Innocence Killed
by kagome1799
Summary: Lyle hates Darco while all the other girls in Slytherin praise him like some kinda god. She will not stand for this but why is he so attracted to her and willing to do anything to have her!
1. I'm Up!

**Ok this story I borrowed from a friend and she toke mine to another website (my its like I made a deal with the devil!!). Well its her story but im going to try to which it around a bit ok ok. Enjoy the story!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Introduction**

Your name is Lyle Abben, you are 16, female, and currently single ;) You're about 5 ft. 2" with golden blonde hair that went a little past your shoulder blades. Your eyes are the blue-green of the caribbean, that go very well with your natural tanned skin. You were thin, but not "I-don't-eat-at-all-thin", just thin. You weren't a stick so that was good, you had curves and attracted alot of attention from the opposite gender. When people looked at you, they thought "typical all American girl", but that was not true. You were born in England and attended a small, private, all girls school: Sacred Heart. Everyone knew you and everyone loved you. People tended to call you a goody-goody, but that was only the half of it. Deep down, you.were.a._bitch_.

You always got what you wanted, and was not afraid to stand up to someone. You were a pure-blood, but you weren't cocky about it like others were. You were very wealthy and couldn't imagine living without having any money to your name.

Your Parents: Your dad left you when you were about 3, where is he? You nor your mom know nor care. From what your mom told you, he was stubborn, abusive, and a jackass to your mother. Enough about your father though, I'm sure you'd like to know more about your mom. Her name was Elise, and looked almost identical to you, except she had a scar on her wrist from when your father had cut her during a fight they had. She was a famous model so that was the reason you were rich. She 32 years old and looked great for her age.

New School: Your mom said it would be best for you to socialize with the opposite gender (In other words gets the hell out of an all girls school and get a boyfriend).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lyle...Lyle..._Lyle!_" Your mom said while pulling the sheets away from you. "Time to get up, it's your first day at Hogwarts, and I want to get to the train station early to make sure you don't miss the train itself!"

Ugh...Hogwarts...first day... You groan and pull the covers back.

"Lyle I'm serious, get up." Your mom sounded desperate.

What a bitch.. You look at the clock and stare in shock.

"It's fucking 6:30 in the morning!" You yell. Your mom was use to hearing you cuss, she assumed you got it from your fathers side of the family.

"Yes it is, and yet you still have to get all of your supplies, your books and of course new clothes."

Supplies...crap...books...crap...CLOTHES?! You jumped out of your bed as soon as your mind processed the word clothes.

Your mom grinned, she knew you could never pass up an opportunity for shopping.

You take a quick shower, and didn't bother to do anything with your hair. It was naturally straight, and you liked it like that. You walked over to your closet, and pulled out an outfit.

It'll have to do...mom was right, I _do_ need more clothes

You put on some white flip flops, and did your make-up light. Your mom always told you had a natural beauty, mom knows best right XD

"Ok mom I'm ready!" You yelled while walking down the stairs, you bumped into your house-elf Elsie who quickly apologized.

Stupid elf, always getting in my way

"MOM! I'm READY!" You yelled for the second time. You walked into the library finding her sitting down reading a book. You glare at her and she finally got the message.

She stood up revealing a baby blue dress that came about 6" above her knee.

Shes so desperate you think while rolling your eyes.

_Oh and you're not?_

Ugh why must I have two sides of me that never agree?

Your mom drives you to London, so you can do some shopping at Diagon Alley. She gives you her key to the bank, and tells you shes going to be going to be meeting her agent.

Models and their busy schedule You roll your eyes but take the key happily, and start walking towards Gringotts.


	2. A Familiar Face

**I was thinking why not give you ppl the second chapter on the same day as the first. Enjoy!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You did your clothes shopping first, duh! You walked into a book store finding a girl with bushy brown yelling at a man behind the counter, he seemed annoyed. You start walking around but couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"I need 3 copies of _Within The Castle_ for my History of Magic class!" The girl with the bushy hair scowled.

"And I can't sell _3 copies_ of books to just one person. Besides why do you need 3?" The man asked.

"I _told_ you, _one_ is for me, and the other two are for my friends. Harry and Ro-" The girl started but was suddenly interuppted by two boys running into the store. All three of them looked about your age.

"Hermione! C'mon lets go! My mom is having a fit with Fred and George and we really need to get home!" A boy with blazing red hair said.

"I can't, this man.." Hermione pointed to the person behind the counter. "..will not sell me 3 copies." She glared.

"Fine I guess we'll have to get our own." A boy with messy hair and gorgeous green eyes said. You immediately recognized him as Harry Potter, and you immediately felt bad for him. With all of those critics jumping down his back he stills goes into public?

Ugh I guess everyone is ignoring the fact that there is someone else in the book store, trying to enjoy a nice morning of shopping.

You had all of the books you needed and walked towards the counter where the 3 of them were standing.

Get the hell out of my way...get the hell out of my way...get the hell out of my way...get the hell out of my way...

Finally the 3 teenagers turned around to go out, you caught Harry's eyes and he gave you a small smile.

One Word: Contacts...

The rest of the morning went well for you, since it was kinda early there was hardly anyone in the stores. You got all of your shopping done but decided you were hungry and grabbed some lunch. While you were sitting outside, you noticed a guy from another table looking at you. You weren't very good with comebacks since you hardly ever used them, so you just said..

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Oh I wouldn't mind having a picture of you for me to keep." The guy sneered.

Obviously he is not familiar to good pick-up lines

"I'm Flint. Marcus Flint." The guy said while walking over to your table.

"Charmed." You took a good look at him. Bushy brown hair with crooked buck teeth, you thought you were gonna throw up at the sight of him. But you felt bad for him, he was only trying to make conversation. (Me: Just pretend Flint and Wood are in your year, k?)

"I'm Lyle Abben."

"So how old are you Lyle? I'm 16."

"Same here, I'm attending my 6th year at Hogwarts but I'm new there, what school do you go to?"

"Same one." He grinned and you suddenly felt a hand on your leg. You change positions but the hand that you assume belonged to Flint followed you.

"Could you get your hand off of me? I'm not very happy with someone just touching me." You pleaded. You weren't use to being around guys, since you had attended an all girls school for some time.

"I will if you do something for me." With that he leaned in and whispered something in your ear. Your eyes got big and wide.

"You fucking pervert!!" You escaped from his grip, and ran off to call your mom telling her you were done shopping.

Trying to make conversation my ass!

Next thing you knew you were standing in front of Platform 9 3/4 with your mom and your stuff right behind you. You stared at the wall in disbelief.

What the hell...

You look around and know it must be odd seeing two people just stare at a wall.

"LOOK OUT!" You heard someone scream, you turn around and see a cart coming towards you with a person behind it. You quickly move out of the way but almost fainted when you saw them run through the wall.

"How...why...you...wall" You were shocked and so was your mom.

I guess I know what to do now

You pushed your cart towards the wall, and shut your eyes.

I am going to feel so stupid if that running through the wall thing was just my imagination

But next thing you knew you were standing in front a huge red and black Train with gold letters on the front saying "Hogwarts Express".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok that it for this chapter can i plz get some reviews!! thank you for reading and remember i dont take all to update so look everyday for a new chapter (i write at the speed of light!!)**


	3. Hogwarts Express

"Finally..." You mutter to yourself. You have been on the train for ten minutes trying to find a comparment that was empty. You put your trunk away and sit in a seat near the window. You pull out a book and start reading, when the comparment door opens.

"Excuse me, I believe you're in our spot." You hear a guys voice saying. Not even looking at him, you say..

"Excuse me, I believe I was here first." You make the book cover your face, you didn't really want to be disturbed.

"Fine. We'll join you then. C'mon guys this bitch isn't moving. Obviously she doesn't know who I am."

"Obviously not becuase I could care less who you are. And I don't appreciate you calling me a bi-" You put the book down and look up. Staring back at you was a blonde headed boy, with a muscular tall figure. His hair fell gently over his eyes. His eyes-The most curious thing about him. They were icy-blue in the dark, but almost clear in the sunlight.

"Find something amusing miss?" He grinned...actually it was a _smirk_. A smirk that showed mischief, danger and power.

You went back to your reading, and the boy got the message that he could sit there. He sat across from you and following him instantly were two bulky guys that looked as if they could break your jaw with one punch. Following them were two more guys. One had beautiful hazel eyes and brown hair that seemed to just...float...there was no other word...it never moved. The other one made your jaw drop...

"Flint???" You scream. Flint sits next to you, and you suddenly realize you have shouted.

"Flint you know her?" Said the 4 guys at once. Flint nodded, bragging almost.

"Lyle Abben, how are you?" He sneered.

"Lyle eh'? I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." And there once again, was the smirk. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle." He shot his head towards the two 'bodyguards'. "And, this is Blaise."

Blaise...hot name for a hot guy ;)

"Pleasure." You replied.

"I've never seen you before, you new?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah I just transferred here from Sacred Heart."

"Shes 16 like us, and going into her 6th year." Flint 'smirked'.

Ugh, Draco's smirk looks so much better

_WTF? Did I just compliment that guy who called me a bitch???_

You once again felt Flint's hand on your leg and the other hand around your waist. Draco obviously saw and he gave Flint a cold glare.

"Get your FUCKING hands off of me!" You yelled at Flint, you were inches away from his face. He gave you a stare that made you shiver.

Draco smirked and Flint took his hands off of you.

"Fiesty...wonder if you're like that in bed." You sat there shocked at Draco's words. No one ever called you a slut and got away with it.

"Well maybe you'd like to see sometime." You say as you lean towards Draco, he does the same. "Who knows...maybe I am fiesty..."

His face is inches from you, his eyes pouring into yours. All of a sudden you slap Draco's cheek, causing him to jump back.

"Too bad, _you'll never know_." You sneer.

"You bitch, you're going to pay for that." You could feel Draco's anger in his eyes.

For the rest of the train ride you and Malfoy don't say a word to eachother. However you and Blaise have a wonderful conversation until you are interrupted by Malfoy himself.

"Get dressed." He smirks at you. "We're almost at Hogwarts."

"Fine. Get out. All of you." You say meaning every word of it.

All four guys look at eachother but leave the compartment. You shirt was half-way off when the comparment flew open.

"DAMN IT MALFOY!! KNOCK!" You yell as you close the door in his face. You quickly change and tell the guys it's ok to come back in. This time Malfoy sits next to you, and Flint across from you. Blaise is near the door, the furthest away.

Oh boy...why can't Blaise sit near me

"We're here. Look out the window."

You look out into the night and gasp.

Hogwarts is beautiful, nothing like Sacred Heart.

_Yeah must have alot of hot guys too_

You smile at the thought of your new home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think that was a good chapter the next one will be out tomorrow... i only got 1 review and i know more ppl are readin then that so review plz.

p.s. i hate flames if you give me one you can go to hell.


	4. Arriving

The train comes to a complete stop, and you are forced out of your comparment and out of the train by, who else, Draco.

"Draco stop pushing me!" You turn around to him and say.

"Sorry Abben, I just wanna get to an empty carriage. Don't have a fit. I know you like me pushing up against you..." He sneered.

"Hey Lyle, would you like to join us?" Blaise interrupted. "You can sit near me if you can't stand Malfoy."

"Thanks Blaise, I'd love to." You raise your eyebrows at Malfoy before turning to Blaise and following him.

**In The Carriage**

The same people you sat with on the train are in the carriage with you. You once again start up a conversation with Blaise. After about ten minutes or so of Blaise going on about quidditch you start to doze off...

I like Blaise, he's not an asshole like Malfoy.

You shift your eyes at Draco.

Look at him, hes so pathetic, thinking every girl wants to throw themselves at him. Well not me.

_Well why shouldn't they want Draco? He is hot_

OMG I did not just call Draco hot...

_But look at him, he is._

"HE IS NOT!" You shout suddenly realizing you said that out loud. Everyone had their eyes on you and you could have sworn you heard Draco mumble "Crazy bitch..."

"Uh...he is NOT the best...quidditch..player Blaise!" You remember Blaise talking about quidditch before you dozed off.

"Uh-huh..." Blaise exchanged glances with Draco.

Great now Blaise thinks I am some sort of lunatic...

_Well maybe if you just agreed with your senses saying Draco is hot you wouldn't have shouted_

Shut up

The carriage comes to a stop, and you look outside.

Wow...Hogwarts is even bigger up close...now if they could _just_ change the name...

"Get out of my way Abben, you're blocking the door." You look at Draco who suddenly pushes you so he can get out of the carriage. Draco pushing you causes you to fall on Flint's lap. He grinned and whispered in your ear.

"I knew you couldn't resist me...have you thought about what I said you could do for me?" Your eyes widen, and you jump up from Flints lap. Grabbing onto Blaise's arm, you jump out of the carriage.

A tall lady who looked in her 70's was standing at the entrance. She reminded you of a bird, with her pointy nose and chin. You giggled at the thought of having a bird for a teacher. Suddenly her voice calls out..

"Abben? Lyle Abben?"

You make your way towards her but with difficulty.

Theres too many people here...get the hell out of my way already!

Finally you reach and you confirm that you are Lyle Abben.

"Since I assume you are new, you will be sorted with the first years." She says, "I am Professor Mcgonagall, welcome to Hogwarts."

Geez does this lady ever smile...

She motions for everyone else to go in. You suddenly catch Harry's eyes and smile, he smiled back. Not a very big smile...but just a smile that said 'Hello'.

All of a sudden you hear talking...alot of it. You turn around and see hundreds of little kids staring at Mcgonagall and the castle in awe.

I'm going to look so stupid getting sorted with the first years...At least my last name has an Ab first, so maybe I'll get sorted first

"Follow me and settle down. Once you pass through these doors, you will be sorted into your houses." Mcgonagall said.

**In The Castle**

You must have stood out very easily against the 4ft first years. All you could think about was getting sorted and getting it over with.

Mcgonagall led everyone into a huge room...obviously a dining room of some sort. Four long tables with students stared at you and the rest. Up ahead was one long table facing everyone else obviously occupied by the staff. And right in front of the long table was a stool with a hat on it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok there was the chapter. i saw that some so my old readers are still reading i feel so happy now go review or ill make a cliffy and force you!! Next chapter out tomorrow.


	5. My 'New' Friends

You walked up towards the hat, you were at the front of the crowd. Obviously all of the first years were scared.

What the hell are they afraid about...it's a hat...

"Let the sorting begin" You heard Mcgonagall say.

Oooooooook...how the hell is hat suppose to sort us?

"Abben, Lyle." You turn you head towards the professor who jerked her head towards the stool.

Great...I'm first...

You sit down on the stool and suddenly feel the hat being dropped on your head. You looked back at hundreds of eyes staring at you...suddenly..

"Lyle...pureblood...excellent quality for being in Slytherin." The hat spoke. "Ah but I see you defend the ones you love...loyalty...true Gryffindor..."

Dude...or _thing_ just make up your mind, I'm starving.

"Miss you cannot rush sorting..." The hat talked back to you...the _hat_ talked _back_ to _you_. You sighed, and heard the hat speak again.

"Yes I know exactly where to put you...difficult choice but your new friends will help you along the way."

New friends...I hope he means guys...hot ones ;)

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat suddenly yelled making you jump.

You hear applauding and make your way to the Slytherin table...it was obvious because the table has a huge 'S' hanging over. You look around at your new classmates.

Malfoy and his two followers..._great_...Flint..._even better_...BLAISE! Well at least he's in your house

You don't even bother listening to the other sortings, all you could think of was food...eventually the food came which turned out to be 100 times better than the meals they served at Sacred Heart. You smile happily and start eating...not noticing a set of icy blue eyes staring at you.

You follow the rest of the Slytherin's towards the common room when a girl walks up beside you. She had wavy brown hair about shoulder-length, and honey colored eyes.

"Are you Lyle? If you are everyone is talking about you...all the guys at least. I think they've heard of your mom before. Anyways, I'm Blaire! Blaire Gyold!"

"Hi Blaire, obviously you know my name already." You smile and continue talking. "So the guys were talking about me eh'? Perverts...guys are useless..."

"Very true." Blaire laughs and you start laughing as well. "Hey we have an extra bed in our room, wanna bunk with me and my friends? Unless you're already-"

"Oh no, I would love to! Thanks! I hardly know anyone so it'd be nice rooming with someone I know!" You smile.

"Oh ok, great! Follow me..." You follow her to a corner where a huge picture was hanging. A man sitting in a chair was sleeping, when Blaire suddenly coughed loudly.

"Atticutt Puss" You hear Blaire say to the portrait. "Remember that, k? It's our password to the common rooms."

Atticutt Puss...Atticutt Puss...Atticutt Puss...Atticutt Puss...I need to get that stuck in my head...

"Don't strain yourself, the password can change whenever. If you don't know it, ask a prefect...I think Draco Malfoy is one..." Blaire looks at you saying. "Have you met him yet?"

"Is he that guy who is obsessed with himself...if so...then yes I have met him..." You laugh, but Blaire looks at you as if you were crazy.

"I wouldn't badmouth Draco if I were you Lyle, he could do something to you. Ruin your reputation, start a rumor about you, _anything_. All the Slytherins practically worship him. As for me...I do what I'm told." Blaire says obviously meaning every word she just said.

"Well maybe not everyone _wants_ to be Draco's little follower. I'm not gonna obey him just because everyone thinks he is some sort of god..."

"Suit yourself..." You follow Blaire into the common room which turned out to be very cozy. All black and green...and some purple...a fire was blazing...and many people were chatting and getting reunited.

"C'mon. I'll show you our room and introduce you to the others." Blaire mumbles.

You walk up the stairs until Blaire enters a door leading to your room.

Wow...much more spacious than Sacred Heart.

Five beds circled the room, and there was small sitting area in the corner. Three girls dressed in their PJ's already were sitting on a bed laughing but suddenly stopped when they heard the door shut.

"Hey guys, this is Lyle. She'll be taking Kelly's spot." You hear Blaire say. The three girls walk towards you with mild interests on their face.

"I wish Kelly was here, it's a shame she moved." Said a girl with curly brown hair.

What a way to greet someone...ugh...

"Lyle, this is Jessica." She pointed to a girl with shocking green eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair.

"...and this is Alexis." A girl with short red hair smiled at you.

"and last we have Ashley." The girl with the curly brown hair just stared at you.

"Hi I'm Lyle Abben." You give them all a warm smile, but only recieve two back.

Boy that Ashley girl is not a happy camper...

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." And with that Ashley walked towards her bed, drew the curtains, and fell asleep.

"Well I guess I should do the same..." You quickly get changed into pink shorts and a white cami and climb into your bed.

Comfy...XD

Before you knew you were fast asleep.

DRACO'S POV

I knew Lyle would be in Slytherin, a pureblood eh'? Oh well just another girl to shag...

You were walking towards the entance to the common room with you hear Lyle talking to someone...you recognize the other persons voice as Gyold's.

God Blaire has been trying to get me to go out with her for the past five years...wonder why shes hanging around Lyle... You stop thinking and listen to their conversation.

"Don't strain yourself, the password can change whenever. If you don't know it, ask a prefect...I think Draco Malfoy is one..."

You bloody bet I am...

"Have you met him yet?" You hear Blaire ask.

"Is he that guy who is obsessed with himself...if so...then yes I have met him..." You hear Lyle laugh.

I can't help it if I am good looking, and every girl wants me... You smirk to yourself. You then hear Blaire talking, almost angry-like.

"I wouldn't badmouth Draco if I were you Lyle, he could do something to you. Ruin your reputation, start a rumor about you, _anything_. All the Slytherins practically worship him. As for me...I do what I'm told."

Yeah and you better do the same Abben

"Well maybe not everyone _wants_ to be Draco's little follower. I'm not gonna obey him just because everyone thinks he is some sort of god..."

"Suit yourself..." You hear them walk into the common room, you stay in your spot and think.

Looks like we're going to have some trouble with her...I may need to show her that everything Blaire said was true...No one ignores Draco Malfoy when he has power upon others...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi i am so so sorry readers I had forget to put out the chapter to make it up to you there should be 2 chapter ready soon and ill put them both out at the same time so enjoy and review ty so much for not being to mad. If you are then blah..


	6. Do I Sense Jealousy?

You wake up to Ashley's screaming, you moan and decide to hear what shes bitching about.

"I told you Blaire! Get your bloody hands off of Draco! I saw you flirting with him last night in the common room!" Ashley stared at Blaire with jealousy in her eyes. 

OMG they're fighting over _him_????!!!! They wake me up because they're yelling about _HIM_!!!?

"All he said was hello Ashley! What the fuck did you want me to do!!! And thats NOT flirting!!! It's called being POLITE! Something YOU don't know the meaning of!!" Blaire screamed.

"Every year Draco sets his eyes on ONE girl!! Sure he shags alot of others, but he only cares about ONE! I WANT TO BE THAT ONE GIRL! So do NOT ruin my chances you bitch!" And with that Ashley stormed out.

"Good morning to you guys too..." You say and Blaire jumps.

"Sorry Lyle, I hope you don't mind me saying this but you are sooo lucky you don't have feelings towards Draco, theres so much competition here. Anyways, now you know why Ashley and I are in Slytherin. As for Jessica, no one really knows...she told us her whole family was Slytherin so she said she had to continue the tradition." Blaire said as she was walking out the door. "I'm going down to breakfast..you might wanna hurry up...the Great Hall tends to get crowded in the morning."

You nodd and get out of bed. Jessica wasn't in the room with you, you assumed she as in the Geat Hall as well.

I guess every girl _does_ want to throw themselves at Draco...

_I wonder what it would it be like being Draco's selected girl for the year..._

Don't ever think that again...

You change into your robes...which actually don't look half bad on you.

You walk into the Great Hall seeing tons of students in their robes, running around exchanging schedules with one another or talking to their friends who were in other houses. Only a few were eating.

You sigh and sit in the back of the Slytherin table. Suddenly you feel someone sit next to you.

"Hey Blaise! Did you sleep well?" You say looking at Blaise.

"Eh...it was alright...Draco brought a girl into our room so they kept us up half the night."

"You're allowed to do that?" You stare in shock.

"Well girls can come into the boys rooms, but we can't go into yours. I don't know-" Suddenly Blaise was interrupted.

Draco was standing behind giving him a cold stare. He looks at you and mutters

"I have to go..." As soon as Blaise left Draco sat in his seat.

"Why did you do that? I was talking to him." You ask curiously.

"I didn't say anything to him, he chose to get up and leave." Draco said smirking. "Anyways I have your schedule. We have the same classes together, I looked."

"You looked at my schedule? Well thanks for letting me know, now I can follow you and make sure I make it to class on time." You smile sarcastically. The last thing you wanted was to be in every single class with Draco. 

"Whatever you want." He smirks. "We'd better get going, We have double potions first." And with that he grabbed your wrist and dragged you to a room...actually it was a dungeon. Outside a few students were standing talking to others. 

But inside was another story. Many people were sitting down at a table...two people at each one. You found Blaise and waved at him, he waved back but when he saw Draco behind you, he stopped. 

"C'mon lets sit over there." You hear Draco mumble. Still having his eyes locked on Blaise, he takes your wrist and makes you face him.

"What do you mean? Theres an empty seat next to Blaise..I was hoping I could sit there and-" Suddenly Draco leaned towards you and whispers in your ear.

"You can sit with me, or I can give you detention enough times to get you expelled." You stare back at those eyes...those eyes that were bouring into yours.

He looks at you and assume you've made up your mind. He grabs your wrist once again and pulls you towards a table, a table on the opposite side of where Blaise was sitting. 

You give Blaise an "I'm sorry..." look and he shrugs. You turn towards Malfoy ready to yell at him when suddenly the door bursts open and a man walks in.

"Settle down. I will not have talking little children taking my class as a joke. I am Professor Snape your...Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter for not making eye contact with me while I am talking!" Snape continued talking smirking a little when Potter had his mouth open in shock. 

"As I was saying, I am Professor Snape, your Potions teacher, I am very strict so I suggest you..pay attention." 

"The seats you have chosen will be your assigned seats for the rest of the term. So get comfortable..."

Just my luck... You look at Draco who is smirking at you.

_Oh come on...it can't be that bad having Draco as a partner._

Snape started going on about what Potions in the 6th year meant.

Boring...boring...boring...god when does this class end...

The rest of the class was a blur and you suddenly hear the bell ring..

Thank god!!! I guess I'll sit next to Blaise in the next class we have together..

But you weren't so lucky. Sure you had Blaise in every class, but Malfoy sat next to you in every one. If you sat down next to someone, Draco would make them get up so he could sit there.

All of your classes went well...except for the fact of having Malfoy has a partner. You even met Harry again. Except this time you talked for real instead of smiling.

Harry seems nice, I wonder why everyone else keeps nagging on him...

Dinner came and you were very happy to finally eat, you missed lunch because Harry pursuaded you to come with him to the library to meet his friends. Hermione and Ron. the same three people you saw in the book store. They were all very nice but that was probably because they knew you were a Slytherin and could get Draco on them or something.

I would never use Draco like that. I can defend for myself ;)


	7. I'm Not Afraid Of You

FOOD!

You were sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall with Blaise sitting next to you. You grab everything within hands reach and plop it on your plate and start digging in.

"Geez Lyle, you act like you haven't been eating for days!" Blaise says to you laughing.

"Chorta...I chacan't eachen sin breakchast." You suddenly realizing you were talking with your mouth full. You blush and quickly apologize.

"Sorry, what I meant to say was 'Sorta...I haven't eaten since breakfast." He laughs at you and nodds his head.

"You looked funny with your cheeks poofing out like that. Reminds me of my hamster..." You start to giggle.

Awww he's so cute! Not very smooth with the talking...but ahhhhh he's soooo adorable!!

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything..." You turn around and see Draco hovering over you.

"Move Blaise, thats my seat." He says giving Blaise a cold stare.

"Oh ok...cya Lyle.." he starts to get up but you put your hands on his shoulders, forcing him to sit back down.

"Draco. Blaise was here first-" You start explaining.

"Blaise get off your ass or I will give you detention, and then maybe bloody you up later.." Draco seemed angry.

"Don't go Blaise. Prefect or not, he's abusing his position." You look at Blaise's eyes giving him the 'Please stay' look.

"Um..Draco...Lyle doesn't want me to...move...and I kinda.._was_ here first-" The next thing that happened was such a blur you can hardly remember it.

Draco had grabbed Blaise's shoulders, and pulling him forcing Blaise to fall backwards off of his seat. You hear Blaise's head crack against the stone floor. The Great Hall went silent. You stare at Draco with wide eyes.

"Oh My God!!! DRACO YOU BASTARD! He's out COLD BECAUSE OF YOU!" You stand up and slap Draco hard across the face, causing it to bleed.

"I'm taking him to the Hospital Wing!" You 'pick' Blaise up, letting his body rest on yours, and start dragging him towards the Great Hall doors. Before you get very far you hear Draco whisper in your ear...

"Not a very smooth move Abben...you just wait..." And with Draco headed out of the Great Hall leaving everyone to stare at you holding Blaise.

He can't do anything to me...whats he got to proove...

_Alot sweetheart. You're playing hard-to-get..._

"Blaise will be fine Lyle, he will feel better tomorrow. He just had a slight concussion, go back to your common room. He'll be fine..." Madam Pomfrey said shooing you out of the hospital wing.

You had sat next to Blaise's bed for over two hours...just watching him. Hoping he would wake up...wishing it never happened...blaming yourself...blaming Draco...

You stormed out of the room and started walking down a dark hall thinking.

DRACO! That little BASTARD! How could he DO that to Blaise??!!

_He was just being protective...he didn't want Blaise making a move on you.._

Why does he care so much about who I am with!?

_Because maybe he likes you...duh!_

Like me...Why in the hell would Draco like me..Theres tons of other girls willing to do anything for him...They're alot easier to get to..

_Maybe thats it...You're the first one who is different from the rest...Maybe he likes you because you're like him_

I am not like him..I will never be like him!...I would never do what he just did to Bla-

Suddenly a hand gripped your wrist and pulled you into an empty classroom. You were slammed against the wall, and someone was holding your shoulers...hard..you felt tears start to form from the pain..

"Lyle Abben..." You heard someone say. You look up and gasp when you see...

Those evil clear blue eyes stare back at you, Draco looked furious...

"What the hell is your problem Lyle!!?" Draco yelled. "I am a PREFECT! I have strong CONNECTIONS! Why don't you RESPECT me!!!?"

He shoved you against the wall for the second time. You try to get away from his grip, but he was obviously too strong..

"I...I..." You start but suddenly Draco smacks you causing your cheek to bleed.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!!" Draco yelled, his face was so close to yours you could feel his breath on you. You still cannot mutter a word. Tears stream down your face. He smacks you again, this time on the other side. You know there will be marks on your face for a long time...

Oh my god...please let this be a dream...let the pain stop...I'll do anything...

"What are you thinking Lyle...tell me whats on your mind _right now_." He smirked, having an idea of what exactly you were thinking.

"I'M SORRY!" You blurted out.

"What was that?" He shoved you against the wall for a third time, tightening his grip on your shoulders.

"I'M SORRY I DON'T RESPECT YOU! JUST PLEASE STOP!" You yell back.

"If I stop.." He tightens his grip again. "Will you promise me something?"

You gasp in pain but nodd.

"TALK!"

"YES I WILL!" You reply, still crying.

"You are to follow me, everywhere I go, you go with me. You are not to talk to anyone unless I give you my permission. Understand?" His eyes staring at you. You wanted to say no, you wanted to escape, you wanted to be anywhere but here. Draco made you feel small...he made you feel worthless...he made you feel like every other girl who wanted him...but there was no way you could win.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I will follow you everywhere you go. Yes I will not talk to anyone else unless you say I can. Yes...I will be yours.." You hadn't meant for the last part to come out...Draco smirked at you and forced his lips onto yours. You couldn't fight back...

"I'm sorry I must do this to you..." He lets go and walks off.

You collapse and cry for hours. Just sitting there...letting all the tears drain from you...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello ppl there it was the two chapters i promised you now ppl are reading and dont review for a punishment i want 7 reviews yes 7. 20 ppl are reading and i cant even get 1 little review so until then no more chapters so ha!! when you do get them ill put out 3 more chapters ok deal now review!!


	8. Being With Malfoy 247

It was 2am when you finally got the courage to go back to the common room. You climbed into bed and suddenly see Blaire get up and walk towards you.

"Lyle where have you been? I went to the Hospital Wing to check on you but Madam Pomfrey said you left hours ago...what happened?" Blaire seemed concerned but you really didn't want to talk about it. Knowing people would question your red and bruised face that morning, you decided to wait to tell her. Blaire got the message that you didn't want to talk. She made her way back to her bed, and you fell asleep, waking up every hour, having terrible nightmares about what had happened.

God I am 16, I shouldn't have nightmares...

_Nightmares or not tomorrow is gonna be even worse...remember the deal you made with Draco?_

I don't even wanna think of him right now...I hope Blaise is better by tomorrow...I hope Draco lets me talk to him..

_I thought you said you didn't want to think about him?_

Well how can I not after what just happened...It's like he scarred me or something..It's like I'm his personal slave now...It's like he turned me into a new person...Forcing me to be someone I'm not...I don't know who that was when I agreed to do what Draco said but it certainly was not me...A new person took over..Someone who was afraid..Afraid of losing their innocence...How can I trust people again? Knowing this is what it could lead to.

_You trust Blaise._

I'll always trust him...it's not his fault this happened...

You finally fell back asleep only to be awakened a couple of hours later by Jessica screaming for everyone to get up. You suddenly hear the window curtains being drawn, letting sunlight fill the room.

Ugh...wheres a rainy day when you need one...

You take a quick shower, and get dressed. You don't even bother putting your make-up on. If you're going to see Draco alot you're not going to give him your best. You didn't try to cover up the marks on your face either. You wanted Draco to know what he put you through.

You go to the common room and see Draco waiting for you. As you walk up to him, he notices the red marks on your cheeks.

DRACO'S POV

Oh my god...what the bloody hell did I do to her...

_Even with those marks she still looks hot_

I need to make it up to her...somehow...

YOUR POV

Draco's staring at you with a sad expression. Suddenly he speaks.

"Would you like some breakfast?" You look up at him shocked. You had expected him to order you to come with him to breakfast, not give you a choice.

"Wha-What?" You ask making sure you had heard the right thing.

"Well breakfast _is_ the most important meal of the day. Would you like to go down with me?" You look at him confused, but nodd.

Draco leads you out of the common room and soon you're walking to the Great Hall.

"So hows Blaise doing?" Draco asks.

"Fine...he should be out today feeling better." You answer.

Why is Draco asking how Blaise is doing...he should know thats the last thing I want to talk about. Maybe he feels guilty...maybe he'll even say sorry.

"Oh thats good." The rest of the walk is quiet, you and Draco exchange only a few glances. After what seems like an eternity, you finally reach the Great Hall doors.

"C'mon. Sit with me." Draco orders. You follow him to an empty seat at the Slytherin table.

I'm so stupid to think Draco would even think about apologizing to me. You stare at Draco feeling tears start to form.

_No. Don't you dare let him see you cry again._

You feel an arm on your shoulder, and look away from Draco's face.

DRACO'S POV

You see Lyle's face turn away from yours...as soon as you touch her.

It's like shes afraid of me..Or ashamed of me. And why shouldn't she be...after what I did to her...not only to her beautiful face but to her emotions.

_Stop feeling guilty, you have this girl under your command_

YOUR POV

"We should probably get going." You hear Draco say. You nodd and stand up and walk out of the Great Hall fast leaving him behind.

As soon as you reach the doors, you break into a run towards the Hospital Wing. Knowing Draco would be furious with you, you start to slow down.

Why the hell am I slowing down?!! I have to see Blaise! At this thought you start running again. But soon slow down afterwards.

_Draco didn't give you permission to talk to him._

You feel a grip on your shoulder and wince. Your shoulders were still sensitive from the incident that happened.

"Lyle whats the rush?" You heard a familiar voice say. You turn around and your eyes widen with happiness.

"BLAISE! Oh my god!!" You give him big hug, and a slight kiss on the cheek.

Awwww he's blushing! Indeed Blaise was.

"Lyle, why were you runni-" Draco had just turned the corner and obviously found you and Blaise standing there.

"Lyle...remember that little _chat_ we had last night. Do I need to give it to you _again_? Believe me I can make it longer this time..." Draco didn't seem very happy. You start walking towards Draco leaving Blaise confused but disappointed.

"Sorry, I was just so happy to see Blaise..out.of the.hopsital.wing." You manage to say those last few words hoping Draco would not get angry.

"I understand but right now we need to get class." He offers you his arm and you take it, knowing Draco would expect nothing other.

So this is what it is going to be like around Draco 24/7

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I toke so long to put this chapter up but hey I got 8 reviews. Now go try to get it to 10 next chapter will be out ... tomorrow.

P.S I feel a cliffy coming on...


	9. Those Little Lies

Word had gotten out that Draco and you were spending _alot_ of time together. What they didn't know was why. Of course you were forced to do it, but Draco was going around telling people, mostly boys, that you were 'his'. You were constantly getting glares from girls you have never spoken to before.

_HAHA! Bitches, I stole their man!_

But thanks to Draco and his lies, all the girls hate me now.

This wasn't totally true though. Alexis, Jessica and Blaire still talked to you. You had finally told them the story about what had happened to your face and they understood that you _had_ to spend time with Draco. However, Ashley was a different story. When she was near by when you were with Draco she would humiliate you. Once, she cursed your books to start hitting you non stop in public. Another time she switched all of your Potions homework with pages saying 'I hate Potions and especially Professor Snape' which you recieved 2 detentions for. The things she did wasn't totally bad, at least she never physically hurt you. As for Draco, he stood back and laughed with the others. He didn't even try to help.

What an asshole! I have to spend every minute with him, and _this_ is what it leads to!

When you were sitting in Divination, Professor Trelawney said she had to make a quick errand and for everyone to continue on with the assingment. Once she was out of the room, of course, no one listened. Draco got up and went over to talk to his friends but told you to stay there. You sat in silence for awhile until someone came up to you.

"You.little.slut" You look up and see a pudge faced girl with black beady eyes, and shoulder-length dark hair staring at you. You instantly recognized her Pansy Parkinson, a girl who would follow Draco _everywhere_. And yes everywhere, she almost got a detention for following Draco into the boys bathroom.

"Wha-What?" You ask.

What the hell is this girl talking about...

"Draco is telling everyone that those marks on your face are from when he hit you.." Pansy started. "In _bed_."

WTF?!! So Draco is telling everyone I had _sex_ with him!!?

_Hey you gotta give the man credit, now all the girls are gonna be even more jealous with the rumour saying he shagged you._

"Well Parkinson I don't know what the fuck is wrong with Draco and his perverted mind, but I suggest you back away and let me cool off." You were getting very angry at Malfoy for starting this whole thing.

"So it's true then? You _are_ Draco's little whore that he just fucks whenever he wants to. I knew it. You're just another girl to Draco, I won't be surprised if he dumps you tomorrow and then comes running back to me like he always does." Her words stunned you.

"Pansy. Sweetheart. Draco doesn't need your money, I know you bribe him and all, but he told me you were, well, awful in bed. So whats the point?" You sneered.

Pansy was furious, and was soon on top of you punching you in the face and ripping out your hair. Everyone was crowded around the two fo you just watching. Some stunned, others entertained. You rolled her over and started doing the same to her, with a little more force. Remember, you _can_ physically defend yourself. Pansy's blood was getting all over your robes, but you didn't care. You suddenly heard a faint _crack_ and you knew you had broken her nose. You got off of her glared at her before whispering-

"I suggest you go to the Hospital Wing Parkinson. As for me, you did a terrible job of trying to hurt me. Nice going."

Pansy looked like she was going to explode with anger and embarassment. But she walked out of the room clutching her nose muttering. Everyone instantly started laughing, and talking.

"Did you see her face?"  
"Did you see her _nose_?"  
"Didn't know you had it in you Abben!"  
"Someone needed to teach that little bitch, way to go!"

You couldn't help but smile and start laughing with the rest. That is until Draco broke through the people around you. He looked furious.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT LYLE!! WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He yelled.

Hatred started forming inside of you and before you could stop yourself-

"WHAT THE HELL IS _MY_ PROBLEM?? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE GOING AROUND TELLING EVERYONE THAT YOU SHAGGED ME AND THAT I'M YOUR LITTLE WHORE!" You stood there shocked that that had come out of your own mouth. Before Draco could respond, Professor Trelawney came back and told everyone to sit back down.

For the rest of the class, you and Draco didn't say anything to one another. Until you got a note.

_Lyle, I don't know who told you that but thats not what I am telling people. -Draco_

You crumble up the note and ignore it, until you recieve another one.

_Please meet me in the library after dinner. We need to talk._

You didn't bother keeping that appointment. You were furious at him, you had almost got the hell beaten out of you and he wasn't the least bit curious if you were ok. You decided to write back to him.

_Draco, if you let me talk to whoever I want, including Blaise, I will meet you in the library. -Lyle_ You gave it to Draco and saw him open it.

DRACO'S POV

_Draco, if you let me talk to whoever I want, including Blaise, I will meet you in the library. -Lyle_

If it means getting her to meet me, then thats fine.

_No it is bloody NOT fine! You're letting her talk to Blaise again! What if she has feelings for him? It's as if you're encouraging their relationship!_

After tonight, she _will_ be mine and not Blaise's. I promise you that...

YOUR POV

You got a note back replying,

_Ok, but you still have to promise you'll spend alot of time with me._

You wrote back saying you would.

* * *

**I have to say i think it would be nice to right my own book then ill be rich!! lol Theres that worderful little chapter you all have been begging me for next chapter will be out tomorrow or maybe later today i promise ( i never break a promise) . Now go review on when it should come out**. 


	10. A New Rule

You finished dinner suddenly remembering the date you had with Draco.

Wait..it's not a date...he just wants to..talk, right?

_Sure...keep thinking that_.

You headed to your room to check yourself in the mirror, Ashley walked in on you hacxing an evil glare on her face.

"Trying to hex those extra pounds off Lyle?" She sneered.

She.did._not_

_But she did.._

"Oh Ashley, you're just jealous that I can keep my food down without throwing it up like you do." You walked out of the room leaving a stunned Ashley behind.

You walk into the library and don't see Draco anywhere.

_Ugh I hope he isn't standing me up_.

Why would I care if he stands me up...it's not like I'd be offended or anything..sure it'd be rude and all...

You look around and see a few Ravenclaws hidden behind books at a table.

Typical Ravenclaws..always studying..

You see Ron, Hermione and Harry standing in a corner looking at something. Hermione looked happy while the other two looked bored. Harry's face lit up the moment he saw you. Motioning for you to come join them, you think...

_I am allowed to talk them?_

Of course I am, Draco doesn't tell me who not to talk to

You walk towards them and see Hermione holding a book.

"Hey Lyle, have you checked out the new series of Defense Against the Dark Arts books?" Hermione said with an excited tone in her voice. "They're quite fascinating!"

You started to speak but Ron talked instead.

"Hermione..it's a _book_. Honestly, what is so 'fascinating' about pages with words on it?" Ron asked looking annoyed. "C'mon lets go, we've been here for two hours."

"Fine, I'd like to see _you_ pass your exams with an attitude like that." And with that Hermione walked out of the library with Ron still arguing, leaving you and Harry alone.

"Are they always like that?" You question.

"Yeah, but they argue even more when they get too protective of me. They want to know where I'm at 24 hours a day, and they always follow me around." Harry responded.

"Oh I'm sorry, I kinda know how that feels. Draco is forcing me to spend time with him."

"Thats terrible, why do you listen to him?"

"I really can't say. If Draco found out he might do something to me, or you."

"Great now _you're_ protecting me." He said while laughing. "Listen Lyle, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'll always be here. And make sure it's soon so I can get away from Ron and Hermione." He added with a wink. He gave you a quick peck on the cheek and headed out of the library. You were thankful too because you were blushing like mad. Draco still hadn't arrived so you decided to look at the books the library had.

You were looking at Hogwarts, A History when you suddenly felt a hand slide around your waist and another hand cover your mouth. You were dragged to the far corner of the library hidden behind many book casses. The hand that was covering your mouth finally let go, but you still felt something on your waist. You spun around and almost screamed.

"Draco you asshole you practically scared me!" You whispered remembering you _were_ in a library.

"What the hell were you doing with Potter?!" He demanded.

"We were just talking! Remember you _did_ give me permission to talk to whoever I wanted!" You stated.

"Yes but I didn't mean for you to talk to people such as _him_. He is a selfish, ignorant, little bastard-"

"Oh you mean like _you_?" You said but Draco continued pretending you didn't say that.

"And I do not want you talking to people like that. They'll only hurt you." You felt his hands cup your face.

"I don't want any other guy talking to you, or touching you, unless I approve, got that?" You felt him shaking with anger.

You nodded knowing now was not the time to throw an insult back into Draco's face seeing as he was in a bad mood.

"Good." And with that he slammed your back into the book shelf almost tipping it over, and pressed his lips against yours. You started to feel butterflies in your stomache and suddenly had the urge to kiss him back. You leaned your head back, deepening the kiss when he suddenly broke away.

"Remember that when you're talking to another guy." And he headed out of the library.

OMG what the hell did I do?

_You fucking kissed him!!! YOU KISSED DRACO!_

You smiled to yourself imagining the face Ashley would have seeing you make-out with him.

Before you knew it weeks had gone by, and it was almost Halloween, your favorite holiday, next to Christmas and your birthday of course. Everyone was talking about the Halloween dance and everyone seemed excited by it. You weren't too happy about it, you'd never attended something like this before and were quite embarassed knowing you had never even danced before.

Besides why would anyone ask me, they'd probably be afraid of me seeing as I broke Pansy's nose.

_Ah good times.._

The image of Pansy running around screaming clutching her nose came to your mind. But soon your thoughts switched back to the dance.

Surprisingly, four guys actually asked you to be their date. One Hufflepuff whom you've never spoken to before. One Ravenclaw, whos name was Roger Davies and seemed obsessed with himself. One Slytherin who turned out to be Flint, and one Gryffindor: Oliver Wood. (Me: Remember..Flint and Wood are in your year...just pretend..)

You declined all of the invitations feeling bad for all of them, except Flint. Why you had declined them you didn't even know yourself.

_Maybe you're waiting for Draco to ask you._

Thats possible..or maybe I'm waiting for Blaise.

_Sweetheart remember, Blaise is going with someone already. Your only option is Draco._

Oh yeah I forgot..Well you know that Oliver Wood guy seemed nice...not to mention a nice ass..

_Nonsense! He's in Gryffindor! What would Draco think?_

On the night of the Halloween dance, Draco still had not said anything to you. You assumed he got a date already, so you decided you didn't want to go. You went to the common room and sat down staring into the flames. Since you had no plans that evening you were wearing a white Cami with pink shorts and pink slippers. You checked the time and it was 5:45 pm.

Great, 15 minutes until the dance starts and I'll be up here...alone...with no date...won't mom be proud?

Suddenly the door burst open and Draco ran in looking around. He was wearing black pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and a blood red tie. He spotted you and ran over.

"Lyle what the hell are you doing! Get dressed! The dance starts in 15 minutes!" You sat there looking shocked at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going. I don't have a date." You knew that just because you didn't have a date, you could still go but doing that would basically mean admitting Draco was done with you.

"_I'm_ your date!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But..but...you never even _asked_ me. What if I asked someone else?"

"Come off it, I know you're not stupid enough to ask another guy knowing what I told you in the library. And I know you would have declined all of the invitations you got from others. So, you're mine."

"But I don't even have anything to wear. Is it a formal?" You asked getting scared, you didn't have any dresses only mini skirts.

"Sorta, as long as you wear a plain skirt with a nice top, you won't get into trouble. Now c'mon! Get dressed!" With that you ran upstairs feeling pleased with yourself!

I have a date! I have a date!

* * *

Ok there is that chapter look for the next chapter out tomorrow thanks for the reviews! 


	11. The Dance

You took a two minute shower, dried your hair with a spell you learned from Blaire, and ran over to your closet.

What to wear...what to wear...

You quickly glanced at the clock and picked out an outfit you thought would be suitable. You have always loved the color of the shirt you picked. Your mom said it always brought out your eyes.

You put on eye liner and mascara and clear lipgloss. You were glad the red marks on your face were gone, you were positive that no matter how much make-up you would have used, it would still be there.

You slipped on a pair of white sandals hoping this wasn't a fancy dance, it was for Halloween for crying out loud!

You ran downstairs and smashed into Draco at the bottom. He fell over with you on top of him.

"Lyle, if you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask. But I prefer you to be on the bottom next time." He smirked and you rolled your eyes. You both stood up and felt Draco's eyes travel up and down your body. You were getting quite uncomfortable considering no one has ever looked at you like that before. He took notice of this and offered you his arm, which you glady accepted.

You walked into the Great Hall which was decorated with orange and black themed streamers everywhere. Alot of the students were in the middle dancing with their partners. And many of the girls were giving you jealous glances, you noticed however that many of the girls were dressed like you. You sighed in relief. You saw Blaise and quickly turn away, Draco saw you looking at him.

"Lyle I'm sure Blaise is very jealous right now." You smile at him and stood by the wall with Draco by your side.

Great...I finally come to one of these things and I'm standing by the wall...

Alot of guys came up to you and asked if you'd like to dance with them but Draco answered 'No' for you everytime.

"So since I'm obviously not allowed to dance with anyone but you-" You started.

"I don't dance." Draco answered knowing what you were about to ask.

"Well then whats the point of coming to one of these if you don't bother doing anything with your partner?" You asked.

"You don't have to do _dance_ with your partner. You can do...other things." He smirked at you.

"Like what-" You started to ask but suddenly Draco stepped in front of you, and forced you against the wall. Since he was a good 12 inches taller than you, he practically hovered over. You suddenly felt his lips brush against yours. You heard alot of whistles around you but you decided to ignore them. You leaned up and pressed your lips against his, feeling Draco smirk. Leaning in he whispered in your ear.

"I'm glad you've finally warmed up to me. I know things about you Lyle, so it was wise of you to get on my good side." He tried to kiss you again but you moved.

"What things do you know about me?" You asked.

"Well I know where you live-"

He could have found that out by searching my moms name somewhere... 

"I know what your father tried to do to you last year..."

Oh my god...I remember...my dad had shown up on our front door step last summer, begging my mom to take him back. She wouldn't and he was furious. He came back a week later, broke into my house, discovering I was the only one there. He tried to rape me and almost succeeded when my mom came home and cursed him putting him in the hospital. (Me: I know what you did last summer o.0 sorry lol anyways) It was all over the news, considering my mom was famous, so he could have found out then.

"I know I'm the only boy you've kissed-" Draco looked at you. "And I know you're a-"

He better not say it...

"_...virgin._" He smirked at you.

Shit. How did he find out!!

"How do you know these things-"

"I told you Lyle, I have connections. Connections with people who know _everything_ about someone."

"Well you better not blackmail me with these things!" You said it as if you were joking but deep down you wondered what other things Draco knew about you.

"Don't worry. I won't. _Hopefully_. Give me a reason to blackmail you and I will." Draco was starting to scare you. He obviously knew more about you than most people did.

"Anyways, Lyle-" Draco said getting your attention again. "I know winter break is about two months away but I was wondering if you had any plans for those two weeks?"

No. I don't. Mom is going to France for a photo shoot and I can't go with her. I was planning on staying at Hogwarts for the two week break.

"No I was actually thinking about staying..here I guess." Draco looked at you and his eyes were filled with mischief.

"Lyle, you are to come with me, stay at my fathers manor, and spend your winter break with my family and friends. Do I make myself clear?"

You nodded and were once again swept into a passionate kiss by Draco. Deep down you were kinda excited about staying with him.


	12. The Trip To Malfoy Manor

"Oh my god Lyle you're so lucky! I'm so fucking jealous!" You stared at Alexis shocked. You had never heard her swear before.

You were busy packing your trunk with clothes, while Blaire, Jessica and Alexis stood around you. Weeks had gone by, and before you knew it, winter break was finally here.

"Two weeks with Draco Malfoy in his huge mansion! You _have got_ to tell me every single thing he says and does while your there!" Jessica said while laughing.

The three girls were happy for you, they knew you had feelings for him even though you didn't admit it. Ashley, however, was busy packing her trunk on the other side of the room while glaring at you.

"How do you know his house is huge? Did someone tell you?" You asked.

"Well Draco did. Blaise mentioned it a couple of times too. Other than that, no one has really said anything about it." Blaire answered.

"Oh. So you mean, _I'm_ the first girl to go with him?" You said looking over at Ashley, she looked as if she was about to kill someone. She slammed her trunk closed and stormed out of the room.

"Oh dear, what ever is the matter with Ashley?" You said sarcastically. The four of you laughed and Blaire finally spoke up again.

"It still amazes me that over the past few weeks while Ashley and Pansy had practically made your life a living hell, you still manage to get them back!"

"It's a gift." You finished packing and had a hard time closing it.

Geez, I knew packing my entire wardrobe would be bad.

The other girls had to sit on your trunk to finally get it shut. You carried it down and sighed in relief when you finally touched the bottom of the stairs.

Stupid room being on the stupid 68th floor of this stupid tower.

"So Lyle..." You jumped up and faced Flint who was smirking at you. "..Looks like we're going to spend time together."

"What are you talking about-" You started.

"Didn't Draco tell you? Me, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle are staying with him over the holidays too."

"No, he failed to mention that part."

"If he doesn't have a room for you.." He said whispering in your ear. "..you're always welcome to stay in mine."

"Well that won't be a problem considering we _do_ have a room for her." You turned around seeing Draco two inches away from Flint looking as if he was going to punch him in the face. "And if we _didn't_ have a room for Lyle, you're the last person I would make her room with."

Flint gave you a wink and walked off. You faced Draco and said-

"Thanks. Anyways, where _would_ I sleep if you didn't have a room for me?"

"Why with me of course." He sneered.

"How come you didn't tell me four other guys would be staying with you?" You asked.

"It didn't cross my mind Lyle."

"It didn't cross your mind that I would be staying in a manor with four other boys for two weeks? With my room practically next door to their room?"

"Don't worry Lyle. Flints room is on the other side of the house, Crabbe and Goyle sleep on the 3rd floor while you sleep on the 2nd, and Blaise's is across the hall."

"What about your room?" You asked.

"Want to know where my room is Lyle? So you can sleep with me when you have a nightmare?" He said smirking.

"If I have a nightmare, I'll just go into _Blaise's_ room." Draco's smirk dropped, and you knew you had made him jealous.

"My room is..._next door_." He stared at you with his blue eyes. "C'mon everyone else is ready."

You followed Draco to Hogwarts' main entrance carrying your trunk, seeing as everyone was already there, you quickly felt embarassed knowing you had made everyone wait on you. Flint made eye contact with you winked again. You saw that there were two cars parked in front with a chaperone standing by each one. Light snowflakes were falling and you were getting cold.

"Alright, me, Flint and Blaise, in one car. Lyle, Crabbe and Goyle in the other." Draco spoke. You glared at him and he smirked.

What the hell?! He expects me to sit with two people who never say more than 4 words at a time!!!?

_Well obviously he doesn't want you sitting near Flint or Blaise without him so this was the only option. Just deal with it, you're being a bitch about it!_

You hear Crabbe and Goyle mumble and you agree to Draco's plan. You walk over the back of the car, and start putting your bag in the trunk. Flint came up behind you and said-

"Damn. I was hoping we would be together. We could have had.." You felt his arms slide over your waist. "...some _fun_." He pulled you closer so your back was touching his chest.

Oh my god...what the fuck is that poking me in my ass?..

_OMG LYLE WAKE UP! GET OUT OF HIS ARMS YOU FUCKING RETARD!_

You pulled away only to be grasped again by Flint. This time, he took your wrists and pulled you forward so you were facing him.

"I'm going to have fun with you.." Flint sneered and finally let go. He made his way to his car, leaving you stunned at his words.

You snapped out of your thoughts and got into the car Draco had assigned you. Crabbe and Goyle were already sitting down, and looking out the window. Flints words kept repeating in your head over and over.

DRACO'S POV

You had seen everything Flint was doing to Lyle from the car window you were looking out of, and you were about to do something about when he finally let Lyle go.

Bastard. He _better_ have let her go.

Flint climbed into the car and sat next to you. Blaise was busy reading a book on your left.

"God you were right Draco, that Lyle chick is _very_ fiesty. Do me a favor, once you shag her, let me have have a go at her-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because you suddenly crashed your fist into his jaw.

"What the bloody hell Draco-"

"You will _not_ talk about Lyle that way! I don't want to even hear you say her name!" You yelled. Blaise looked up from his book and stared at Flint.

"My god Draco, getting jealous are we? You know Flint's right, she does seem to have a bad side to her. I still cannot _believe_ you haven't gotten her into bed with you yet." Blaise said.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to get into bed with someone right now." You said while remembering what Lyle's father had tried to do to her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was waiting in my room once I get there, the little _slut_-" You had hard Blaise say these words and were furious with him. You punched him in the face just as you did to Flint.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU BLAISE!! LYLE IS NOT A WHORE! SHE HAS A PAST THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE!" You yell at the top of your lungs. Blaise ignored you and you stop talking. The rest of the trip is quiet, with you thinking.

She has a bad past...just like me...

YOUR POV

"Lyle..." You hear someone mumble, you ignore their comment however.

"Shes not waking up..."

"Shake her..."

You suddenly feel someone grab your shoulders and shake you hard.

"WHAT?" You yell suddenly realizing you had been asleep. You open your eyes and almost scream. Crabbe's face was one inch from yours.

"Bloody hell! You scared me!" You yelled.

"Sorry." Crabbe mumbled. "We're here."

You look out the window and you feel your mouth drop. You get out of the car with your mouth still open from shock.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor..." You hear Draco whisper in your ear.

* * *

Wow Malfoy Manor i wonder whats inside to find that out i want 25-30 reviews go now!! 


	13. Draco's Words

Draco obviously seeing your mouth hanging open continued to smirk. You had always thought your house was big, but seeing Draco's made yours seem tiny! There were two people standing at the front door, one was a woman who was smiling, and the other was a man who wore no expression what-so-ever.

"Draco darling! Welcome home!" The woman finally spoke running up to Draco and giving him a 'motherly' hug. You looked around and saw Draco blushing, while the others were trying to keep from laughing.

"Son." The father nodded towards his son while Draco just nodded back.

"Father." You heard him say.

God why can't men communicate...

"Blaise, Marcus, Vincent and Gregory! So nice to see you again!" You looked around to who she was reffering to as Vincent and Gregory.

Oh...I thought Crabbe and Goyle were their _first_ names...obviously not

You stared at Draco's mom who looked as if she was about to cry from smiling so much.

Ok..I guess I am invisible.

"Mom, this is Lyle Abben. I invited her to spend the holidays with us." Draco introduced you.

"Oh! I'm sorry dear I thought you were one of the many people who clean the house! But very nice to meet you! I am Narcissa, but you may to refer to me as Mrs. Malfoy"

You thought, _I_ was a maid!!!?

With that she walked up to you and gave a kiss on each cheek. You were use to this sort of thing since your mom's friends often did this to you.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy! What a gorgeous house you have!" You exclaim.

Yes _huge_! I _must_ find out what Draco's father does for a living!

_Draco's father! You still have to meet him!_

Draco's father came up you stared at you, you heard the other boys say 'Sir' to him as if greeting him.

"Very nice to meet you.." You started but he glared. "...sir!"

"Draco you will teach your _guest_ how to properly introduce themselves, and _only_ speak when they are spoken to." He continued ignoring your shocked face. "Narcissa and I are going to a...meeting." He shot Draco a look who nodded. "I still expect you to go to dinner at which will be ready at 7:00. Dress for the occassion, unless..." He looked at you. "You don't have something appropriate." And with he and Mrs. Malfoy got into a car and drove off.

Oh so _just_ because my mother doesn't make as much as you, you think everything I own is _trash!_! Well let me tell _you_ something buddy...

Your thoughts were disturbed by 6 house elves suddenly coming out of the house towards you.

One house elf to each person I assume...thank god!

The boys went inside leaving their luggage behind for the elves to carry up.

Oh my god, their trunks are huge, they expect those little creatures to carry them?

And indeed they did, at first they struggled but eventually dragged the trunks into the house. The smallest of the lot came up to you shaking. You started to feel bad for it, the Malfoy's weren't exactly the nicest family on the planet.

"I'm Kink (Me: Original name don't cha' think? o.0), I was assigned to you by Sir Lucius Malfoy. Is there anything I can do for you?" The elf squeaked.

"Um..yeah. Can you show me where I'll be sleeping?" You thought hoping the elf would know. She nodded and led you into the house. She offered to carry your trunk for you but you deicded to carry it yourself.

When you first walked your eyes traveled over everything. It was very plain, but the Malfoy's were obviously a very high-class family. (Me: There are pics in the results!)

You followed Kink up the stairs, down a hall, around a corner, down another hall, and around _another_ corner.

God this house is so confusing, I'm going to get lost!

Kink finally stops at door and opens it and lets you walk in first.

"This room, and I quote Sir Lucius Malfoy, is for unimportant guests." You stare at Kink in shock. "I am just quoting Miss." And with that Kink practically ran out of the room.

WTF is wrong with him!!!?

The room wasn't very big compared to yours back at your place, but it wasn't terrible. You set your trunk down and made your way to the bathroom. Which, as you expected, wasn't as big as yours either.

They probably let Draco have the biggest room in the house, seeing as he's so spoiled..

You leave the bathroom and walk into the closet (Me: Walk-in closet...k?). You stood there with your mouth open. In the closet, there were beautiful gowns and dresses on one side. The other side held over one hundred pairs of shoes. You almost scream with delight. There was barely enough room for all of your clothes to fit in the closet along with the dresses. You looked at the clock and almost jumped.

6:30!!! I only have 30 minutes to get ready!

You take a quick shower, straighten your hair and pick out a dress from the closet.

It wasn't exactly what you would call formal, but you were in a hurry. You slipped it on, and put on eyeliner and mascara and a little blush. You were staring at yourself in the mirror when you heard a knock at your door.

"Come in." You shout.

"Good god Lyle..." You turn around to see Blaise eying you up and down.

"What?" You ask knowing what he was looking at.

"Nothing, do you want an escort to dinner?" Blaise gave you the puppy-eyed looked and you couldn't refuse. Blaise looked amazing. He was wearing long black shorts, a white button up long sleeved shirt with black vans for shoes. Very simple but he looked fabulous.

"Oh my god Blaise, I feel so dressed up now. You're wearing something casual..." You start to worry.

"Oh no this is how I always dress when Draco's parents are out. I dress better when they're around."

Theres no way you can look better...

He offered you his arm, and you two walked out of your room. Not noticing a set of anger filled blue eyes staring at you from behind.

"Excuse me Zabini but what the hell are you doing?" You turn around and see Draco's eyes filled with anger staring at, not Blaise, but you.

"I'm escorting Lyle to dinner, what else?" Blaise shot back glaring at Draco.

"I told you _I_ would be taking her to dinner. Remember that little _chat_ we had in the car?" You look at Blaise and suddenly see a bruise on his jaw.

"Blaise what happened?" You touch his jaw and he looks at you with those gorgeous eyes.

"Nothing. I..fell." You could feel Draco's eyes glaring at you and him. "...well Draco obviously wants to take you. Probably wants to get you in bed by the end of the night also, so have _fun_." He kissed you on the cheek and headed downstairs. Draco walked towards you and grabbed your arm.

"Draco, what did you do to him? I know what the _chat_ is, you gave it to me." He practically dragged you down the stairs while you asked him.

"I didn't do anything Lyle. He _fell_." His voice was rising.

"Thats a lie Draco and you know it! Blaise is just being nice to me, why must you step on him and boss me _and_ him around!?" You snapped. Draco stopped and shoved you against the nearest wall.

"Blaise is a two-faced bastard who only wants you because of your looks." He whispered. "And I will not let you be around him without my knowing, and I will not allow him to get close to you. And you better not let him get close..I'm _always_ watching." He crashed his lips against yours and once again you felt butterflies in your stomache. He drew back and dragged you down the stairs to the dining room.

Beautiful dining room...much bigger than ours. What a surprise..

_Stop trying to change the subject! What the hell did Draco mean by he's 'always watching'??!_

Draco motioned for you to sit next to him, and you did so. Blaise who was on your left shot Draco a glare that could make a nun swear.

Great...I'm in between two boys who are obviously fighting over me...

_These two weeks should be interesting_...

* * *

I think it will be interesting too i wonder what will happen now? As a little treat for you wonderful reviewers will get 3 chapters tomorrow so i better start writing...

**Oh and i said i once before and ill say its again( i said this in my first story) I DONT GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT MOTHERFUCKING MARY SUE!!!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Nothing

Dinner was quiet. Blaise shot Draco glances every few seconds, and Draco would return them with glares. You would sigh every few minutes hoping they would get the message to stop. They didn't. Draco's hand was on your knee, gripped tight. You gave him a pleading look and he just smirked. Finally dinner was over, and you were happy about it. You didn't feel so well, so you just ran upstairs to your room and fell on your bed, falling asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.

An arm tightened around your waist and you sighed.

Oh how sweet! Someone is hugging me!

_In bed..._

Yeah someone is huggi-SOMEONE IS IN MY BED!!!!

Your eyes shot open and you turned over coming face-to-face with Draco who was sound asleep. You screamed and pushed him off the bed, making him grunt when he hit the floor.

"Damnit woman what the hell is your problem? That bloody hurt!" Draco yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM? IN _MY_ BED?"

"This isn't _your_ room!" You look around and gasp. This _wasn't_ the room you had fallen asleep in. You look at your clothes and almost scream. These _weren't_ the clothes you had on when you went to bed. Right now you were dressed in light blue cami with tight black shorts that hardly covered your ass.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!!" You scream. "Oh my god Draco...you didn't _rape_-"

"No I did not rape you! I came up here last night seeing you in my bed sleeping!" He smirked. "And besides you would know if I did something to you.." 

"Oh yes because it's _so_ big, and the sex would be _so_ painful." You sneered.

"Watch your mouth Lyle! Many girls told me they found themselves screaming _my_ name when they were in bed with _someone else_. What does that tell you?"

"It gives me another reason to call you a man-whore!" You did it. You angered Malfoy and you could tell. He shot up from the ground, crawled onto the bed, and jumped on top of you. He pinned your arms to the bed while letting his entire body rest on yours. You could hardly breathe..You struggled from underneath him but it was no good. He grabbed his wand from his back pocket and yelled..

"SILENCIO!" He yelled.

Oh shit..

_Well at least it's Draco and not Flint_

You're not helping!

Tears were forming behind your eyes from the pain and the shame you were about to recieve. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Draco? Are you in there?" It was his mother who asked.

"Don't come in, I'm..changing!" He smirked at you.

"Oh alright dear! Have you seen Lyle anywhere? She wasn't in her room." 

"Um..I think she might be outside. Why don't you check?" 

"Well I can't, your father and I are about to leave for another meeting. When you see Lyle, tell her not to wander around the manor alone."

"Alright mom! Go off, I wouldn't want you to be _late_." You heard footsteps walking away, knowing Draco's mom was gone. You looked up at Draco who was still smirking. You started to cry.

"God Lyle I'm not going to do anything to you!" Draco said. "This is just a warning of what I _could_ do to you. And my mother is right, you shouldn't be alone in the manor, so I'll be your escort everywhere you go. Got it?" You nodded and he got off of you. He put a charm on you so you could talk again. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs." 

You went to your room, took a shower, dried your hair, and slipped into your clothes with a pair of white sandals.

Downstairs everyone was already eating. Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces, Flint gave you another wink, Blaise smiled at you, and of course Draco was smirking. You weren't hungry so you didn't eat anything, you just went outside. Outside there was an enormous pool with fountains every few feet. You sat down and put your feet in, letting them relax in the water.

You felt someone staring at you but you ignored it. Blaise suddenly appeared next to you wearing a plain white shirt and black shorts. You stood up to say 'hello' but before you could, he wrapped his arms around your waist, and pulled you forward. He kissed you passionately, wanting to deepen the kiss you leaned your head back and wrapped your arms around his neck. The kiss seemed to last forever but, eventually he pulled away. He walked towards the house leaving you feeling confused. When Draco kissed you, you got butterflies in your stomache, but when Blaise kissed you..you felt nothing.

DRACO'S POV

"I'm going outside." You heard Blaise say as he got up. Lyle just went outside and you had a feeling Blaise was going to try something.

I should keep an eye on them.

You ran upstairs to your room, which had a balcony over looking the pool. You went outside just in time to see Lyle sit down soaking her feet in the water. Blaise walked up to Lyle who quickly stood up. 

Blaise better not try anything or both him and her will have me to deal with...

_Jealous are we?_

You bloody bet I am, she's _mine_ not Blaise's! Besides Lyle wouldn't dare to do anything with him, especially after what I told her-

Your thoughts were interrupted by seeing Blaise grab Lyle and force her into a kiss. At first you thought she was trying to get away, but seeing her arms wrap around his neck made you almost explode with anger.

I guess they didn't learn anything...maybe I need to teach them _again_.


	15. Excellent

You went back to your room angry and confused. You sat on the floor just thinking..

I like Blaise...alot..

_Then explain why you didn't feel anything when he kissed you._

I can't..

_Yes you can...You only get that feeling with one person-_

Draco...oh my god...

_Bingo...what if he saw you? He must be crushed! And angry!_

Just then you heard a loud knock on your door. Not wanting to see anyone you ignored it. But the knocking continued...yet you still kept on thinking. It wasn't long until the door flew open and an angry Draco stormed in your room. He shut the door and locked it. He glanced around the room and found you sitting in the corner of your room. 

He seems more angry than crushed...

"Have a nice time with Blaise did you Lyle?" He finally spoke. "He was right...you _are_ a slut." His words stung you. 

"Blaise would never call me a slut! You on the other hand would!"

"I said it before Lyle and I'll say it again. He only wants to shag you because of your looks! He doesn't give a damn about how you feel!" You shook your head as if saying 'No thats not true'. Your buried your head in your arms, wanting to block out everything Draco was telling you.

"STOP SHAKING YOUR HEAD! YOU'RE A SLUT AND YOU KNOW IT!" He yelled. 

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" You yelled back. "HE CARES ABOUT ME I JUST KNOW IT!" Although you were having second thoughts.

"HE DIDN'T SEEM TO CARE WHEN YOU SPENT TWO HOURS BY HIS BED! HE DIDN'T SEEM TO CARE WHEN HE KNEW WHAT I DID TO YOU IN THAT EMPTY CLASSROOM! AND THAT KISS HE JUST GAVE YOU, THAT WAS NOTHING TO HIM!" Tears were streaming down your face, when he said these words.

"GET OUT! LEAVE! MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL, I DON'T CARE!"

"THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE! YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHEN TO LEAVE!"

"FINE! _I_ WILL!" You stood up and ran towards the door, you tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. The door was locked from the inside and the outside.

"No...no...NO!" You shouted as you banging the door with your fists in anger. It was no use. No one could hear you. No one cared. You sank to the floor and buried yourself in your arms once again, banging your head against the door every few second. "No...no..no" You whispered.

Draco just stood there watching. He had won, and both him and you knew it. He had made you fall for him just like every other girl, only to be dumped by him the next day.

You shuddered from crying so much, your mascara ran down the side of your face, your eyes were bloodshot. You looked up at Draco who was now hovering over you. He showed no expression of sympathy.

"Look at you. Crying over me. How pathetic." He sneered. This wasn't true. You weren't crying over him. You were crying because of yourself. You had been so stupid so make that deal with Draco. Leading Blaise on. Giving Flint reasons to hit on you.

It's all my fault...it's all my fault..

Draco leaned down so his face was one inch from yours. He gave you a peck on the forehead, and whispered.

"It's kinda nice ya know? Having a girl cry over me every day. Knowing where I stand in relationships, the enforcer. You'll be excellent..." And with that he unlocked the door with a charm and walked out.

What did he mean, I'll be excellent...excellent for what? He's done with me...he practically said so.

You ran out the room and just.ran. You didn't know where you were going and didn't care. Anywhere was better than in your room. You have been running up and down stairs, around corners, and down halls for about ten minutes when you suddenly found a library. You walked in and sank into a couch, crying your eyes out.

Some time had pased when you suddenly heard voices. One you recognized as Mr. Malfoy, the other was unfamiliar.

"I expect Draco has been forceful with this girl, am I correct Lucius?"

"From what he tells me, yes. He said at first it was difficult but now she will do anything for him." You heard Lucius say.

"Perfect. Draco made an excellent choice."

Excellent choice for what...

"He did. So once Draco turns 17 in the next few months, he will inherit your ruling?" Mr. Malfoy asked. 

"Yes thats the plan. And he will need someone to take his anger out on, and of course someone to love. Thats where the girl comes in. Whats her name again.."

Oh my god...don't say my name...please don't say my name..


	16. I'M WHAT

"Abben. Lyle Abben." Lucius said. Your heart skipped a beat, and gasped outloud.

FUCK!!! WHY ME??

"Did you hear something Lucius..I could have sworn I heard.._something_."

"Oh I didn't hear anything my Lord."

Why was Mr. Malfoy calling this man 'My Lord'...

_Wow..you really are retarded..._

SHIT! VOLDEMORT IS IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME!!!?

"Anyways. About this Lyle girl. Does her mother know of the plan?" Voldemort asked.

"No. We're inviting her tomorrow when we announce my son's engagement to her daughter. As for the father, he died a month ago."

Why wasn't I informed about my father...

_Oh so you WANT your dad to be alive?_

Just then Draco ran into the room panting.

"Shes not here." He blurted out.

"What? What do you mean shes _not here_?" His dad asked sounding angry.

"I walked out of her room, after we had an..._argument_-" He started. "And when I came back to her room, she _wasn't there_. And I've checked everywhere in the house."

"Draco..I thought you said you could control this girl..." Voldemort said. "Obviously Lucius has not made the message clear that you are to be marrying her and treat her as your servent. I don't care what you do. Find her. When you do...start your actions immediately. I must be going, goodbye Draco. Lucius." And with that you heard a loud _crack_ knowing he was gone.

"The Dark Lord is right, Draco. You will not disappoint us. This girl was made to serve you, enforce it."

"I _have_ been enforcing it." Draco said sounding angry.

"You will _not_ talk back to me that way. Remember what I did to you..I can do it again. Especially now since no one can hear you scream.."

Oh my god..whats he going to do to Draco..

_DON'T PITY HIM!!!_

"I will try harder." Draco mumbled. You heard footsteps coming near you and you froze.

"Draco do not walk away from someone when you are talking to them.." His father sneered.

"Something's not right.."

"Well I would rather you not follow your emotions considering you have a girl to find."

The two left the room, leaving you there shocked at what you had just heard. You sat up quickly and ran out of the room, heading up to your room. It wasn't long before when someone grabbed your waist and threw you to the floor. Panting in pain, you stared at your attacker who was now hovering over you.

"Where the FUCK have you BEEN?" Draco asked looking furious. You stood up and walked right up to him, glaring at him.

"You knew. You knew _all along_ and you didn't tell me!?"

"Yes." Draco answered you obviously knowing what you were talking about.

"Why me. WHY ME! THERE ARE TONS OF OTHER GIRLS WILLING TO BE IN MY POSITION! WILLING TO DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!" You yelled. Suddenly Draco pulled you and forced his lips onto yours as he kissed you roughly. You pulled away shocked...

"I don't want someone who'd be willing to do something for me." Draco said while circling you. "I want someone who fights back but eventually gives in. I want someone to realize the fact that they cannot win. That, my dear, would be you." He shoved you against the wall and put his arms on the wall blocking your escape.

"So basically you want someone who would suffer? Someone who would have to listen to you, doing things that would pain them, while causing you pleasure?"

"Exactly." Draco smirked.

"You disgust me." You spat out at him.

"You _want_ me."

"I _hate_ you."

"You do not hate me. You may despise my actions, but you do not.hate.me." He leaned in and roughly kissed you again, then slowy moved down towards your neck. You tried pushing him away, but he was too fast. He grabbed your wrists and slammed them against the wall so they were pinned down.

"You'd better get use to this. You're my future bride. And I plan to do to _everything_ to you." He whispered in your ear sending chills down your spine. "And you better get use to sleeping with me since thats what you'll be doing for the rest of your life. Start now." He grabbed your arm and dragged you to his room. He started to undress while you sat on his bed thinking.

Things are moving way too fast...finding out I have to marry Draco, to be his _slave_, discovering my father is dead, having to sleep with Draco every night from now on. God.

"I hope you're not planning to wear _that_ to bed." You said to Draco looking at him. He was dressed in black boxers. Nothing else.

"What? Too much clothing? I knew it. I could just wear _nothing_ if you'd like.." He smirked.

"No. You're fine. I'm going to go into the bathroom to change. You spat out. "I have to go to my room to get some clothes-"

"No I'll go. I'm not letting you leave this room. I'll pick something out..." He smirked at his last comment. After some time, he came back holding a pair of-

You stared in disbelief. There was no way you were going to wear that while sleeping in the same bed as Draco.

"Draco. Those aren't _shorts_. They're-" You started.

"Yes I know what they are. You didn't have any shorts, so this was the next best thing.." He smirked at you.

"I'm not wearing that!!" You exclaimed.

"It's either this, or nothing. And you know which one I would prefer.." He sneered. You grabbed the clothes out of his hand and ran into the bathroom while slamming the door. You stared at the clothes for a second but then slipped into them. You cleaned your face realizing you had mascara on your cheeks. When you went back into his room, Draco was already in bed. In the middle actually, so no matter where you slept he would be right beside you.

"Draco could you move over slightly.." You asked quietly while slipping into bed realizing you were on the very edge, about to fall off.

"No." His answer was short, simple, yet made you hate him even more. You turned on your side facing away from him, but suddenly felt his arms wrap around your waist. You didn't bother to fight back, knowing you would have to get use to this.

* * *

Ok that it for now i hope you liked all the chapters! Oh and about the chapters being so short thats what happens when u rush to get them posted to give to great readers! Now I want 45-50 reviews now go review! 


	17. Mrs Lyle Malfoy

"Holy shit.."

"Look at their position.."

"Do you think they _did something_?"

"Probably." 

Voices kept talking, at first you thought you were dreaming but then you realize you weren't. Draco's arms were still wrapt around, you open your eyes and scream. Staring back at you were three faces, inches away from yours. You recognize their faces as Flint, Crabbe and Goyle. You moan and close your eyes again.

"She just moaned. They _did_ do something..." Flint sneered. 

"Did what-" You started to ask but stopped thinking about what they had just said. "EW! HELL NO! I moaned because waking up with three faces staring back at me doesn't exactly scream 'good morning'."

"What the bloody hell are you going on about Lyle?" Draco said still half-asleep. 

Wait...one, two, three-

"Wheres Blaise?" You ask becoming worried.

"He...uh...left." Goyle mumbled.

"Left? When? Why?" You said as you sat up quickly.

"He was feeling..._homesick_." Sensing the sarcastic tone in Draco's voice, you grabbed his shoulders forcing him towards you.

"What.Did.You.Do?" You spat out.

"_Nothing_. I didn't want him to make a move on you again, so I..._suggested_ he go home." 

"What-" You started but you were interrupted by Draco's mother bursting in the room.

"Lyle! Sweetheart! Congratulations! Draco told me he gave you the wonderful news!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Oh of course! _Draco_ told me everything!" You put on a fake smile, Mrs. Malfoy continued to smile obviously not catching your sarcasm.

"Well, as you may know, the announcement is tonight, so we should all going shopping for formal clothing today!" Everyone nodded agreeing with the plan.

"Ok well..er..get dressed..and meet me downstairs." And with that Draco's mom rushed out of the room. You suddenly remembered how you were dressed and quickly covered yourself up with the bed sheets.

"Don't worry Lyle, we've already seen you..you don't need to hide.." Flint said while winking at you.

"Get out." Draco said looking angry at Flint's remark. The 3 boys left leaving you and Draco alone. 

"Thanks. Flint was starting to scare me.." You said while laughing nervously.

"He scares all." He gave you a quick peck on the cheek and got out of bed.

_Awww he does care about me.._

"Are you just going to sit there? Believe me I wouldn't mind taking you out in public dressed like _that_.." He smirked at you.

AH! One minute he _seems_ protective, the next minute he's a pervert!

"I have to go to my room for my clothes.." You started for the door, but Draco started talking.

"No need. Kink moved all of your clothing to my room. I thought it might be easier." 

"Oh..thanks." You went up to the dresser and picked out an outfit. It was snowing outside so you decided to dress warm.

You go into the bathroom and change. You straighten your hair, put on eyeliner, mascara, blush, and clear lipgloss, finally you brush your teeth, and head downstairs.

Everyone was waiting by the front doors, well everyone except Draco who trudged down after you. 

"Thanks for waiting..." He glared at you. He was wearing a black sweater, and black pants.

"Sorry.." You mutter while looking at him up and down.

_Damn...Very simple...but god he looks hot..._

Yeah he does actually..

_You.Just.Agreed._

Oh my god, I did. Note To Self: Take Asprin.

The trip to London was chaotic. You sat between Draco and Flint, who was giving you winks everytime you made eye contact with him. Draco, who noticed this, kept glaring at him, and continued to smirk at you. The driver was swearing at the people who kept honking their horns at him. You could hear him talking to himself..

"Damn traffic...damn people..I hate London.."

Mrs. Malfoy and the two other boys rode in a seperate car. Lucius had to go to a _meeting_, meaning meeting up with Voldemort probably. Finally after about an hour, the car stopped at a store called 'Yvonne-Leigh' (Me: I made this up..it could be a real store I dunno..). Draco gets out, and drags you out with him. The other car stopped soon after yours did, and Narcissa got out and went on in.

Inside, the store was deserted. You made a confused face at Draco who didn't notice. Soon a lady and a man walked up to Mrs. Malfoy and started talking.

"Ah Narcissa!" The lady said. She was tall, slim, had curly brown hair, and looked around 35. She and Mrs. Malfoy exchanged kisses on their cheeks, and then the man did the same thing. The man was slightly taller than Draco, had shaggy brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. He didn't look a day over 20.

"This is my son Jason, he is working here to help pay his tuition money for his boarding school he attends. He turns 18 in August." The lady exclamed, obviously proud of her son.

HE'S 17???!! Damn he's fine...

_Remember..Draco...Does his name ring a bell?_

"Draco sweetie! The last time I saw you were 10! How old are you now?" The lady asked, ignoring you. You almost burst out with laughter as the lady gave a peck on Draco's cheeks.

"I'm 16." He mumbled. He looked over at you and gave you a 'shut-up' glare. The lady nodded and walked off with Narcissa talking.

"And who is this?" Jason asked looking you up and down.

"I'm-" You started to introduce yourself but Draco wrapped his hand around your waist and introduced you instead.

"This is Lyle Abben. My _fiance_."

"You're a little young to be getting married don't you think?" Jason asked Draco still looking at you.

"My parents have plans for me, getting married at a young age, 17 to be exact, is part of it." Draco snapped.

"I still have not heard Lyle say anything yet." Jason said in a soft voice.

"We're just here shopping." You explained.

"Yes. Our _engagement_ is tonight, and we are picking out clothes, and I believe Lyle here, is picking out her _wedding dress_. You know, for the _wedding_. Since, we, are getting _married_." Draco said.

"You want to mention that one more time? I don't think he got the message." You sneered. Jason laughed and you couldn't help but notice how his laugh _was_. It wasn't annoying, it wasn't a forced laugh, it was...perfect.

"C'mon lets go." Draco pushed you away from Jason and continued talking though very loudly this time. "We have alot of _things_ we need to do before the _wedding_!"

"God Draco, I was just talking to him." You said.

"Right. Anyways, Lyle go over to my mom she wants to help you pick out your dress for tonight and your wedding dress. I'll be next door, so if you need anything...someone to talk to, someone to make-out with, you know where to find me." He tenderly kissed you and ran off.

For an hour Narcissa had been handing you dress after dress saying 'Try this on!' and when you did she would either say 'No. That doesn't work. Let me find something else.' or 'Beautiful! But I'm sure we can find something better!'

Finally she gave you a dress which she said looked the best on you! You did agree, it showed off your curves, it brought out your eyes, and it went well with your tanned skin.

Next was your wedding gown. Another hour passed with Mrs. Malfoy doing the exact same thing. Finally she gave up, and said you could do your wedding shopping later since it would be a while before you would become Mrs. Lyle Malfoy.

Mrs. Lyle Malfoy..Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy...Mrs. Lyle Abben Malfoy...

_I like the sound of it.._

So do I..


	18. Betrayal

"So Draco you never told me who would be going to this thing?" You were back in his bedroom, admiring the dress you had just got.

"Friends and family. You might recognize some of them from school." Draco was standing in front of the mirror admiring _himself_.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"Mhhm."

It was 5:15 and the gathering didn't start until 6:00pm. You decided to start getting ready in your room since Draco obviously wasn't done looking at himself in his.

You took a long shower, put on your dress, slightly curled your hair, did your make-up, and slipped on your heels. You had to admit you looked stunning in the mirror. Draco appeared in the doorway, dress in...black. All black.

What a surprise..

_Well black does look good on him so why are you complaining?_

"You look awful, now lets go, we're already late." Draco sneered. It was 6:15 and the guests were already here.

"You look horrible yourself." You snapped as you walked towards him.

_Liar._

He offered you his arm, and when you didn't take it, he grabbed yours instead. He led you downstairs where everyone was gathered at the bottom. You could see Pansy Parkinson in the front glaring at you

Please don't let me trip..please.do not.let.me.fall.

You spoke too soon. Your foot missed a step and you came crashing down on the step you missed, landing on your ass. Everyone was staring at you, and then everyone broke into laughter. You turned around to find Draco still walking down the stairs. When he walked by you, he didn't even bother to help you up.

WTF!?

You got up on your own and followed Draco. Once you reached the bottom of the stairs everyone stopped laughing, seeing as you were embarassed. The silence was broken once again by Mrs. Malfoy talking.

"Um..everyone...this is...Lyle Abben. Soon to be Mrs. Lyle Malfoy." Everyone just stared at you, Pansy was doing her best to not laugh, your mother who was in the back just shook her head. "Ok. Well now that the new couple has made their entrance..lets all make our way into the ballroom." With that everyone turned around and headed in the opposite direction whispering.

Draco wasn't waiting for you, however someone else was. You smiled at him, and walked over to him.

Jason was wearing a navy blue button up shirt and khaki pants. He had a warm smile on and offered you his arm.

JASON!!

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? BACK AWAY FROM THE HOT GUY!_

But he offered him arm to me! I can't just _not_ accept it!

"What are you doing here?" You asked him as he walked you into the ballroom.

"Your future mother-in-law invited my mom and I." He started. "Anyways, sorry about Draco just leaving you like that."

"Oh...yeah..well I'd better get use to it." You laughed nervously. When you entered the ballroom, you gasped. People in the middle were dancing and everyone else was standing around talking. Draco was no where in sight.

"Wow." Jason whispered as you nodded. "I don't see Draco anywhere. Do you think he would mind if I asked you to dance?"

"Yeah actually he would-" You started but Jason suddenly looked sad. "But you know what? Screw him. I'd love to."

Jasons face brightened up and led you onto the dance floor. He put his on your waist and you put yours on his shoulders. Jason started up a conversation.

"So..Draco is very lucky to marry someone like you. And you are lucky too, he's very wealthy." The last part made you laugh.

"So where do you live?" You asked.

"I live in a manor in a small town outside of England, The Lynoll Manor as it is called. I attend Ghiurd Forge for my education."

(Me: Just to let you guys know, Jason is a wizard. Ghiurd Forge is a wizarding boarding school. How do you pronounce Ghiurd? I have no idea. I just made it up. Say it however you want.)

"Manor? Why are you working to pay your tuition money?"

"I like to get things myself." He answered.

The rest of the dance was quiet until someone tapped Jason on the shoulder.

"I'm cutting in." You heard Draco's voice.

"Aren't you supoose to ask?" Jason demanded.

"She's my wife, she doesn't care. And I'm pretty sure, you don't have a problem with it do you?" He asked glaring at him.

"No. Thank you for the dance Lyle." He gave you a kiss on the forehead and walked away. Draco pulled you closer to him so his chest was barely touching yours.

"I don't care? I don't have a say in anything?" You asked getting angry.

"You do. And you will in a lot of things once we are together." He wasn't looking at you in the eye but looking over your shoulder. You turned around and saw a group of girls who looked about your age smiling, and batting their eye lashes at Draco. He was smirking at them, and you started to get jealous. You put your hands on Draco's face, forcing him to look at you. When he did, you leaned up and planted a tender kiss on his lips.

You turned back around to see the girls with their mouths open glaring at you. You smiled and flipped them off, and went back to dancing with Draco. A little closer this time though.

"I have to go somewhere Draco." You said, he didn't ask questions, he just nodded. You walked out of the ballroom and made your way into a small room with a couch. You sat on it. You just needed to sit down, that was all. So far you had hardly seen anyone you knew. And you were getting quite bored. After about ten miuntes you left the small room and walked down the hall alone. It was dark, and quiet.

The silence was broken by someone laughing. A girly high-pitched laugh. You turned the corner and almost screamed.

There against the wall, was a girl you recognized from the group who was flirting with Draco earlier. She was making out with...you stood there shocked, Draco himself.

He saw you and immediately backed off of the girl. But it was too late, the damage was done. You turned around and started running, not caring if you broke your heels. Draco called your name several times, but didn't bother to come after you. Tears were streaming down your face.

How could he???!

_Well love, he is a god in other girls eyes._

Well yeah but I expected him to at least stop...

You ran into Draco's room, and started packing your things.

I have to get out of here..

* * *

Ok that was 2 chapters thank you for all the beautiful reviews i think you all deserve those chapters. Next chapters will be out tonight or be tomorrow i dont know if i type today it depends. Thank you 


	19. Welcome Back

_Where do you plan on going honey?_

Anywhere. Anywhere is better than here.

You finished packing your things and glanced around the room.

I can't go to Jason's house...his mother would tell Narcissa.

_What about Blaise? Or your friends from Hogwarts or even Hogwarts itself?_

I don't know where they live, and no. Draco could get me there...

_Well what about-_

Home..I'll go there. I hope mom understands my situation...

You looked around Draco's room and spot a huge fireplace.

Floopowder is my only option to leave. I can't just walk out...

You have only traveled by floopowder a few times before, but you were desperate. You walked up to the fireplace with your trunk behind you, you grabbed a handful of dust in a cup nearby, and finally climbed into the fireplace.

_God it's so crammed...and it's messing up my dress..._

Yeah the dress I was wearing to the engagement announcement of me and- 

Your eyes filled with tears as you thought of Draco. You got over your feelings and dropped the dust and yelled-

"ABBEN HOUSEHOLD"

You were spinning so much you started to get sick, but it all stopped and you were thrown out of another fireplace. You stood up not bothering to dust off the ashes on your dress. Looking around you felt your tears come back. You were in the library. _Your library, you were home_.

You dragged your trunk up to your room and collapsed on the bed. You realized how much you missed being home, especially with all of the drama that was going around. Before you knew it you fell into a deep sleep, mascara running down the sides of your face, and your eyes puffy from crying.

You woke up and found your house-elf Misty in your room, almost as if waiting for you to wake up. As soon as Misty made eye contact with you she ran out. You sat in bed until you heard your door burst open, watching your mother run in looking furious.

"Mom.." You mumble but she started talking instead.

"How dare you. How _dare you_!" She snapped. "How dare you leave your own party! Running away, doing God knows what, embarassing me! How do you think that makes me look? People were thinking I raised some immature child who runs from her problems-"

"I'M 16 MOM! I AM A CHILD! GETTING MARRIED AT THIS AGE IS NOT WHAT I WANTED!" You yelled.

"You should be happy to be married into a _fine_ family such as the Malfoy's! And _Draco_, well he is _perfect_ for you! He invites you into his home, asks you to be his wife, and what do you do? YOU RUN AWAY!"

"HE DIDN'T ASK! HE DIDN'T PROPOSE OR _ANYTHING_!"

"I will not be spoken to like that Lyle Chantal Abben!" She only used your full name when she was really angry. "Now, the Malfoy's and I have made an agreement. You will return to their manor for the remainder of the break, and serve Draco. His every command you will do, if you do not, not only will you have me to answer to, but the _law_." 

"What? It's official?" You were shocked.

"I signed a contract as your guardian permitting you to serve Draco Malfoy until you return to Hogwarts."

"But..you never even _asked_ me! YOU NEVER EVEN ASKED-"

"Stop talking. I am taking you back to the Malfoy Manor, _today_ whether you like it or not." Your mom sneered.

"Whats gotten into you? I'm your daughter! Do you not care-"

"No daughter of mine would have behaved such as you did last night. Get ready. I'll be back in ten minutes, and do not even _think_ about go somewhere else." And with she stormed out of the room. Your trunk was already packed from the night before, so you got changed. You wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain pink shirt. 

If I am going to serve Malfoy, he's not going to see me in a skirt..

_You called him Malfoy...what happened to Draco-_

Shut up! I hate that name! I hate _him_!

Your mom returned giving you no sign of sympathy.

"We are traveling by fire, Mr. Malfoy asked you return to his home..immediately."

"Why would Draco's father-" 

"I was not talking about Lucius, I was reffering to Draco. You will call him Mr. Malfoy, Sir, or if you wish Master Draco."

I'm not calling him Master Draco...thats for damn sure.

You two stepped into the fireplace in your room and once again found yourself getting sick from turning around. The next thing you knew you were thrown onto the floor of the Malfoy's living room, with Draco looking at you from the side of the room. 

"Welcome back." He sneered.

This is it. Contract or not, I will _not_ be some sort of slave to that foul little demon..

_CONTRACT OR NOT?? What the bloody hell are you thinking?! This is the LAW we are dealing with!_

Fine. But I will not let him boss me around like he did before. This time I am showing him my bitchy side..


	20. Not Outside Your Not

"_Lyle_...why did you leave? I was so worried about you." Draco looked at you and smirked. He was only doing this to convince your mom he actually cared.

"How sweet of you Draco!" Your mom exclaims as you roll your eyes. She turns around and whispers so only you can hear. "I am coming back tonight, and when I do, I better not have any complaints.." She took one last smile Draco and headed back into the fireplace.

"So..." He started to say while walking towards you. "I'll take your things upstairs to your room." You were surprised. Draco was doing a small favor for you. A big one in his dictionary though. He grabbed your trunk and headed upstairs while yelling-

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to follow me?" You shook your head at thinking that he could possibly be nice towards you. Following Draco was quiet. He didn't look back at you. He didn't say anything. He just.Walked. Finally you were in your room. Well, the room you had started out in before you were forced to sleep in Draco's.

"Heres your room. If I need you I'll call." He headed out and left you alone.

I have my own room again..

You sigh in relief and started to unpack. Once you were done you decided to watch the TV you had in your room.

Quidditch...quidditch..quidditch...damnit don't the Malfoy's get anything else _besides_ quidditch games?

You turned off the TV and soon found yourself being bored again. It only lasted a few moments though because you suddenly heard-

"ABBEN!" That wonderful voice filled your head...not. It was Draco calling you. You slowly walked into his room and stood by his door. He was lying on his bed watching, a quidditch game.

What.A.Surprise.

"I'm thirsty." He said it plain and simple but you continued to just stand there.

"Your point? Just get a drink of water from your bathroom-"

"You expect me to drink _that_? I want a glass of butterbeer. Theres some downstairs in the kitchen. And need I remind you that you _do_ have to call me either Mr. Malfoy, Sir, or my personal favorite Master-"

"I am not calling you by your favorite name. I'll say sir, and only sir." You headed out the door and started downstairs for the kitchen. Narcissa and Lucius were nowhere to be found. You suspected there were out again, but soon found a note attatched to the bottom of the stairs.

_Draco,  
Your mother and I have gone out for business again. Have Lyle make you dinner, and don't hesitate to order her about.  
-Your Father_

You ripped up the note and threw the peices onto the floor. You walked into the kitchen, ignoring how beautiful it was and fixed Draco a glass of butterbeer.

"Heres your drink.." You were now standing in in the doorway of Draco's room. He continued to stare at you. ".._sir_." You mumbled at last.

"Bring it to me." You walked over to him and handed it to him. He chucked half of it down and gave you the glass back. "Fill it up again."

"Theres still half of it left-"

"Again. You expect me to drink something that has been in there for God knows how long?" He sneered. "Go on." He 'shooed' at you but you continued to stand there. The next thing you did left him bewildered. You dumped the remainder of his drink on him wetting his hair and his bed.

"Well at least now you don't have to worry about drinking the rest of it.." You smiled and walked out of the room, leaving him shocked and a little pissed off.

Once you were back into your room you burst out laughing. It wasn't _that_ funny but Draco's face was priceless. Once you were done laughing, you decided to get out of the house, giving you an excuse to escape Draco for another hour or so. You threw on a jacket, a matching scarf, and headed out of the door downstairs. You were greeted by heavy snow and a chilly breeze.

You were in the front yard which was huge and started walking. Trudging through the 10 inch thick snow, you finally sat down. Ignoring the cold feeling on your ass you just stared at the winter wonderland before you.

God the Malfoy's are lucky..it's gorgeous here...

_Getting soft now are we?_

I thought I got rid of you...

_I'm always here. Once you start thinking about Draco or anything to do with him, I'm here._

You sat there for a few minutes just gazing at the snow on the ground, which was quickly building up. You started to shiver and knew it was time to go back in. As soon as stood up however, someone ran straight on into you, causing you to fall backwards, and causing the person who attacked you to fall on top of you.

"Lyle what are you doing out here?" You stared at Draco who was now so close to your face, you could feel his warm breath on you.

"Can you get off of me?" You said getting annoyed. This was the last position you wanted to be in.

"Don't change the subject. What are you doing out here?" He asked again.

"Ignoring you."

"Thats impossible. You can never escape from me, I am, after all, your master-"

"Not out here you're not."

"What are you talking about-"

"My mom said I have to serve you..in the _Malfoy Manor_. Does this.." You turn your head form side to side. "..look like the Malfoy Manor?"

"You have to go inside sometime." Draco was obviously trying to hide anger towards what you just said.

"No I don't. I can sleep out here, in a...tent...and hunt...cute little rabbits for food..." You said realizing how stupid you sounded. Draco chuckled and continued to stay in his position on top of you.

"What about showering?" He said sarcastically.

"I can run around naked in the snow...that'll be my shower.." You said laughing slightly.

"Ooo I'll be sure to watch.." You roll your eyes at his comment, but he continues to talk.

"What about friends? Or talking? Surely you don't expect to become friends with a squirrel?"

"No. I'll talk to _myself_.."

"Beautiful _and_ crazy. What a mix! I can't wait to get you drunk.."

"Like that'll ever happen around you."

"Oh of course. You being the 'goody-goody' of your family, wouldn't even _think_ about drinking..or doing anything else bad for that matter..."

You gave him a 'shut-up' glare and started to change the subject.

"Where did everyone go? Flint, Crabbe and Goyle? Where are they?"

"They left this morning to go back to their families."

"Oh. Well Draco do you mind? I'm getting kinda cold out here." That was a lie considering Draco's body was keeping you warm, but you didn't want him to know this.

"Deciding to go back inside? Where all hell can break loose from me the moment you step inside?" He said sarcastically while laughing. You couldn't help but smile.

Draco got off of you and even helped you up.

_Awww how sweet.._

You started walking towards the house you felt a hard slap on your ass. You turn around seeing Draco smirking at you. Getting an idea in your head, you walk up towards him wearing a sexy grin on your face. When your face was inches from his you acted as if you were about to kiss him. Instead, you hardly kneed him where the sun don't shine, instantly making him fall to the ground gasping. You couldn't help but laugh and start running towards the house.

* * *

Hey ppl im so i toke so long to send more chapters to this story. I'm going through a crisis right now it seems my boyfriend ran a away from home and i let him go so im going to be traveling to where ever he went so chapters might not come out the way u want too so ya... 


	21. The Other Side

Once you got inside the house, you looked at the clock. It read 6:45 pm and you realized you had to make dinner.

I might as well make some for Malfoy..He has to eat too...

You went into the kitchen and found another note, this time it was from your mom. 

_Lyle,  
Do not make any dinner plans to go out. Make dinner for you, Draco, and me in the house. I will be coming in later to join you, I hope nothing has gone wrong, or you know what will happen.  
-Mom_

Thats it. No I love you? Or I hope you're doing fine?...Ugh what.a.bitch!

You started making the only dish you knew how to make pizza.

I hope this suits my mom and Malfoy..

You finished making dinner and set the table. There were no house elves around, obviously they were informed not to help you. Draco was no where to be found, probably still outside. You laughed again remembering his face. 

"Think that was funny do you?" You turned around seeing Draco glaring at you. You nodded your head trying your best to not smile.

"Dinners ready.." You finally say. He didn't say anything as he sat down. You sat as far away from him as possible. Soon your mom came in, looking at the odd positioning. It must have been werid seeing one person at one end of a long dining table, and the other on the opposite side. She sighed and sat in the middle.

"So Draco, how have things been?" She said it in a nice tone, but deep down she was curious to see if you screwed anything up yet. "How has Lyle been towards you?" 

Uhhh hello? I'm right here..you can ask me that question.. 

"Actually.." Draco started to say while glaring at you. You close your eyes and sigh.

Shit he's gonna tell her what I have been doing to him...

Draco however noticed that you were worried and let his face soften.

"..Yes shes been very obedient." You look up at Draco who was now smirking at you. When he thought your mom wasn't looking, he mouthed the words 'You Owe Me'.

"Really? She has?" Your mom suddenly said seeming surprised. She glanced at you and Draco back and forth. "Lyle can I talk to you for a second in private."

You started to get up but your mom started to speak.

"Have I not taught you better? Ask Draco if you can be excused."

"May I be excused..._sir_?" You said through gritted teeth. Draco nodded and you got out of the room as quickly as possible with your mom following.

You were out in one of the main halls when your mom started whispering to you.

"What is wrong with you Lyle? _Must_ you continue having _that_ attitude. I know Draco is covering up for you.." She spat out. You didn't say anything so she continued.

"You were sent here so you could pay your respects towards Draco Malfoy. If he _ever_ covers up for you again, I will contact The Ministry. Your contract forbids this. I am not blaming him, I am blaming _you_. Do you understand?"

You stood there, not answering. Suddenly there was a hard slap against your face. You looked back up to your mom who was furious.

"Yes. I understand." You said calmly. Now was not the time to get into an argument. Your mother has never hit you before so this shocked you.

"Good. I'll say it again. You should be happy to be married into the Malfoy family. Right now you are not showing it, and if you do not soon, you will be beneath them and me. You will never be good enough for them, so you should be grateful Draco picked you." Her words stung you. "I have had enough of tonight. Good night Lyle." She turned around and headed out the back door.

You suddenly lost your appetite and noticed how much you had always disliked your mother. Ever since you were little she was controlling your every move. Forcing you to be sweet to everyone, even your enemies. She always said 'You'll never be good enough for anyone unless you do what I want you to.' You believed her and did her every demand. Once you were older, she started to respect you a little, realizing you were turning out like her. That respect was broken tonight.

You ran outside to once again escape the Malfoy Manor. You ran into the middle of the yard and tripped scratching your face and freezing it against the snow you landed on, but you didn't care. You didn't even bother to try to get up.

Maybe I'm not good enough for anyone...

Your cheek still stung from your mothers slap but you refused to pay attention to the pain. You were so angry and despressed. No one had confidence in you, your father had tried to take advantage of you, your mother believed you were worthless, your 'friends' were probably nice to you because your mom was a celebrity. And Draco. Well he probably didn't even care that you were outside freezing to death.

Just kill me now...I don't care how...just do it..

The snow was piling on top of you, but you ignored it. The cold was unbearable but you didn't move. You just closed your eyes waiting for something to happen.

You suddenly felt arms wrapping themselves around you, pulling you up. You were turned around and were embraced by a warm body. You never looked at the face of your 'rescuer' you just continued to be held. You let your emotions get to you, and were instantly sobbing.

"Shh. It's alright. Everything will be alright." You looked up and saw...

Draco. He was holding you. _Hugging you_. You felt like you were 5 being held by your parents after a nightmare. He touched your red cheek and you winced.

"I heard everything. I _saw_ everything." He said in a gentle tone. He continued to hold you until he noticed you were shivering. He picked you up bridal style, and carried you back inside the house.


	22. Just Go

You wake up to someone sneezing and coughing.

_Thats you genius_..

Shit I have a cold...

You open your eyes and realize you are in your bed, the last thing you could remember was being carried by Draco from outside.

"Oh you're finally awake." You look around and see Draco standing in your doorway.

"Yeah..." Last night's incident still whirled around in your brain. "What time is it?"

"6:30pm don't worry your mom isn't coming for dinner tonight." Draco managed to say, for some reason he was having a difficult time saying things.

"Oh.." You whispered. Deep down you were happy that you wouldn't see your mom tonight. Imagine her face once she finds out that you've been sleeping all day.

"Well..I better leave.." Draco starts to turn around.

"Draco..." He turned back around and stares at you. "Thanks."

He nodds and heads out the door. You get up and throw on black sweatpants and a light blue cami. You quickly brush your hair, and don't even bother to put on any make-up.

"I better get dinner started." You say to yourself remembering that you _were_ here to 'serve' Draco.

You head downstairs and as soon as you do you hear the doorbell ring.

Well obviously Draco isn't going to answer that...

You open the door and see a girl standing there. You immediately recognize her as the girl Draco was making out with at your engagement party.

"Draco and I have a date." She suddenly says.

"Hello? Are you just going to stand there?" She said getting annoyed. You didn't move, you just continued to stand there looking at her. She was really pretty, she had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

I probably look like shit compared to her right now!

"Oh wait a second...you're _Lyle_." She said your name as if it was some horrible disease that killed people. "I thought you left. I'm Lindsay"

"I'm back." You gave a sarcastic smile and headed up to Draco's room. He was lying on his bed reading.

"I didn't know you could read.."

"Who was that at the door?" Draco said ignoring your comment.

"Your date." You snapped.

"My what?" Draco puts the book down and looks at you.

"Your _date_..._Lindsay_. You know..the girl you were _making out with_!"

"Lindsay?" He seemed confused. "Oh. _Lindsay_. She asked me out and I said yes without thinking."

"Sure Draco." You were about to walk out when Draco jumped up and grabbed your arm.

"I swear, she means nothing to me."

"Let me go. You wouldn't want your precious Lindsay to wait on you." You spat out. His grip remained firm but you ignored it.

"I wasn't thinking that night. She...she came onto me!"

"Yeah _she_ came onto _you_. Thats why _she_ was the one against the wall with _you_ attacking her." You yanked your arm away from him but he just grabbed it back.

"I don't even _want_ to go. I'll stay here if it bothers you that much."

"Is that what you do? Lead girls on and then break their hearts at the last minute, saying they mean nothing to you?" You were glad that Draco offered to stay home but you couldn't help but notice how wrong that was to Lindsay.

"Lyle I-"

"Is that what you say about me? Say I mean nothing to you whenever you're with someone else?"

"But-"

"Just go Draco. Leave. I'm sick anyways. I wouldn't want my _dear sweet master_ getting _ill_." You pulled away from his grip and went into your room. You heard Draco go downstairs and soon the door shut, knowing Draco left with Lindsay.

DRACO'S POV

"And then I moved to France to live with my mom, and then my father died making my mom and I very rich. I was very popular at my school..."

_One Hour Later_

"But I was like 'No way!' and she was like 'Yes!' and so it turned out she was right, and he _did_ like me! But he turned out to be an idiot.."

_30 Minutes Later_

"And then I met you! I knew you were the one so I had to ask you out, to get your mind off of that Lyle girl! I can't believe your parents are making you marry her. You should marry me! Or you can marry her, murder her, then run off with me!"

DOES SHE EVER STOP TALKING???!

You were sitting outside waiting to get your food you had just ordered. The place was crowded so it was taking quite awhile. Lindsay was going on and on about her life, only stopping to breathe so she could continue.

"Draco?" She snapped. "Have you heard anything I just said?" You glance at her and shake your head.

"I was saying you should marry Lyle, then murder her, and then marry me! We could be so happy together...god the kids would be gorgeous! I'm sorry your parents are forcing you to be someone like..._her_."

"Whats wrong with her?" You asked getting angry.

"Shes not..well...good enough for you. I mean compare her to _me_. Did you see what she was dressed like when she answered the door? I mean, really, when you're expecting company, dress to impress!"

"God, you sound just like her mother!" You started to raise your voice.

"Well serves her right! You need someone who you actually _care_ about." She places her hand over yours and looks deeply into yours. "And I know who that person it.."

"You do?" You said raising your eyebrows.

"Draco, sweetie, I'm talking about _us_. I know what that kiss meant that night-"

"That kiss meant nothing."

"WHAT?" She screamed as she stood up. People were looking at her, Lindsay was obviously trying to make a huge scene.

"So when you said you wanted to see me tonight, that was a big lie?" She screamed, tears were streaming down her face.

"I never said that. You were the one who made plans for today." You snapped back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I better be getting home. Theres someone I need to talk to."

You stood up leaving Lindsay crying over what just happened.

_I have to get home...I need to talk to Lyle.._

God I hope she forgives me, I've been such an idiot..

* * *

ok that is it next chapters come out whenever bye 


	23. Promise

**YOUR POV **

What a bastard!

_Who Lindsay or Draco?_

BOTH! Lindsay is obviously a slut and Malfoy...how can he possibly agree to go with..._her_? Knowing he has to marry me.

_Speaking of marriage...Draco still gonna marry you?_

I dunno..I haven't given it much thought..Damn Draco..

You were lying on a couch in a small room on the third floor, alone. A storage place considering there were dusty lamps that didn't work, old wooden furniture, and other junk. There was hardly any place to move, which is why you were there. Someone would have to look real hard to find you.

As SOON as I started _liking_ him, he goes and pulls off a stunt like this...

_So you're admitting it! You DO have feelings towards him!_

I said _like_. You make it sound like I love him with all my heart..

Just then you hear footsteps outside the room, getting louder you knew they were drawing near you.

"Lyle?" You heard Draco's voice call out. You didn't answer.

"Damnit Lyle where the fuck are you!?" Draco yelled. You heard a worried tone in his voice so you decided to answer.

"You're back early. I expected you to stay out the whole night with Lindsay." You snapped, still lying on the couch.

"Where are you?" Draco said still outside the storage room, trying to ignore your comment.

"Follow the voice of the sad depressed girl genius." You heard Draco walk into the room and move stuff around so his pathway was easier.

"Sad and depressed? Now why would that be?" He called back still trying to find you.

"Hmmmm...gee I dunno. Maybe the fact that on _my_ engagement night, my husband-to-be was off making out with some random girl, and making dinner plans with her!" You scowled.

"She wasn't random!"

"Then what the hell was she! One of your 6 wives?"

"She was my ex-girlfriend!"

"Wow...making out with your _ex-girlfriend_, even better! I didn't even know people like you _had_ girlfriends. Too afraid to commit.."

"I have to commit to you.." Draco still hadn't found you, which was kinda surprising since the room was small.

"Well you're doing a shitty (Me: Is that a word?) job so far...wait...I still have to marry you?" You groaned, but suddenly gasped when Draco's head appeared hovering over you.

"Of course! Do you think that my father-"

"Your dad doesn't give a damn about me! He doesn't even approve-" You started to say but Draco interrupted.

"My father does approve of you. He just doesn't show it."

"Why would he approve of me.."

"Well for one thing, you're pure-blood.."

Of course..blood type..

"You were born into a wealthy family. Not as rich as ours of course-" Draco smirked as this comment. "But wealthy none-the-less."

"You put up a fight, which shows courage and that you're daring to do anything. My father admires that in you." Draco continued.

"You're drop dead gorgeous, which means the kids will be too." Draco smirked. You couldn't help but smile.

_Draco called me gorgeous! Not hot or sexy...but gorgeous!_

KIDS?

"Kids..as in little children...with me..and you..for p-p-parents?" You stuttered. You were only 16 and Draco was already planning your future!

"Why yes! The Malfoy family cannot stop at me, once I inherit the Dark Lord's powers, it is expected for it to be passed down to my son."

"Son? What if it's a girl?" You smiled.

"Then we'll continue to have children _until_ you have a son.." He sad while smirking.

Great...more reasons to get in bed with him...

"Stop thinking dirty Lyle." You looked up at Draco who was now looking intently at you. He moved and sat down next to you, you sat up and stared at him.

"You've got this all planned out haven't you?" You said while smiliing.

"You have no idea." He smirked.

"Well-" You started to say but Draco crashed his lips onto yours. You were so taken aback that your immediate reaction was to kiss him back. He pressed his tongue lightly against your lips, asking for permission. You let him slide in and soon both of your tongues are dancing, intertwining with eachother. He pulls back wearing a huge smirk on his face.

"I guess now when be a good time to give you this." He says.

"Give me what-?" You started to ask but Draco pulled out a black box and gave it to you.

"Open it."

You opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful ring with a light blue diamond in the middle. You turn towards Draco with your mouth hanging open.

"It's just a promise ring." He said as if it was no big deal.

"It's beautiful." You said while putting the gift on your ring finger. (Your RIGHT hand, not LEFT, it's not an ENGAGEMENT ring). "What do I have to promise?"

"That you'll never let a guy touch you or look at you in _that way_ if you know what I mean."

"Well what about you?" You asked while looking at Draco.

"Aww c'mon! You mean I can't do anything?" Draco whined. He was acting like a two year old who just got his favorite toy taken from him by his parents. You glared at him and he got the message. "Fine. But just to let you know, I'm being extra-protective of you when we return to Hogwarts."

Days passed and soon Christmas Eve came but you barely noticed. Narcissa didn't decorate the house, there was no big Christmas tree, no presents..no anything. Lucius was constantly going to 'meetings', and sometimes took Draco, leaving you alone in the house with nothing to do. Today however, Lucius was in his study with the door shut, and you and Draco were sitting outside admiring the snow.

"It's snowing." You mumbled.

"It's cold." He answered.

God this has to be the worst conversation in the world..

"It's Christmas Eve...and you guys have nothing planned.."

"Actually we do. Dinner party. You're invited." He said is a bored tone of voice.

"Why wasn't I told?"

"I dunno."

"You're boring."

"So are you."

"You're an idiot."

"So are you."

"Nice come back." You said sarcastically.

"So are-wait huh?"

"God you don't even listen." Draco shrugged and you got an idea. You rolled up a ball of snow and walked over to Draco who was sitting down with his back turned to you. You slammed the snowball into his head making him to jump up and turn around glaring at you.

"Holy shit Lyle!! That was fucking-" He started but you suddenly rolled up another ball of snow and threw it in his face this time.

"Quit being so damn immature!" He yelled. You turned around and started walking towards his house.

"You're no fun.." You mumbled. You hadn't gotten far when you were pelted in the back by a snow ball. Catching you off guard you fell to the ground on your hands and knees.

DAMN REFLEXES!

"Quit being so immature Draco!" You said in a mocking voice while standing up. "That hurt..."

"Well thats what you get for catching me off guard _twice_!"

"Well at least one of the times you were _facing_ me. Everyone knows that only _cowards_ hit people when their backs are turned!" You said while laughing slightly.

"Fine-" He said suddenly throwing a snowball in your face, making your while face burn from the cold snow.

"AH!" You screamed. "I'M A GIRL! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO HIT GIRLS!"

"Really? I didn't notice.." He smirked.

"Fuck you." You mumbled.

"What was that Lyle?" He said still smirking.

"FUCK YOU!" You said while smiling.

"I love it when you're angry.." He walked up to you and put his arm around your shoulder. "It makes it seem like you're actually serious.."

You roll your eyes and decided to change the subject.

"So whos going to the dinner thingymabob?" You asked.

"My fathers workers, his friends, my mothers friends, and of course people from school, basically everyone from our year in Slytherin."

"What time is it? And when does the event start?"

Draco checked his watch quickly and said-

"It's 5:00 pm and it starts at 7."

"Shit! I have to go get ready!" You said while taking off towards his house.

"Why do you need two hours to get ready?" He shouted after you. "You'll look horrible no matter what!"

You flipped him off and ran inside.

Great in two hours I will be surrounded by my _favorite people_ from Slytherin...joy!

* * *

ok two chapters will be out tomorrow 


	24. Screaming and Making a Scene

What to wear..what to wear...

You were in your closet wrapped in a towel, picking out a dress to wear to the dinner event. You had just taken an hour long hot shower, considering you were freezing from being outside.

"Damnit Lyle!!" You heard Draco yell. He ran into your room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "You used all of the hot water for the showers!" He ran by your closet apparently looking for you.

_Draco is wearing nothing besides a towel...interesting ;)_

Ooooooooook..._I_ am wearing nothing but a towel-

"DRACO GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" You yelled from your closet.

"Why should I?" Draco sneered as he appeared at the closet door. "Besides _you're_ the one who took a fucking hour long shower! Leaving me nothing by cold water to use!"

"It's called karma, you called me ugly, therefore you get a cold shower!" You smiled sarcastically. "Besides I'm changing."

"Thats one of the reasons why I should _stay_."

"Pervert.." You mumbled.

"Oh c'mon! Don't tell you don't want to see me...I'm hardly clothed-"

"NO! Bad image...bad thought..."

"Your loss then.." He sneered. 

"I'll live."

Draco was not satisfied with your answer so he suddenly grabbed your towel, trying to rip it off. 

"What the HELL are you DOING?!" You asked while trying to keep the towel _on you_.

Your back was turned to him so you couldn't so anything to Draco. The towel was slipping from your grip, so you turned around quickly and shoved Draco out of the closet, forcing him onto the floor.

"OUT!" You yelled while pointing to the door. Draco rolled his eyes but trudged out.

You shook off the incident and went back to picking out a dress, but before you did so you locked your door.

After about 10 minutes of looking you finally decided. It wasn't very formal, but it _was_ a dress and it _did_ look good on you.

Next was your hair and make-up. You straightened your hair and put it half-up and half-down. You applied eye liner, mascara, blush and clear lip gloss.

You only had about ten minutes left so you looked for a pair of matching heels. You finally found a pair and slipped them on.

(Me: I couldn't find a picture of heels that I liked..so picture them yourself )

And last, you put on Draco's promise ring. It didn't match your outfit but Draco did ask you to never take it off.

You looked back at yourself in the mirror and almost gasped. You.Looked.Gorgeous. You glanced the clock, 6:55.

Perfect.

_No not perfect. Whos gonna be your escort?_

Duh...Draco.

There was a knock at your door and you ran over to open it. As soon as you did you heard a voice say-

"May I walk you downstairs?"

You stared back at Blaise who was now standing before you looking you up and down.

"What are you doing here?" You asked still remembering what Blaise called you.

"My family was invited by Draco's father."

"Oh.."

"Now c'mon, everyone is downstairs." He grabbed your arm and pulled you out of your room.

"Um..I thought Draco was going to escort me.."

"He's already downstairs love." He dragged you down the stairs but stopped half way. "I'm sorry what Draco did on your engagement night."

"How did you find out-"

"People talk. But now that you're not officially engaged to Draco..theres room to play." He winked at you and continued to drag you downstairs.

"Uh..no." You held up your right hand to show him the ring on your finger. "Draco made me promise that I would be loyal to him. And he would do the same-"

"HA! Draco being loyal to one person? Please, he's probably downstairs flirting with one of the Slytherin girls from school."

"He is not." You yanked your arm from his grip and scowled. "I can walk the rest of the way thanks."

"Lyle-" You turned your head and saw Draco coming up the staits to you. "Oh..I see Blaise is already escorting you downstairs." He glared at Blaise who was now smirking. He wrapped his arms around your waist, making Draco furious.

"Actually-" You pushed his hands off of your waist and walked past Draco. "I'm walking myself to dinner." He grabbed your wrist and made you face him.

"Dinner won't be ready for another hour, everyone from Slytherin is in the billiard room." You nodded and let Draco walk you to a large room with people every few inches. It was very crowded with people who all looked about your age. You didn't even recognize half of them, which was odd since they were in your year and they were in your house.

"Stay close to me." Draco whispered in your ear. You passed by several guys who either made wolf whistles, or just winked at you. A few even slapped your ass, which resulted in Draco or even you giving them a black eye.

Guys and their ego's..

"LYLE!" You turned around and saw three girls running towards you. You immediately recognized them as Alexis, Jessica and Blaire. They quickly gave you a hug, and stared at the ring on your finger. You caught their eye and gave them a huge smile and looked at Draco, which made them scream.

"Girls and their weird ways of communicating.." You heard Draco mumble as he walked off.

"It's gorgeous!!"

"When did he give it to you?"

"When is the wedding?!" The three girls were talking so fast all you could do was smile. 

"We are getting married, not sure when. This is just a promise ring." You said it as if it was no big deal.

"Promise ring? _Thats_ a promise ring??! Imagine the ring he gives you when you're marrying him!" Jessica said shocked.

"Imagine _Ashley's face_ when she finds out. Too bad she isn't here tonight.." The four of you laughed and continued talking.

For the rest of the evening until dinner random people were walking up to you saying 'Congratulations'. Obviously word had gotten out, or people found out since you were screaming along with the girls. Draco was with his group of friends, and more people were going up to him giving him a pat on the back. He just smirked and winked at you when he caught your eye.

"Dinner is ready." You heard Narcissa call out. Immediately everyone walked out of the room, Draco took your hand and led you out. In the ball room there were over 100 small round tables seating 5. In the middle of the room there was a huge Christmas tree.

_It's beginning to look alot like Christmas.._

Ugh not that song again...

You ended up sitting with Blaire and the others again, Draco was sitting with his group at a table not very far away. As soon as everyone was sitting down, a huge 'dong' was made and over one hundred house elves came into the room carrying trays with food on it. When the food was set at your table, you digged it.

The Christmas Eve dinner was delicious, and you had a wonderful time talking to your friends about what they have done so far for winter break. You couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts which was in a few days, and spend more time with your friends. You could hardly wait for tomorrow either, but suddenly it hit you.

Shit I haven't bought any Christmas presents!

_Go tomorrow, early in the morning. It's not my fault you can't keep up with anything._

Once dinner was over, it was almost midnight and everyone started to go home. You hugged your friends goodbye, and said bye to every other person you didn't know. Soon the ballroom was empty with just Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and you. You started to walk out wanting to go to bed but stopped when someone tapped you on your shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" You turned around and smiled at Draco who was now holding out his hand to you.

"Of course." He led you to the middle of the room and stood next to the tree, he put his hands on your waist while you wrapped your arms around his neck. He pulled you forward so you were almost touching his chest.

"Happy Christmas." He whispered in your ear sending chills down your spine.

"Happy Christmas." You said before you were swept into a passionate kiss.


	25. Happy Christmas Morning

You hear your alarm clock (Me: Do alarm clocks exist in 'their' world?) go off and struggle to open your eyes.

7:00...why am I waking up at 7 in the morning...

Suddenly last nights thoughts came back to you and you shot out of bed. You had to make sure you got everyone's presents before they were up. You ran to your closet and threw on a pair of jeans and a jacket.

You did everything that would normally take you about 30 minutes to do in the morning, in less than 5 minutes.

Key to bank?

_Check._

Watch to keep track of time?

_Check._

Clothes?

You quickly glanced down.

_Check._

We're ready to go!

_Aren't you excited..._

You ran downstairs to the living room fireplace which was twice as big as Draco's.

_I should probably leave a message.._

NO TIME! GET YOUR ASS IN THERE!

You walked into the fireplace while grabbing a handful of what looked like dust.

"DIAGON ALLEY"

The familiar swirling came back to you again and you soon found yourself thrown on the hard wooden floors of a small cofee shop. People took no notice of you, obviously this was something that happened everyday. The shop was filled with people, even though it was early in the morning. You look around and finally spot the exit.

You were greeted by a sudden gush of wind. It made you shiver, but it wasn't snowing or anything.

I'm never going to get a white Christmas...

As soon as you recieved a good amount from the bank you started to walk around. Looking around you spot a store called Madam Miscellaneous which seemed like a good place to get random presents.

Inside there was hardly anyone, a lady was behind the counter and had a 'I'd-rather-be-anywhere-but-here' look.

I'll get something for Draco first..

You look around and spot a clothes rack.

I could get him a sweater...a nice.black.sweater...To add to his collection..

_Oh how romantic..he gives you a beautiful ring and you get him a sweater..._

You ended up buying the sweater but made a mental note to get Draco something else. You continued walking down Diagon Alley until you came to a Joke Shop. 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes'.

Interesting name...it sounds familiar

Once you were inside you saw two boys walking around. Twins actually. They were slightly taller than Draco, with firey red hair.

Red hair...RON! They're related to Ron!

_Congratulations...now get shopping!_

"I can't believe we're working on Christmas!" One of them spoke.

"It's called profits. We have to work here basically 24/7 just to keep it running." The two continued to argue and didn't even notice you were there.

I guess I'll get Harry something here...

You looked around, shocked at the names of itmes you saw. You didn't know what Harry wanted, you hardly even knew what he liked.

"Having trouble Miss?" You spun around and saw one of the two guys staring at you.

"Uh..yes actually. You see, I'm getting a present for my friend, Harry, but I don't know what he likes."

"Harry? Potter?" He asked while you nodded.

"You're a friend of Harry's, well I know what you can get him! George, bring in the Snape Snappster from the back!" As he said that George ran into the back and came out carrying a statue no bigger than your hand. It looked alot like-

Professor Snape! It was a small model of Snape.

Indeed it was. Although, it was almost making fun of him. Snapes body was tiny while his head was huge. His eyes were glaring and his hands were by his side.

"Our latest! We've been meaning to show Harry for ages, but I guess you'll beat it to him!" George said.

"Whats it do?" You asked.

"We made it say some of Snapes famous lines, but it a funny sort of way." And with that George, banged Snapes against the wall and soon it started talking in a high pitched voice.

"50 points from Gryffindor because I favor all Slytherins, even though I am unloved!" You couldn't help but laugh.

"How much? Harry will love it!" You asked.

"For you..I sell it to you for 7 galleons." George winked. "Anything else?"

"Uh yeah. I'm getting something for Ron and Hermione, any ideas?" You asked.

"For Ron, get him some Honeydukes Chocolate, he's in the love with the stuff. Hermione...ah well..get her a book." He said shaking his head.

"Oh ok. Well then I guess thats it for here." You walked over to the cash register while Georige rang up the 'Snape Snappster'.

"So how do you like being Gryffindor?" He asked while handing you the bag.

"Oh I'm not in Gryffindor. I'm in Slytherin." George almost dropped the bag, but he managed to catch it.

"R-Really? You're not like the Slytherin's I know."

"People tend to say that...well thanks alot!" You paid for the gift and ran out of the store, while checking your watch.

8am. Ok so far so good..

You spent the next 30 minutes picking out other peoples gifts.

Jessica-Green Necklace  
Blaire-Purple and Silver Bracelet  
Alexis-Journal and Matching Quill.  
Ashley-A 'You're Invited To A Wedding' card. (Just to piss her off.)  
Hermione-Sacred Heart Tuition, a book about your old school.  
Ron-Chocolate  
Blaise-Soap  
Narcissa-A Fairy Ornament  
Lucius-A Candle Stick with a golden snake wrapped around It

Finally you had to get another gift for Draco. You passed by an antique shop and decided to drop by. After looking for about ten minutes you finally found something good. It was a black and green pen, the center was white marble, and the tips were gold.

"For an extra 3 galleons, I can engrave your name in the center." The cashier said while you were paying for the pen. You nodded and told him to write 'Draco' in the middle. When he was done, he wrapped it in a small box with a green bow on it and handed it to you.

9:30! AH I gotta get back!!

You ran to the small cofee shop where you landed, and stepped into the fireplace.

"MALFOY MANOR"

You didn't bother to wrap some of the presents, instead you ran into the ballroom and stuffed the ones you got for the Malfoy's under the tree. You sighed when no one caught you. You started to walk back to your room, but you suddenly realized how dark, and quiet it was. You picked up your speed, and looked over your shoulder, feeling as if someone was watching you. You shrugged it off, but found yourself looking over you once again.

This is so stupid..why am I freaking-

You didn't have time to finish your though because you instantly ran into someone, knocking you down. You looked up and saw a dark hooded creature, it's face was hidden but you could feel it's icy glare staring at you.

"Lyle Abben." It spoke sending chills down your spine. "You're just like your father. Always running into people expecting the least out of things." This man or _thing_ scared you. You felt as if he knew your every secret. "But very loyal..."

"You don't know shit about my father. He was abusive and not loyal at all-"

"Your father was a Death Eater!"

* * *

hello i thought u ppl deserved 2 chapters today and dont forget to review! 


	26. Interesting Day

You stared back in shock.

"LIAR! My dad was a lawyer-"

"Why do you think he left when you were 3?"

"My mom said he wasn't satisfied with how I was turning out-"

"Your mother kicked him out once she found out! He was killed by an auror last month-

"No he wasn't!! Thats not possible, in our family tree, no one has EVER been associated with that Voldemort bastard-"

"Hold your tongue in the prescence of your elders." You saw his hand move in a circle and soon your mouth was sewn shut. Your hands instantly went to your lips, you tried to pull your lips apart but it was painful. You ignored it and tried harder, this time causing your mouth to bleed.

"Stop." You heard him say, and you stopped. You didn't stop, something else made you stop.

"As I was saying.." He started circling around you, but threw back his hood and smiled when you gasped. "..You do know what I am capable of doing, so are you going to take back what you called me?"

There staring back at you, was Voldemort himself. His red eyes showed anger, but you weren't going to give in. You shook your head furiously.

"No? Fine. Why bother doing something dreadful to you, when I can do something much worse to...the ones you are close to?" Your eyes widened.

"Your mother? Draco? Aly?" Aly was your best friend at Sacred Heart and was like a sister to you.

He wouldn't dare! He sets foot outside of this house, aurors will be all over-

"I would." He answered reading your thoughts. "Yes I know everything about you. I have to. Considering your father _was_ my follower."

"Since Draco is to be your husband, there is no point in making you join us. He, of course, must. Do you have a problem with this?" He sneered, knewing you thought everything was awful in his plan.

Yes I bloody do! I knew he would inherit your 'oh-so-great' power but he shouldn't have to become one of _you_-

"Whats the point of passing down my rank to someone who isn't on the same page as me?" He leaned down so his head was only inches away from yours. He gripped your jaw. "Trust...is very important." His grip tightened and you winced.

"Do you trust Draco?" He asked knowing what the answer _should_ be. You nodded.

"Do you trust me?" He grinned. You shook your head.

"No? No matter, Draco will make you trust me. He can do anything once he turns 17. Turn all hell loose. Kill humankind. Kill _you_ if he goes insane..." Your eyes went wider, which caused Voldemort to laugh. He let go of your jaw and put his hood back on.

"Think about what I've said." He waved his arm and you felt your lips part, blood was still moving down your chin, but you ignored it. "You better be nice to Draco. I can convince him to do anything." And with he vanished. Leaving you breathing rather hard, just standing there. You ran to your room and locked the door.

Draco wouldn't kill me...would he? Would he go insane like Voldemort said?

_It's possible. People with that kind of power tend to go insane._

Why is everyone forcing me to be some sort of slave towards Draco. My contract is still in order..at least it's only for a couple of more days.

_Yes but with Voldemort always watching..you never know when he could turn up and decide you haven't been loyal enough towards Draco.._

You shook off your thoughts and ran over to your owl Annabelle (Me: I forgot to mention you have a white owl..sorry) and quickly attached all of the gifts you got for your friends. You told Annabelle the names of the people and watched her fly off. You soon found yourself on your bed fast asleep.

"Lyle-"

"What the bloody hell...why is your door locked?"

You opened your eyes at the voice of Draco.

"Lyle?" You didn't answer. "Lyle! I swear you're scaring me! I'll break this door down!" You still didn't move.

"Fine." You got up quickly knowing Draco was serious. You opened the door just as Draco was charging towards your door, he tripped over your foot and fell on the ground.

"Oh my god Draco, I'm sorry!" You ran over to him and helped him up.

"Happy Christmas to you too-" He stopped and looked at your lips. There were black line marks from when Voldemort sewed them together, and there was dried blood on your chin. He cupped your chin and looked in your eyes. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing." You stammered. "It's nothing.." He touched your mouth and you winced.

"It is something. Who did this to you?" You removed his hands from your face and turned around.

"No one! I..I fell."

"Lyle-" Draco started.

"It's nothing! God why is everything so chaotic? I go out..get a few gifts..come back and then _he_-" You stopped realizing you said too much. Draco spun you around and grabbed your shoulders.

"Who's _he_?" You saw anger build up in his eyes. "I swear if someone hurt you, I'll-"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. Your lord wouldn't be too pleased knowing you re threatening him."

"What...You mean the Dark Lord did this to you?" The anger went away in his eyes, and he realized he couldn't do anything if it had to do with Voldemort.

You nodded slowly, and Draco sighed.

"Lets just forget it." You said.

"Alright. C'mon it's Christmas. Lets go downstairs and open presents." He was trying to get your mind off of what happened, and it was working.

"Presents?" You asked starting to smile.

"Yeah theres a few for you!" He grabbed your arm and ran to the ballroom where Narcissa and Lucius were sitting in two armchairs facing the tree. Draco looked eagerly at Mr. Malfoy, who gave a little nodd. As soon as he did so, Draco ran under the tree and threw presents over his shoulders, obviously looking for his.

"Mom...dad...dad...Lyle...DRACO!" He grabbed a box and quickly opened it. You laughed knowing Draco looked like some 5 year old who couldn't wait to open every sinlge gift he was given.

"Here's one for you Lyle." Draco threw a box at you and went back to looking for more of his presents. The box was small, but you continued to open it. As soon as you did a note fell out.

_Lyle,  
Heres something to go with the ring I gave you.  
-Draco_

You looked in the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver choker necklace, there was a blue diamond that matched the diamond on your finger. You caught Draco's eye and smiled.

"Thanks for the sweater Lyle! Now I have 57 black ones!" He said sarcastically but then gave a real smile.

He _smiled_...he didn't smirk..he _smiled_..

"Oh and thanks for the pen!" He had fun clicking the top, making the pen point pop in and out.

Your other gifts were a..

Batch of cookies-Ron  
Hogwarts, A History-Hermione  
A new set of quills-Jessica  
Diary-Alexis  
A mirror which complimented you-Blaire  
A 'Happy Christmas' card-Narcissa  
A napkin-Lucius (which made you angry)  
A plain silver bracelet-Harry (which made Draco angry when you told him who it was from)  
A howler-Ashley (which made you and Draco laugh)

All in all, it wasn't that bad of a Christmas, except for that morning. You found yourself sleeping on Draco's chest, using it as a pillow, dreaming about what was to happen when you returned to Hogwarts in a few days.

* * *

omg that was funny she got a napkin lol now back to bussiness that book order thing uh this is the book! lol ill put out another chapter later today ok ok now go review! 


	27. New Lifestyle

"C'mon Lyle get your ass down here!" You heard draco's voice come from downstairs. Winter break was over and you were returning to Hogwarts today. You search your room for the 100th time, looking for anything to pack you might have missed.

Oh my god! Wheres the bracelet Harry gave me?!!

_You're wearing it..._

You glance at your wrist and sigh, it was on the same hand Draco's ring was on. The past couple of days had been fun. You went into London again with Draco and just looked around. Many muggle girls gawked at Draco, which resulted in you kissing him, making the girls glare at you.

Thats right bitches...back off...

"I'm coming!" You yelled back.

"No! Thats what you said 30 minutes ago! Get your ass down here or...or..I'll tell people you slept with me.."

"I did sleep with you..I had to remember?"

"Not like that Lyle! I mean-"

"EW GROSS! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" You screamed knowing Draco was dead serious.

"WELL GET YOUR BLOODY.ASS-"

You run downstairs almost knocking into Draco who was at the bottom.

"I'm...here.." You panted.

"Yes..and with your trunk..or your owl.." He scowled.

"Oh..." You started to turn around but Draco stopped you.

"I'll get them, I'm not letting you go up there alone. Who knows what you could do to make me wait even longer." He ran up the stairs and returned with your trunk over his shoulder and your owl in her cage in his hand.

"Thanks." You mumble.

"That won't make up for you making me wait.." Draco smirked.

"Well what will?" You asked flirtatiously

"I think you know.." He wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you close to him. He leaned down tenderly kissed you. When you started kissing him back, he pulled away smirking at your disappointed face.

I was enjoying that!!!

"What'd you do that for?" You ask bitterly.

"You have to be punished.." He said simply.

"So not making out with you is a punishment?"

"For you yes. Making out with me is the chance of a lifetime."

"You're a cocky little bastard." You said smiling.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ cocky little bastard."

"Whatever, c'mon we better get going." You roll your eyes playfully.

"Oh _now_ you're eager to go.."

"Why do you wear that?" Draco said pointing to the bracelet Harry gave you. He glared at it, and viewed it as if it were something threw up on it. The two of you were in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express alone.

"It's pretty." You say playfully catching his eye.

"It's probably plastic.." he sneered.

"Money isn't everything. Theres something about Harry..that just...attracts me to him.." You pretend to go deep into thought watching Draco with his mouth wide open.

"Are you serious?! He's a bloddy Gryffindor! You can't be around.._him_." Draco was starting to get jealous and you could tell. You decided to play with his emotions, like he did to you.

"Well at least Harry is good looking! And you can tell he's got skill on the quidditch field..unlike _somebody_." You said reffering to Draco. "And his eyes...they're gorgeous! Why blue, when you can have _green_. Green is so..exotic..And that black hair-"

Suddenly Draco pulled you onto his lap and crashed his lips onto yours. You pulled away looking at a jealous Draco.

"I thought I was being punished?"

"Punishments over!" He said before he forced his lips onto yours once more. This time you didn't pull away and neither did he. The kiss lasted a good 5 minutes when the compartment door opened and there stood a shocked Harry.

"Hiya Harry!" You jumped and hugged him. "Thank you so much for the bracelet!" You showed him your wrist and his eyes lit up with happiness. Draco glared at Harry who didn't notice.

"Oh your welcome Lyle! Thanks for the Snape Snappster, I love it!" He laughed. You gave him another hug when Draco pulled you away, and wrapped his hands around your waist.

"Potter I believe you were interuppting us." He rested his head on your neck and kissed it lightly, making you a little uncomfortable. It was one thing to kiss someone in public, it was another to have their body wrapped tightly around yours.

"Obviously not. Lyle doesn't seem too happy." Harry looked at your face which held a frown. "Cya Lyle!" He gave you a quick peck on the forehead which made Draco explode with anger.

"DON'T YOU BLOODY TOUCH HER!" He yelled before picking Harry up by his shirt collar.

"What are you going to do? Fight me in front of her? How mature." Harry sneered.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea." Draco whispered before raising his fist to punch Harry. You brought your hand over his and and lightly put it down.

"Draco, we haven't even gotten to school yet." You whispered softly looking deep into his eyes. He got the message and let go of Harry, but not before giving him an icy cold stare that could send shivers to anyone. Draco cupped your face and tenderly kissed you, looking over your shouler at Harry. He smirked and contniued to kiss you. You tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go, you felt uncomfortable with Draco kissing you in 'public' even though it was one person.

"Get a room." You head Harry mutter before storming off.

"No problem." Draco sneered before grabbing your wrist and dragging you back into the compartment.

"Lyle are the rumours true?"

"How does it feel to marry a Slytherin legend?"

"Forget legend, how about Slytherin God?"

"Wheres the ring?"

"Whens the wedding?"

"Will you two have a go at it, on your wedding night?"

"Or have you already had a go at her Draco? If so, how is she?"

You look around and saw many Slytherins of all years crowded around you and Draco when you got off of the train. It was as if they were paparazzi, interviewing you, hoping to get all of the juicy details.

"No comment." Draco smirked.

Instantly everyones eyes grew wide, some were smiling as if saying 'Way to go!'.

"How do you feel about Draco's reptuation?"

"Do you think she's 'the one' Draco?"

"I saw the fight on the train. Is there something between you and Harry Potter Lyle?"

"HELL NO!" Draco yelled making some 1st years jump.

You had to admit you felt like a celebrity. But with every celebrity, theres bound to be gossip and enemies.

* * *

i like her new lifestyle! Now try to get up to 70 reviews thanks ppl i love u all!!!


	28. Too Much Drama

"Are things always that choatic?" You ask reffering to the huge crowd who asked you many questions. You and Draco were sitting down in the Great Hall eating.

"Only when I'm around." Draco smirked.

"So what will happen to me if I'm alone?"

"Depends on who it is. If it's girls they'll probably rip you to shreds-"

I don't doubt that..

"..and if it's guys...well lets just put it this way: They touch you, they get their ass kicked by yours truely."

"What if it's some little first year?" You ask smiling.

"Still get his ass kicked." Suddenly Draco spotted something over your shoulder and pulled you close. He roughly kissed you, causing many girls to glare your way. The guys just stared at Draco as if saying 'I wish I was in his place'. You pull away and notice Draco still looking over your shoulder.

"What was that about?" You ask taken aback from his sudden move.

"What I can't kiss my _future wife_?" He replied saying 'future wife' a little louder than it should have been. You stare at Draco for awhile. He was still not making eye contact with you.

"Draco..." No answer. "Draco.." No reply. "DRACO!" You flicked him in the side of the head.

"What was that for?" He asked quickly touching the spot where you flicked him.

"Lyle Abben is sitting right in front of you..not over there." You point to a random spot over your shoulder. You started to get angry, the last time Draco was looking over your shoulder instead of you, he was checking out a group of girls. Which led to him making out with Lindsay. "What are you looking at anyways?"

"Nothing." He said quickly. You sigh and attack your food with your fork. Pretending every single item of food was Lindsay's head.

You were so preoccupied with making sure Lindsay's head was smashed, you didn't notice Draco smirk and flip off a boy who was now glaring in his direction. Glaring with beautiful green eyes...

"Night Draco!" You said getting annoyed. You were at the bottom of the stairs in the common room with Draco on his hands and knees begging you...Literally.

"You can come up to my room to sleep!" He said for the 100th time.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Beeeecaaaaause.." You said while trying to think of an excuse.

"See? Nothing. Theres no reason why you shouldn't sleep in my room..in my bed...next to me..or if you prefer me on top fo you-"

"See? Thats way! I'm afraid of getting raped!"

"You can't get raped if you're willing." Draco smirked.

"As I was saying before. Good night." Draco got up off of the floor and glared at you.

"You're no fun..." He mumbled before going off. You turned around and headed up to your room, excited to see Jessica, Blaire, Alexis and even Ashley!

I hope she liked my gift..

But as soon as you opened the door, Ashley threw it open and ran out. Knocking into you...hard.

"Watch it whore!!" She yelled before running down the stairs.

SHE LIKED IT!!

"Whats with Ashley?" You asked smiling while the three girls who were now by the door giving you hugs.

"Oh...she caught her boyfriend cheating on her." Blaire said quietly.

"Really? Oh god.." You started to feel sorry for her. You knew how it felt to have someone cheat on you..Draco did it.

"Yeah. She was going to his room when she heard a noise. She opened the door and saw him..with some 5th year..in bed...naked-" Alexis said quickly.

"Ok ok!! I get it.." You said not wanting details. "Wow 5th year? Must be desperate."

"He is. But Ashley seemed so happy. She was actually getting over Draco...shocking I know." Jessica said while laughing slightly.

"I'm going to go talk to her." You said. No matter how much shit Ashley put you through, finding out someone is cheating on you sucks like hell. The three girls nodded and you walked back downstairs, spotting Ashley with her head in her knees on the floor. She was sobbing. People passed by her without giving her a second glance.

"A-Ashley?" You said while sitting down beside her.

"Go away." She whispered.

"Ashley. I'm sorry."

"No you're not!! You're happy to see me like this! Knowing that I _can't_ have everything I want!" She yelled.

Whoah...

"I know how it feels ok?" You said raising your voice a little.

"No you don't! You have Draco!"

"Thats my point." You whispered. Ashley looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot and there was mascara running down the sides of her face. Her hair was messed up from clutching her head so hard.

"W-What?" She asked through gasps. More tears fell and she coughed.

"I saw Draco...making out with another girl.."

"No!" She whispered.

"Yeah...it was his ex too."

"God..I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Ashley, I'm really sorry about what your boyfriend did. True finding him in bed with someone else-" Ashley gasped. "isn't as bad as seeing him kissing another girl. But still...He was probably desperate."

"Guys are stupid." Ashley chuckled. "He ran off with that little..._Hannah_ just because I said 'No' to him."

"Thats terrible! And true guys are assholes!" You and Ashley were both chuckling now.

"I'm sorry about putting you through so much shit...ya know.." Her voice trailed off.

"It's ok. I'm going to have to go through things ten times as worse now that everyone knows we're getting-"

"Married. Yeah." She finished your sentence for you. "Especially that little Pansy bitch."

"I know! She is like...a stalker." You whisper making Ashley burst out with laughter.

"And I thought Kyle was desperate.." Her eyes filled with tears again at the sound of her ex's name. You pull her into a quick hug but she pulls away.

"No. I refuse to be one of those girls who just...explode..when..yeah." She said while standing up. She wiped her tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good for you!" You say causing Ashley to break out into a huge smile.

"Well thanks. Night!" She ran up the stairs, you were about to follow her but you decided to stay put for a while.

Draco did cheat on me..

_Once.._

That I know of..

You drifted off and soon you were fast asleep on the floor.

"WAKE UP!" You felt someone poke you in the side, you slit your eyes open and see Draco's face within one inch of yours.

"Bloody hell Draco!!" You screamed.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" He yelled. You looked up confused at him.

"What?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"Seriously!!!!" You scream, not caring if anyone heard.

"READ THIS!" Draco threw a heavy stack of papers at the floor before storming off. You stared at what was on the first page and gasped.

Oh...My..God...

* * *

how i love cliffys! Sorry i havent been updating my interent doesnt work at home so i can only do it at school next chapter will come out tomorrow bye bye 


	29. The Deal

_The Hogwarts Tabloid_

Since when do we have a school newspaper...

_Lyle Abben: Slytherin's Slut. _

Everyone knows that Lyle is to be married to Draco Malfoy, who has a bad reputation. A repuation saying that he has slept with every girl in his year, but who would have thought he would pick someone like innocent Lyle?

Truth is Lyle is not innocent. Although she has been seen with Draco many times, and actually spent winter break with him at his manor, Lyle has a few lies up her sleeve as well. Many boys report saying Lyle was toying with their emotions, leading them on.

"She winked at me when I bumped into her. Afterwards I caught her staring at me." Justin Morris, a 6th year Ravenclaw said.

"She even bribed me to sleep with her! Of course I would do it for free...she's worth it." Sean Freges, a 7th year Hufflepuff exclaimed.

Who the hell are these people!!? I don't know them...

_Lyle Abben has even been spending time with other boys. This list includes: Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood, Roger Davies, Chris Shockley, Brett Cunningham, Andrew Freewill, Brian Jubulee, and even Harry Potter. _

Yes Harry Potter. For those of you who did not witness the fight on the train, Lyle stood up for Harry, who seem pleased. Obviously wanting to make Harry jealous, she forced Draco into a long liplock session.

Girls, I'd watch out for Lyle if I were you, you never know when she could come in and steal your guy.

The rest of the page was covered in pictures. Pictures of when Flint was hitting on you in Diagon Alley, when Harry kissed you on the cheek in the library, when Blaise kissed you by the pool at Draco's house. When you were talking to other guys in classes because they asked you a question. Pictures...everywhere...of you with other boys.

How the hell did they get these!!!!? THEY BROUGHT IT UPON ME! IT'S NOT LIKE I DID ANYTHING TO THEM! THEY'RE MAKING IT SOUND LIKE I'M SOME DESPERATE SLUT!

You were were furious at the paper. You flipped through the pages, trying to find out who the editor was, or who at least wrote the cloumn. No name was there. You storm out of the common room, clutching the paper at your side. It was very early and no one was in the halls, so you decided to take a walk. While walking you passed by a classroom you had never seen before.

Classroom 204: Hogwarts Tabloid

This must be where the paper is written...

You burst open the door and immediately gasped. The room was dark except for a corner which was red. Used for developing pictures. A figure had it's back to you, and didn't even bother to turn around when you slammed the door shut.

"Lyle I presume?" The person spoke in a lower than normal voice. The voice belonged to a boy.

"What the hell do you think?!" You yelled back.

"I knew you'd come evantually." The person said, still having his back turned to you. "I guess you want some explaining to be done about my article. Did you like it by the way?" You could sense the sarcasm in his voice.

"Why did you write that?!!" You asked angrily.

"I have my reasons. That was a free copy Draco handed to you. In one hour the school will be flooded with those papers. Is that what you really want? To be humiliated, exposed, being lied about?"

"What the hell is wrong with you-"

"I could not send the newspaper out...but that would be ruining my fun."

"Please don't send it out." You were getting desperate. Things were finally starting to turn around and then..._this_ happened. It would make things ten time more worse if it got out. It wasn't even true, thats why you were so angry.

"I suppose we can make a deal..." His voice dropped to a low whisper.

"What kind of deal?" You asked.

If he thinks I'm sleeping with him, he's got another thing coming...

"Not much...All I ask is that you come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

"What?" You said quickly. You were shocked at his comment. You had expected something far worse, therefore you were grateful.

"Just spend the entire day with me. Tomorrow is Saturday. Do this and not only will I not send this paper out, but I'll patch things up with you and Draco." You could feel a grin on his face, even though he wasn't facing you. He knew this was bargain you wouldn't refuse, and you couldn't. For the sake of Draco, you had to agree.

"If I agree, will you tell me something?" You asked quietly.

"What?" The guy snapped.

"Why are you doing this to me.."

"Your life seemed so bloody perfect! And Draco was practically showing you off. Glaring at every single boy who even looked at you...including me. If I could ruin your reputation, why not ruin Draco's as well? Making it seem like you were the first one who rejected him. Killing two birds with stones I call it..."

"You're insane..."

"Am I Lyle? It is so crazy to want someone else to go through the same shit they go through everyday?" His voice was getting louder and more familiar sounding.

"Who are you?" You asked. He spun around and you gasped.

GASP CLIFFHANGER!! SORRY!!

* * *

sorry this is so short but hey life has its ups and downs now next chapter will be out tomorrow and good news is my internet works again yay!! oh and i bet u dont know who it is go review and tell me who u think it is bye bye! i want at least five reviews 


	30. Head Hung Low

"H-Harry?" You gasp.

(Me: Awww didn't want it to be Harry? Suck it up!)

"Yes." Harry said simply.

Of course. He and Draco have been enemies for a long time from what I've heard. He would do anything to ruin Draco's reputation...

"So do we have a deal?" He asked. He held up the newspaper as if showing you what would happen if you refused. You shook with anger and walked straight up to him. He didn't back off, he just smirked.

"Before I agree..." You slapped him hard across the face, he didn't wince, but he did shoot an angry glare at you. "..damn you." You whispered.

Harry's glare fell and continued to smirk, knowing he had hit a nerve in your system.

"Saturday it is then." Harry started to walk away but you pulled him back by his arm.

"What about Draco? You promised you would tell him-" You start to explain but Harry's hand went straight to your mouth, covering it.

"A promise is a promise. When are you going to learn to trust me?" He uncovered your mouth and walked out of the classroom.

He better tell Draco everything right now...

For the rest of the day Draco ignored you. Harry obviously didn't want to tell him everything straight away. He enjoyed seeing Draco in pain and misery. Classes were a blur, and even though Draco sat next to you in every single one, he didn't look at you.

Rumours were buzzing around the school. People had noticed Draco's lack of attention towards you and started wondering things. A few people even questioned you.

"How come you're not with him right now?"

"Did you and Draco get into a fight?"

"Now that Draco hates you, is he available?"

He doesn't hate me...he doesn't hate me...he doesn't hate me...

You brushed off these questions by making excuses, leaving them more curious than they already were. You didn't tell anyone about Harry's deal with you. You didn't even mention the newspaper that almost went out, knowing it would start more rumours.

You ate alone. You walked alone. You brushed off your friends everytime they wanted to talk. Draco didn't tell anyone either. He wasn't going to say anything until he got answers. Answers only Harry could give him. Which wasn't an option at the moment.

Damn...when is Harry gonna explain...I'm starting to feel guilty...

Saturday came and you woke up feeling as if you were going to throw up. Today wasn't going to make things any better. And if Draco saw you within ten feet of Harry, who knows what would go through his mind.

You took a quick shower, put your hair up in a simple pony tail, pulled on a old pair of jeans and a hoodie, hoping people wouldn't recognize you at Hogsmeade. Harry sent you a letter asking you to meet him at the Hogwarts entrance at exactly 7:30am. He did, afterall, want to spend the entire day with you.

You slowly walked to the entrance, you pulled the hood of your sweatshirt over your head, making sure people couldn't get a good look at your face. Harry was sitting on a bench. A few people were talking to him, and he looked as if he was enjoying himself.

Please go away...please leave...please Harry don't introduce me...

You continued to wish that the people surrounding Harry would leave. You walked even slower, hanging you head low, hoping no one would see you. To your satisfaction, you heard the kids walk away, leaving Harry smirking in your direction.

"No need to rush Lyle. We _do_ have all day." You quickly glanced around the area, hoping no one was eavesdropping. As you approached Harry you started to whisper.

"Lets just go Harry."

"Eager are we?" You shot a dirty look towards Harry, who quickly took off that smirk of his. "Lets get started."

You followed Harry around like a dog on a leash. So far you had been able to ignore your classmates. When Harry started talking to his friends, you stayed a good 30 feet away from them. Once they would say goodbye to him, you would walk by his side again.

To some people it must have been odd, seeing Harry walking with someone who had their head hung low. You didn't care though. As long as your identity was a secret, you were fine.

"C'mon Harry we've been in here for about 20 miuntes." You say as your tried to cover your face with a napkin. You were in a small coffee shop, and many kids from Hogwarts were there, none though seemed to recognize you.

"Lyle..relax. I'm not done eating anyways." He went back to eating his slice of cheesecake he had ordered, and you sipped your cup of coffee. Hoping the warmness would relax you. It didn't.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked before taking a huge bite of his food.

"You should know, you made me skip breakfast." You scowled.

"Well order something to eat." He pointed to the counter where a lady was standing, the line was short, and you made sure your hood was up before walking up to it. The line moved quickly, and soon you were facing the lady who was now waiting to take your order.

"What can I get you miss?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Um...can I get a muffin...a blueberry...one..." You whispered. The lady looked at you oddly before walking away. She soon came back with your muffin on a small plate and handed it to you. You paid her and quickly went back to your seat.

"Finally. Took you long enough." Harry said as you sat down. You started eating slowly, you were starving, but you didn't want to draw attention to yourself.

"Hurry up." He said quickly.

"Shut up. You took 20 minutes finishing that slice of cheesecake. Let me take five minutes to eat my breakfast." You snapped.

"Seriously-"

"Harry. Back the fuck off. Let.Me.Eat." You said raising your voice.

"Fine. But don't blame me when Draco finds you sitting here." He said glancing over your shoulder. You turned around and gasped. Draco has just walked into the coffee shop, followed by Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. You could have sworn you saw Draco make eye contact with you but you turned around too quickly to know for a fact.

"I'm done." You whispered. Harry nodded and started to get up. You followed him out of the shop but before you reached the door someone started talking to you.

"Lyle?" You heard a familiar voice say. "What are you doing here...with him?"

You turn around and your eyes widen.

"D-Draco."

* * *

Sorry if that was short! And I don't mean to make Harry seem like he's some sort of desperate jackass. DON'T GET ANGRY! And if you're going to yell at me saying you didn't want it to be Harry, once again, it's MY story! thank you Now go review! 


	31. Your Innocence

Draco glared at you before turning to Harry who was right behind you. 

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Draco snapped.

"Nothing. Besides I thought you were angry at her. Remember my article?" Harry sneered. You glared at Harry for mentioning the article in public.

"What you wrote was all bullshit!"

"And how do you know for sure? She _could_ be a slut for all you know-"

"Shut up." Draco snapped. "I've already been through this with Lyle, she promised me she wouldn't _touch_ another guy. Do you really think she would disobey me?"

He's talking as if I'm his property..

_Shut up!! He's defending you! Don't complain!_

Harry opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it. Draco grabbed your wrist, and dragged you out of the shop, pushing Harry out of the way. Everyone in the shop was now looking Harry who quickly returned to his table, glaring at anyone who made eye contact with him.

Meanwhile, Draco's grip on your wrist was starting to hurt. He dragged you into an alley and slammed you against the wall.

Here we go again.. 

"Start.Talking." He spat out.

"It was blackmail Draco! Honest! Harry wrote that knowing the only way he could get through to you, was me! Please-"

"Then why are you here?" He seemed concerned. "If you knew Potter was behind all of this? So you could save _yourself_!?" 

"I did it for you!" You felt tears start to form behind your eyes, but you pushed them back. "He said if I came with him, he wouldn't send it out! I know how much your reputation means to you!"

Why isn't he believing me?

"Why didn't you come to me?" Draco started getting angry again. 

"You wouldn't look at me! You wouldn't talk to me!" A tear started to slide down your cheek, but Draco didn't notice. 

"If you explained it, I would have believed you!" 

"No you wouldn't have! As much as I'd like to know thats true, you wouldn't have believed me!"

He glanced at you and knew what you just said was true.

"See?" You whispered, noticing Draco's silence. Tears were falling from your eyes now.

Why must things be this way...

"Lyle.." Draco whispered looking at you. He touched your cheek but you flinched. He wiped away your tears with his thumb, even when they continued to fall.

"Why did you make that promise? If you weren't going to trust me anyways?" You said quietly, trying to ignore the fact that Draco was trying to comfort you.

"Because I knew you would never do something like that. Whether I trusted you or not. No matter what I was told. You're too innocent."

"Why do you do this?" You asked pushing him away from you. "Why do you continue to bring that up? I have no innocence. It's gone." 

"It's not gone. You may not see it sometimes, but it's there. I see it right now." Draco stepped towards you again, this time tilting you face towards his. "Did Potter try something on you?"

"No." You said avoiding his eyes. Draco noticed this and turned your head so your eyes were meeting. He smirked and leaned in towards your ear.

"Right there it is." You knew what he was talking about and you felt sick. "I'll make sure I'm the one who kills it."

Draco snapped his head back so now you were facing him. He continued to smirk and forcefully put his lips against yours, causing you to be pushed against the wall even more. You tried to move your head but Draco has hand gripped tightly on your chin so you couldn't. When he finally broke, you took the chance to talk.

"D-Draco please don't do this..." You didn't like the forceful Draco, you liked the comforting side of him. Right now he was not showing it. 

"You're _mine_." He said before pressing up against you once again. Your heart started racing and your breathing sped up. "Scared Lyle?" He sneered.

You stayed silent and saw Draco smirk even more.

"You should be. You have no idea what kind of business I am going to be in once I turn 17. You're never going to know whats about to happen. My anger. My hatred. My jealousy. It will all be taken out on you...Only then will _it_ die."

Your eyes widen and fear spreads through out your body. Draco was going to be the next Dark Lord, there was no telling what he could to do you.


	32. Part 32

"Lyle do the assignment for me." Draco whispered as he pushed all of his papers towards you, while he leaned back in his chair. It was Monday morning, and in History of Magic, you had to write an essay.

"You do it yourself." You whispered back at Draco in discust, as you threw his papers back.

"I don't feel like it. I was up late last night with a girl." He smirked.

"G-Girl?" You mumble. "Why were you with a girl? What were you doing?"

WHAT THE HELL? I HAVE KEPT MY PROMISE, WHY CAN'T HE?

"What do you think we were doing?"

Please tell me they were studying...

"Besides, I can't get any action with you, what do you expect me to do? Deprive myself?"

"Well yeah. I mean, if I can handle not making out with any guys, I'm sure you can do the same...with girls."

I'm not jealous...I'm not jealous...I'm not jealous...

"Jealous?" He asked still smirking.

"NO!" You yelled quickly, making a few students heads turn towards you. You glared at them, making them turn back around.

"But yes, I was with a girl. And no...we weren't doing homework." You clenched your fists with anger.

"Bastard..." You mumbled. You never understood how Draco's emotions worked. "Selfish little bastard.."

"Oh and like you aren't selfish?" Draco's voice turned cold.

"Not like you." You snapped back. "You didn't even care what Harry did to me. He could have taken it alot further, and yet you don't even ask me if I'm ok!"

"You said you did it for me!" Draco sneered. "Not for yourself. I could care less what happened to you..or what you do."

You stared back in shock at Draco's words.

Don't care about me?...YOU BLOODY LITTLE-

"Fine. Once you see me with another guy, don't intrude, like you said 'You could care less'." You snapped while you started writing your essay. Draco looked as if he was about to say something but stopped.

DRACO'S POV

Stupid essay...How the hell am I suppose to know why the Wizards boycotted in 1748?

_Don't write it then...take advantage of Abben..._

What? I'm not making Lyle do my essay for me, she's already pissed off at me-

"Lyle do the assignment for me." The words escaped from your mouth, even though you didn't want them to. You quickly covered this up however, by leaning back in your chair, looking as if you were about to relax.

_See? That wasn't so hard.._

"You do it yourself." Lyle whispered at she thrusted your papers back at you.

See? I made her even angrier...and it's all thanks to you-

"I don't feel like it. I was up late last night with a girl."

What?? No I wasn't! Stop making me lie!

_Your father would be proud of you..._ "G-Girl?" Lyle said shakily. "Why were you with a girl? What were you doing?"

"What do you think we were doing?"

Nothing. We.Did.Nothing!

"I can't get any action with you, what do you expect me to do? Deprive myself?" Once again these words escaped without you meaning for them to. All lies. They were all lies.

"Well yeah. I mean, if I can handle not making out with any guys, I'm sure you can do the same...with girls."

Great now I've made her-

"Jealous?" You asked while smirking.

"NO!" Lyle yelled quickly. You couldn't but continue to smirk, she was getting jealous and you loved it.

"But yes, I was with a girl. And no...we weren't doing homework." You decided to play with Lyle's emotions.

"Bastard..." Lyle mumbled. "Selfish little bastard.."

"Oh and like you aren't selfish?" You asked not noticing your voice turned into anger.

"Not like you." Lyle snapped. "You didn't even care what Harry did to me. He could have taken it alot further, and yet you don't even ask me if I'm ok!"

I did care...I still do.

_You can't let her know this!_

"You said you did it for me!" You sneer. "Not for yourself. I could care less what happened to you..or what you do."

STOP TALKING! All you're saying is lies!

You saw Lyle look hurt for a moment, but she turned angry.

"Fine. Once you see me with another guy, don't intrude, like you said 'You could care less'."

WHAT? YOU BLOODY HELL NOT BE WITH ANOTHER GUY!

_At least now she thinks your guard will be let down._

My guard is never going to be let down with her...Wait...Why is that guy looking at her...KEEP YOUR EYES OFF!

FASTFORWARD

"Hey babe, saved you a seat!" It was dinner, and you walked into the Great Hall with Draco behind you. You glanced at the Slytherin table, looking for the person the voice belonged to.

Babe...?

You immediately saw a 6th year smiling at you, motioning for you to sit down. You recognized him as Tucker Henlton, your classmate from History of Magic.

He's not that bad looking...besides Malfoy doesn't care...

Tucker had shaggy brown hair and piercing gray eyes, he was on the quidditch team, making him having that well built structure. He was 2nd on many girls lists, 1st being Draco.

You smiled at him and sat down, making him grin even more. The seat next to you was occupied, but that didn't stop Draco who glared at Tucker.

"Move." He said to a 2nd year, who quickly got up and sat somewhere else. Draco took his seat and continued to glare at Tucker who was still smiling at you.

"I'm Tucker Henlton." He introduced himself to you, ignoring Draco's stares.

"I know, I've seen you play Quidditch. I'm Lyle Abben." You smiled.

"I know who are you, I've been watching you." You blushed at his comment but continued to smile.

"Malfoy, I know Lyle is hot but staring is rude." You turned around just in time to meet Draco's eyes, but he quickly looked somewhere else. You then remembered what Tucker called you, and you blushed even more.

"Quit being modest. Doesn't Malfoy ever call you gorgeous or something like that?" Tucker asked, knowing what the anwer was, he was just going to comapre himself to Draco.

"A few times...once." You mumbled.

"Asshole." Tucker said softly, but not softly enough.

"Hello. I'm right here, I know what you're saying." Draco snapped.

"Well good then you can hear me ask this: Lyle wanna go do homework together? Professor Binns assigned a ton." Tucker looked at you hopefully.

"Sure-" You started to say knowing this was a good oppertunity to get back at Draco.

"No." Draco stated. "You haven't even eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry." You said.

"Lyle. Eat." Draco said raising his voice a little.

"She doesn't have to do anything you tell her." Tucker said standing up for you. "She would obviously rather do homework with me, than eat with you."

"Well maybe you don't know what _this_" Draco grabbed your hand and showed Tucker the ring he gave you. "means."

Damn I knew I shouldn't have worn it today.

"Please. That just shows that you win girls over by buying them things." Tucker sneered.

"No. It means Lyle is _mine_. And if you even touch her, I will make your already worthless life, a living hell." Draco said through gritted teeth.

Why is Malfoy being so rude to a Slytherin?

"Why do you care Malfoy? Oh right...you _don't_. Leave me alone. And take your stupid fucking ring." You took the ring from your finger and threw it at Draco, who caught it swiftly.

You got up, as did Tucker, and together the both of you went back to the common room.

DRACO'S POV

As soon as Lyle threw the ring you gave her at you, you knew you had done something wrong. And you knew you had to get her back.

God I am such an idiot! Why the hell did I tell her I didn't care? Of course I care!

You got up and followed Lyle and Tucker, knowing what you had to do.

* * *

I have decided to not title my chapters anymore. They'll just be the title, and the part. Oh and i gave u ppl two chapters cause i love ya all! Thanks for reading! 


	33. Part 33

"So do you wanna do _homework_ in the library...common room..._my room_...?" Tucker asked you as the two of you walked out of the Great Hall.

"I think we can cross off your room." You said while rolling your eyes.

Typical guy..

"Oh c'mon." He said while smirking.

"We won't get any work done in your room."

"Who said we were doing homework?" He stopped in a dark empty hall and so did you.

Uhhhhh...you did.

"Tucker I-" Before you could finish your sentence Tucker backed you up against a wall.

God I hate this position

"Lyle." He said while putting his hands on the wall, trapping you.

"W-What?" You asked.

"You're so cute." He chuckled while touching your cheek. You moved your head away from his hand, but he jerked your chin towards him again.

"Draco obviously doesn't want you anymore..." Although you thought this was true, his words still stung you.

"So why not move on?" He said right before forcing his lips onto yours. He didn't even hesitate before slipping his tongue in. He pushed up against you, so hard you could hardly breathe.

You somehow managed to push your arms in front of your chest, so you gave him a good hard shove, causing him to step back from you.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" You asked angrily. "Why do all guys believe in female dominence?"

"Because-"

"No. Don't _even_ answer that!" You yelled. "You, Malfoy, and Potter have sick twisted minds!"

"Don't ever compare me to those two!" Tucker yelled.

"Why not? You all seem to have one thing in common. You think you can step all over girls just because you're good looking. And once you're done playing with them, you push them away and don't even care when they get hurt once they see you with another girl!"

"Lyle I-"

"Shut up! I'm talking! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of Draco taking advantage of me! I'm sick of _everyone_ taking advantage of me! Just because I look like some little innocent child who lets everyone boss her around!"

"Listen-"

"No _you_ listen. I'm fucking tired of this lifestyle! I'm not dealing with it anymore. I'm not dealing with anyone like _you_ anymore. Get.The fuck.Out of my sight."

"Bitch..." Tucker mumbled before turning around to walk away.

"Oh I'm a bitch for standing up for myself? I'm a bitch because for once I'm not letting a guy have their way with me? If so, then _you_ are even more of a bastard than I thought you were. You're a coward. You can't get things your own way, so you take out your anger on people who are phsyically weaker than you!"

"Shut up." Tucker said through gritted teeth.

"No."

"I said shut up." He said while walking up to you. You stood your ground and looked at him in the eye.

I'm not backing down...

"Go ahead." You said. "Hit me. Slap me. If you do, you'll just be proving my point."

"I have something better planned." He raised his wand towards your face, and you didn't move.

_Move damnit MOVE!_

No...

"Brace yourself Abben..." Tucker whispered.

"You do realize that once you curse me, teachers will be over you. Whether you kill me or not, you're not getting away. Karma is going to bite you in.the.ass."

(Me: Just to let you know, I love karma! I believe in it! What comes around goes around!!)

"That may be true. But you see-karma never catches me." He sneered. You thought you heard footsteps drawing towards you but you ignored them.

"It catches everyone."

"Right. See you in hell Lyle." (Me: Kinda cheesy eh'? I thought so too...)

He pointed his wand towards you but you suddenly screamed when you saw someone run into Tucker, knocking him over.

The person who ran into him, quickly jumped on top of Tucker and began attacking him. It was hard to see what was going on, since it was so dark.

Tucker stood up, and as soon as he did, the unfamiliar person grabbed him by his neck and crashed him into the wall.

You heard a crack and knew Tucker's head had been split open. He droped to the floor and didn't move. And you knew he was unconscious.

The person stood over him and turned to you.

"Lyle I'm so sorry." The person whispered.

I know that voice..

"I didn't know thats how you felt." They continued to walk towards you.

"Here."

You suddenly saw something shiny being tossed into the air towards you. You caught it and looked at it.

My ring...

You looked up at Draco who was now so close to you you could see a few tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

(Me: DON'T YOU DARE SEND ME MESSAGES SAYING 'What?? Draco's being nice? Thats stupid!' OR 'You're making him CRY?' YES!! I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME I MADE DRACO A LITTLE NICER! SO BACK OFF! Thank you ) 


	34. Part 34

"Lyle you have to understand, my father practically made me do all those things to you." Draco said.

"How can that be? You were the one who bossed me around 24-7, you were the one who practically threatened me, you're the one I'm sick of." You spat out.

"You don't get it Lyle!! You don't know what kind of family I come from! I am expected to do these things to you, I don't want to. I don't want you to be angry with me, or be scared of me. I want you to trust me..."

"Expected? Is your whole family like this? Why do you continue to do this Draco?"

"Do what-"

"Show your sweet and caring side of you, and then the next day you're back to your selfish batsard self!"

"Don't talk to me like that-" Draco said getting angry.

"You talked to me however you wanted, it's my turn now. For once I thought you actually cared about me. I thought _you_ would be my knight in shining armour, to save me from my family, from Harry, from my past..."

"I still can be."

"No.." You shook your head. "You're Draco Malfoy. I don't belong in your world. As my mom would say, I'm obviously not good enough for you, considering you treat me like shit most of the time."

"If it was up to me I would treat you like the person you deserve to be. But it's not Lyle. It's not. I have to accept it, and so do you."

"I don't want to accept the fact that I have to live with you for the rest of my life."

"Lyle-"

"I don't want to accept the fact that you're not going to stop."

"Thats-"

"I don't want to accept the fact that I have feelings for you, when I do."

Draco's eyes widened at your last remark.

"What did you say?" He whispered.

You didn't answer, you just stared over his shoulder, not making eye contact.

"After all I did to you, you still manage to have feelings for me?"

"After what I put you through, after what I said to you?" Draco whispered.

"I fell in love with the part of Draco Malfoy I never see anymore..." You whisper back.

"I'm right here Lyle. Don't speak as if I'm never coming back."

"You're gone Draco. That part _is_ never coming back."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe this isn't the best thing. Me...and you..."

"Lyle don't say that...don't say that!!"

"It's as if I'm the only who has feelings here! Why spend the rest of your life with someone you don't enjoy being with Draco? Admit it, you don't like me. For your sake Draco, this isn't the best thing...After what you put me through..."

"After what _you_ went through? What about what _I_ went through?!" You stared back at Draco confused.

"What-"

"I fought for you Lyle...I _fought_ for _you_. Do you think I enjoyed doing those things to you? I didn't. I told my father I wouldn't hurt you anymore, and you know what he did?" He pulled his sleeve up and exposed many purple and blue bruises the size of your fist. There were scars and scratches every few inches, burn marks were on his hands, as if he had been tortured.

"And there are more Lyle. Wanna see those too?" He said through gritted teeth.

"So don't say this isn't the best for us Lyle Abben! Not after what we've been through together."

"Draco...you don't have feelings for me-"

"Don't you get it Lyle?! If I didn't have feelings for you, why would I feel guilty about hurting you?"

Tears were forming behind your eyes by now, Draco had stopped crying awhile ago, but he still looked hurt.

"Do you love me Lyle?" Draco asked calmly. "Pay no attention to what I have done to you, it's only you and me now.."

You stared back at Draco's eyes, which for once showed not anger, but regret and compassion.

_Do_ I love him?...

You nodded slowly and as soon as you did Draco gave you a comforting hug.

You burst into tears and felt Draco pull away.

"Why are you crying?" He asked with sadness in his voice, worrying if he did something wrong.

"I'm s-sorry..." You said while wiping the tears away from your eyes.

"Stop." Draco said while slowly pulling your hand away from your face. "Cry. Tell me whats wrong."

"I'm..." You wondered if you should tell him. "I'm..."

"Your what?"

"Scared." You said while closing your eyes.

"Why?" He asked gently.

"Because of everything. Everything you could do to me. I don't want to be-"

"Once I turn 17 everything will be over. No one can make me hurt you anymore, and I won't let anyone, even myself."

"Thats not what I heard your father say-"

"Listen to me. Until I turn 17, what I have been doing to you, _will_ continue. But you have to promise me you won't break our trust, and you have to understand it's not the _real_ me you are seeing. _This_...right now...this is the real me. This is the part of me I want you to see every minute we're together. But that can't happen unless you trust me."

You nodded, and were once again embraced by Draco.

"I love you Lyle." He whispered.

"I love you Draco." You whispered back.

He pulled away and for the first time, kissed you tenderly, holding you as if you were so fragile, you could break with one swift movement.

You wrapped your hands around his neck and responded.

The kiss lasted for a long time, there were no interupptions, no nothing. Just you and Draco.

When the two of you finally pulled away Draco looked deep into your eyes.

"I overheard you tell your mother that I never proposed to you. So-" He got down on one knee and took out a little black velvet box and slowly opened it.

The sight of the ring Draco was holding up to you took your breath away. This was truly an engagement ring. Not a promise ring. But an engagement one.

"Lyle...will you marry me?" Draco asked.

* * *

I feel that i just might put out 2 chapters a day it depends just keep on reviewing! 


	35. Part 35

"Do I really have a choice?" You said while smiling slightly.

"...no." He said while smirking. "But it'd make me feel better if I knew you actually _wanted_ to marry me."

"Pffft...like I'd want to marry _you_." You said while rolling your eyes, but you smiled afterwards to let Draco know you were joking.

"I can never tell when you're kidding until you smile..."

"It's a gift.." You said while flipping your hair.

"Well...my knee is _really_ hurting now, so can you just say yes and all that crap so I can get up?"

"Yes. I, Lyle Abben, will take the ring given to me by Draco Malfoy-"

"_Lyle_.." Draco said through gritted teeth.

Awww man! I wanted to make this huge speech!

"Give me the damn ring..." You said while rolling your eyes again.

"This '_damn ring_' probably cost more than your whole life put together.." Draco said while getting up off his knee.

"How can you put a price on life?" You asked while Draco slipped the ring on your finger.

Perfect fit...

"Easy. You'd be worth..." He looked you up and down and shook his head. "...not a lot.."

You punched him in the shoulder playfully and laughed, but stopped when Draco winced in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry..." You whispered, remembering he had bruises on his arm from his father.

His _father_...

"How could your father do this to you?" You asked, while admiring the burn marks on Dracos' hands.

"I'm use to it..." He said quickly. Obviously he didn't want your pity.

"Still...he's your dad-"

"What about _your_ father Lyle?" He said angrily. He was trying to change the subject.

"He's dead...yours is still alive-"

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I've been going through for _11 years_...I think I can handle one more year..."

"Draco-"

"Just drop it ok?" He said making it more of a demand than a question.

You nodded but couldn't help but continue to stare at Draco's hands. He noticed this and quickly pulled the sleeve of his robes over his hand, so it was hidden.

"Lets go." He said quickly.

"What about Tucker?" You asked, realizing Tucker was still unconscious against the wall where Draco had thrown him.

"Leave him." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Draco we can't just _leave_ him here...he's seriously hurt."

"You and your pity..." Draco said while rolling his eyes. He walked over to where Tucker was lying and easily picked him up, he could have carried him, but obviously Draco didn't want to. He dragged him instead.

"So what are we going to tell the staff?" You asked following Draco to the Hospital Wing.

"He fell."

"How can someone have a broken nose, a dislocated jaw, _and_ be unconscious because they _fell_?"

"It'll work. Trust me."

You sighed and continued to follow Draco. The two..well actually _three_ of you finally made it to the Hospital Wing, where as soon as you stepped inside Madam Pomfrey came rushing up to you.

"What _happened_?" She said while shooting glances at you and Draco.

"He fell down the Slytherin common room stairs...he was _running_..."

"Oh for heavens sake...kids these days..always in a rush..." She mumbled while motioning Draco to follow her to a nearby bed.

Draco tossed him onto the bed and quickly said sorry when Madam Pomfrey glared at him.

"Go back to your common room. It's past your curfew." She said.

"Will he be all right?" You asked feeling guilty.

"Yes Ms. Abben, he will. First you come in with Blaise, and now Tucker. I wouldn't be surprised if I find you, Mr. Malfoy, in here next." She said while shooing the two of you out.

"Where the hell were you?" Blaire asked once you reached your room in the Slytherin house.

"No where." You said quickly.

"Pfft. Liar!" Jessica said while smiling.

"Yeah we all saw you leave the Great Hall with that hottie Tucker, what did you do?" Alexis asked eagerly.

"Like Draco would allow them to do _anything_." Ashley said, the two of you actually became friends ever since you talked to her about her ex-boyfriend.

"Still what Tucker wants, Tucker gets." Blaire said while smirking.

"Not this time." You said while smirking too.

"What?" The four of them said at once, staring at you.

"He _tried_ believe me." You said while rolling your eyes.

"What did you do to him? Kick him in the-"

"No Ashley! Although I _should_ have..." The five of you started laughing, but Alexis stopped and stared at your left hand.

"Where the _fuck_ did you get _that_?" She asked while running up to you pulling your hand up to her face.

"Holy shit Lyle!" Jessica screamed while admiring the ring.

"Is this _the_ ring?" Blaire asked.

"My engagement ring?" You asked innocently. The four of them nodded furiously. "Yeah." You said quickly while smiling.

"Damn, I'd marry Draco just to have _this_ on my hand." Ashley said while grabbing your hand from Alexis' grip.

"Hey back off!" You said jokingly.

"Imagine people's faces tomorrow! There were so many rumours going about the two of you Lyle! This outta set them straight!" Jessica said while smiling.

"Imagine Parkinson's face! Now shes going to give you hell, for 'stealing her man'. As will every other girl besides _us_." Blaire said.

"I dunno Blaire...I've had my eyes set on Draco for some time now..." Alexis said while smirking at you. "Joking hun. I have a boyfriend."

"Since when?" Jessica, Ashley and you asked at the same time directing all the attention on Alexis.

"Since yesterday." She said while blushing.

"Well?" You asked. "Who the hell is it?"

"Micheal Davidson." She whispered.

"No way!" You said while smiling. Micheal was a 6th year Ravenclaw and was currently the hottest guy in all of Ravenclaw. You didn't care if he was a Ravenclaw, and neither did anyone else.

"You're so lucky Alexis! Congrats!" Ashley said.

"Oh Alexis, I'm so happy for you! He's an amazing guy!" Jessica said hugging Alexis.

"Yeah...he is.." Blaire whispered. You looked at her confused. Everyone else was happy, why wasn't she?

"Hey Blaire, I left something downstairs, can you go with me?" You asked her. She looked puzzled but nodded. The two of you left the room and quickly ran downstairs.

"Whats going on Blaire?" You asked once you reached the bottom.

"What do you mean-"

"You sounded sad back there. Everyone was happy for Alexis, why aren't you?"

"I am..." She lied.

"No you're not! Tell me whats wrong, I swear I won't say anything!"

"I'm angry." Blaire whispered. "I like Micheal."

"Well I like him too-"

"No..I mean...I _really_ like him...And Alexis knows this!"

"Oh..." You said finally understanding. "I'm so sorry Blaire, but they're together now...and you have to accept it."

"I can't...Alexis was the one who made the first move...she knows I've liked him since 1st year.."

"_Alexis_ asked _Micheal_ knowing _you_ liked him?" You asked with your mouth open.

How could Alexis do this to Blaire? Friends aren't suppose to ask out their friends crushes! Thats like...the rules of feminism (Me: I love the movie Mean Girls )

"Yes." Blaire whispered.

"I'm so sorry.." You whispered pulling Blaire into a friendly hug.

"How could she do this to me?" Blaire said with a shaky voice. "You have to help me get revenge Lyle! You just have to!"

"B-But...she never did anything to _me_-"

"Please Lyle. You have no idea how angry and sad I am right now."

Do I agree?

* * *

(Me: SEND IN YOUR VOTES IN REVIEWS! DOES LYLE HELP BLAIRE? OR DOES SHE REFUSE?)

gasp What to do, what to do...


	36. Part 36

"B-Blaire.." You whispered while thinking.

Do I help her?...

"Please..." Blaire whispered. "We won't hurt her I swear..."

"At least let me talk to her first.." You said hoping that talking to Alexis will make your decision easier.

"Alright...I'll go upstairs and let you guys talk.."

"No.." You said quickly. "I have a better idea."

"Alexis?" You said while popping your head into your room. The three girls were still standing around talking, once Alexis heard your voice she walked towards you looking confused.

"Wheres Blaire?"

"She wasn't feeling good. I took her to the Hospital Wing. Listen, can I talk to you...it's urgent.." You whispered not wanting Jessica or Ashley to ask questions.

"Yeah sure."

The two of you went downstairs and sat down on a black couch, neither one of you talking, until you broke the silence.

"Did you know Blaire likes Micheal?"

"Yeah.." Alexis whispered.

"So why'd you ask him out?"

"Blaire told you then?" She asked looking at you. You nodded and heard her sigh.

"She needs to realize that shes not the only girl in this whole school who likes him." Alexis said angrily.

"But she's liked him since first year."

"Exactly. If she's liked him since first year, how come she hasn't done anything? Made a move? Maybe it's best that they don't be together. Micheal isn't Blaire's type."

"Why is that?" You asked gently.

"Well Blaire is so shy, Micheal isn't. Once she told me she liked him in our 1st year here, I was shocked. Lets say he didn't 'bloom' until the summer before this year."

"So you only like him because the way he looks, while Blaire likes him by his personailty?" You asked trying not to sound angry.

"Well at first, yeah. C'mon Lyle he's gorgeous."

"So you don't even _know_ him? Like _really_ know him?"

"Not _yet_. But now that we're going out, I plan to find out what he's really like, and why Blaire is so obsessed with him."

"Alexis, you asked him out _yesterday_, that doesn't exactly mean you're official." You pointed out.

"Well...ok so thats true. I'm not his _girlfriend_, but I want to be. Plus, if I told Blaire he was still free, she would run after him again and that would devastate me."

"You mean like how you devastated her?" You asked coldly.

"Thats different. Blaire was never with him in the first place."

"You don't have to be with someone to have your heart broken." You said while shaking your head. Alexis sighed and went back upstairs, leaving you sitting on the couch.

After you were sure she was gone, you went to a closet nearby and opened it.

Blaire was standing inside with tears running down her face.

"Blaire.." You said while grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the closet slowly.

"H-how c-could she?" She stuttered.

"It's ok..." You said while pulling her into a comforting hug.

"She only likes him because of his looks...He deserves better Lyle...he does...even if it's not me.."

Blaire sobbed as you continued to hold her.

"I mean...he's smart...funny...c-caring...H-he even helped me pick up my books after I dropped them in my 2nd year...And w-when I sprained my ankle, he walked m-me to the hospital wing and s-stayed with me until I was b-better...and later p-punched Draco in the n-nose for being the one who t-tripped me.." She said while laughing slightly, which soon turned into a hiccup.

"I just want him to be with someone who likes him for him..."

"Like you.." You whispered, but Blaire didn't hear you.

"Alexis wouldn't take a 2nd glance at him if he didn't get good looking during the summer..."

"I'm sorry you head to hear what she had to say.." You said, reffering to Alexis' words.

"No...thank you for talking to her..."

"So what are we going to do?" You asked while Blaire pulled away from the long hug.

"What do you m-mean?" She asked while wiping her eyes.

"To be honest, Alexis pissed me off. She has no right to say who you can and cannot be with."

"But-"

"Now I'm not taking sides sweetie, but Alexis has to learn her lesson sooner or later."

"So you're saying you'll help me?" Blaire asked while her red eyes lit up.

"I guess I am..."

(Me: I'm sorry if you didn't want Lyle to help Blaire, I'm JUST going by the majority. Angry? Don't take it out on me, and don't take it out on the readers who wanted her to help Blaire. Thank you!)

"Thanks Lyle.." Blaire whispered pulling you into another friendly hug.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Someone said angrily from the bottom of the stairs. Blaire pulled away and you looked at the person.

"Sorry Draco." The two of you whispered.

"Get to bed. I could give you both detention if I wanted to." Draco replied.

"Geez we said we were sorry." Blaire said before going back to her room.

"Well what about you?" Draco snapped at you.

You rolled your eyes and walked up to him, he was about to talk but you cut him off by pressing your lips against his.

Before he could respond you pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For loving me for me.." You whispered before turning around.

"And that nice ass of yours.." Draco smirked while you rolled your eyes.

The guy I love is a pervert...fan.tas.tic.

* * *

How is Blaire going to get Alexis back? Will Lyle's friendship with her be ruined? Will Draco continue to love Lyle after a new girl shows up...wait...I've said too much...plz review next chapter will be out later today! 


	37. Part 37

"Hey Micheal!" You yelled while running down the halls. You just finished breakfast and saw Micheal walk out of the Great Hall, so now was a good oppertunity to talk to him.

"Yeah?" He asked while turning around, looking to see who called his name. His smile dropped a little when he saw you. No boy wanted to be around you when you were Draco's 'property'.

"I need to talk to you." You said casually.

"Whats up?" He asked. 

"I heard Alexis asked you out."

"Oh that? Yeah she did. We're going to Hogsmeade next weekend together." 

"So do you like her?" You asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Alexis? Shes nice and all, but I only like her as a friend."

"Oh." You whispered. "So what do you think about Blaire?"

"Blaire? Shes cute."

"That all?" You asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"Well shes smart, she should have been in Ravenclaw with me, but instead she got put into Slytherin. We talk once in awhile, she obviously doesn't care if any Slytherins see her with a Ravenclaw, I admire that." He smiled.

"A lot of girls admire _you_."

"Yeah I know..." Micheal whispered. There was a moment of silence so you quickly changed the subject.

"You know Blaire told me you helped her out a few times, she thinks you're a great guy."

"Really? Wow..." He put a hand through his hair as if thinking. "Shes great too. If only Alexis hadn't..." His voice trailed off. 

"Hadn't what?" You asked.

"Nevermind. Can you tell Blaire I'm sorry, and that I'll make it up to her?" 

"I think you should do that yourself.." You said while smirking.

"Right..." He nodded agreeing with what you said.

"Blaire really likes you." You blurted out 'accidentally'.

"Well yeah I like her too. Shes different."

"She was kinda upset when Alexis asked you out."

"Because she wanted to be in her place?"

"Well yeah, but she also really cares about you. I even remember her telling me that you deserve to be happy with someone, even if that someone isn't her."

"Thats really mature of her...I wish most girls were like Blaire." Micheal said while grinning.

"Well...I have to go...Talk to her! Please..." You begged. "Get her straight." 

"Alright, cya Lyle. Thanks." Micheal said before turning around and headed into an opposite direction.

To tell Blaire...or wait for her to find out...That is the question... 

_Aw screw it! Girls can't keep secrets!_

You smiled and ran back into the Great Hall. You looke at the Slytherin table and saw Blare attacking her food with her fork.

"Hey..has your food been bad to you?" You asked while sitting down next to her.

"What?...Oh...no...Just pretending everything is Alexis' head..."

You laughed remembering thats what you did with Lindsay.

"I talked to Micheal.." You said while starting to eat.

"Oh...What about?" She whispered.

"Oh nothing...He told me things..." You said while smirking.

"What kind of things?" 

"Nothing big...I asked for last nights homework...How he felt about Alexis...OH and he likes you.." 

Blaire dropped her fork and stared at you.

"L-Likes me?" She stuttered.

"Yes!"

"Details! I.Want.Details!" Blaire practically screamed while wearing the biggest smile.

"Ok well, he told me how he and Alexis are just friends. Then I told him how you thought he was a great guy-"

"_Lyle!_ He probably thinks that I'm like stalking him..." Blaire said suddenly getting worried. 

"No! He thought it was cute! Anyways, he told me how he wishes more girls were like you. And I 'accidentally' said you liked him..."

"**_Lyle_**!" Blaire screamed while playfully hitting you on the arm. She was embarrassed but she still kept a shy smile on.

"What?" You ask innocently. "After that, he said he liked you! And he's going to talk to you soon, so stay close to him!"

"Looks like we won't have to get revenge on Alexis after all..." Blaire said while chuckling a little.

"Errrr...You might wanna keep your guard on...She might get mad after she discovers her 'boyfriend' likes her best friend."

"True...You'll back me up right?" Blaire asked eagerly.

"Of course."

"Alright...Thanks Lyle."

"For what?"

"Being there, helping me, and understanding what I'm going through. Thanks."

You smiled back at Blaire and went back to eating.

DRACO'S POV

"Have you seen that new girl?" Blaise asked as you walked back to the Slytherin common room from breakfast. True you were pissed at Blaise for everything he has done to Lyle, but his family is close to yours, so you can't exactly ignore him.

"No. Odd. Who comes to Hogwarts in the middle of the year?" You asked.

"Dunno. Hot ones I guess." Blaise said while smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't seen her yet? Shes in Slytherin and in our year, good thing too."

"What do you mean?" You asked again getting annoyed.

"She got here last night, was sorted during dinner, and joined her fellow Slytherins. Where were you?" 

"I..uh...wasn't feeling well.." You lied. You didn't like people knowing you cared for Lyle, that would ruin your image.

"Oh well anyways, her names Leah, shes hot..what else matters?"

"You know that probably makes her feel uncomfortable, talking about her behind her back."

"Since when do you care about girls feelings? Going soft eh'?"

"No! Course not! Point her out, I wanna see her for myself."

"Let me find her..." Blaise first looked around, then began walking in circles around groups of people, trying to see if she was in the middle. "Ah there she is!"

You looked in the direction Blaise was pointing and nodded. There was a girl with shoulder length brown hair sitting on a bench. Her brown eyes were hidden behind a book, and she took no notice of Blaise who quickly walked up to her.

"Hi." He said confidently. 

"Um..hi.." She said shyly, lifting her gaze from the book.

"I'm Blaise." He said while sticking his hand out, expecting her to shake it.

"Leah." She said with a small smile. She tore her gaze from Blaise's hand and looked at you.

"I'm Leah." She said again, this time to you. You must have looked stupid just standing there staring. 

"Oh..I'm Draco."

"So are you guys in Slytherin?" She asked.

"Obviously." Blaise said while pointing to the large 'S' on his robes.

"Oh..sorry..." She whispered.

"Nah it's ok, Blaise is just beind an ass." You said quickly.

"So tell me, whats a thing like you-" Blaise looked Leah up and down while smirking. "Doing out here _alone_?"

"I haven't met anyone..well hardly anyone.." Leah said while looking at her book again. 

"What? Someone like you should be associated with the right crowd already! Right Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Oh yeah. We'll introduce you to everyone." You said not wanting to be rude.

"Oh? Um..thanks." Leah said once again being shy.

"C'mon." Blaise said while standing up, pulling Leah up with him. "You can meet everyone now." 

Leah, obviously not wanting to object to something like this, nodded.

She walked in front of the two of you, and Blaise whispered to you softly.

"Damn...Nice ass." 

"Yeah...I wouldn't mind getting her in bed. She's going to be easy..." You whispered.

"Draco. You have Lyle."

"So? One girl? Have you forgotten I'm considered a god in many girl's eyes?" You asked while smirking. 

"True. One girl is never enough for you."

"You bet it's not."


	38. Part 38

YOUR POV

_Why is Draco walking with that girl...Who is she?_

Please...Shes probably the new girl Jessica was talking about this morning...

_Yeah well she better stay away from Draco..._

He's just being nice-WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HOLDING HANDS?

You stood up from the breakfast table and stormed over to Draco, who was leading this 'new girl' away from a group of friends.

"Hey Draco!" You said cheerily, with warm smile on.

"Oh hey Lyle!" He said as if you were his best friend.

"I'm Leah." The girl spoke.

_Oh? So you think you can bud into our conversations?_

"I'm Lyle." You said wearing a fake smile.

"Are you guys like going out or something?" Leah asked glancing between you and Draco.

"Something like that.." Draco said as he smirked.

_SOMETHING LIKE THAT? DATING AND MARRIAGE ARE TWO TOTALLY DIFFERENT THINGS!_

"Oh ok." Leah said while putting on her smile again. "Funny. Draco never mentioned you."

"Oh isn't that just _hilarious_?" You sneered.

"I'm showing her around the school, introducing her to everyone, you know..like I did to you.." Draco said simply.

Like I did to you...He makes it sound as if I'm just something in his past...

"Oh ok..Have fun-"

"C'mon Draco, you promised you would show me a tower with an incredible view!" Leah said cutting me off.

He never showed me anything like that...

"Well cya Lyle!" Draco said before grabbing Leah's hand.

"Yeah...Cya!" Leah said with a fake smile that screamed 'Ha.Ha.Ha.'

_Oh you wanna take that outside Leah? Huh? Huh! Believe me I can beat your ass-_

"Hey Lyle!" Your thoughts were interuppted by Blaise. You still held a grudge against him, but since Draco was talking to him, you should too.

"Hey.." You whispered.

"Man, did Draco leave with Leah?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah..." You said while looking at your feet.

"Ugh. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said 'One girl isn't enough'..."

DRACO'S POV

"So are you and Lyle like...official?" Leah asked while squeezing your hand.

"I guess you could say that..." You said.

Guess you could say that? Draco you dumbass! You're getting married to her!

"I'm sorry..." You heard Leah whisper.

"What did you say?" You asked.

"I said I'm sorry. For being stuck with her..ya know..."

"Stuck with her?"

"Well...yeah. I mean obviously someone like you deserves better.."

"Better?" You asked raising your voice.

"I mean...c'mon...Lyle...shes cute and all...but shes a total fake.."

"How would you know? You don't know her at all. You don't know anything about what we've been through together." You said pulling your hand out of her grip.

"Been through? Oh so what? You guys had a fight, and now you're back? Big deal..." She said while rolling her eyes.

"A fight? How about worrying about where she is every single minute? Or wondering if her mother still hits her? Or seeing if she's trying to commit suicide?"

"I-"

"Or trying to protect her from people like you, who won't accept her for who she is? Or always needing to be with her, so people can't take advantage of her? Looking at her face when she's crying because she feels as if no one cares about her? You.Don't.Know.Shit." You spat out.

"Why are you yelling?" She asked in angry voice.

"Thanks to people like you, Lyle has the fucking hardest time understanding that there _are_ people who love her."

"Love? You're 16 years old-"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, age doesn't matter? I'm marrying her. Because I always get what I want."

"So do I..." Leah said before turning around and storming off.

* * *

oh my goodness girl got attitude next chapters will come out soon but i must say this story is coming to an end i can feel it!! 


	39. Part 39

"She's a slut..."  
"Wrong. She's a whore..."  
"Correction. She's a bitch.."  
"He can do so much better..."  
"I heard she cheated on him.."  
"_I_ heard-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" You yelled at the group of girls staring at you in the library. You had gone there to do some 'studying' but couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

The girls turned their backs on you and whispered frantically, shooting glares at you every few seconds.

The whole day had been like that. Girls you've never even spoken to would glare at you in the halls. Some even insulted and spread nasty rumours about you.

"_She's only marrying him for his money...She told me._"  
"_She tried to kill herself...She's a suicidal freak._"  
"_She's been with every single guy in Slytherin...But keeps telling everyone she's a virgin...Liar._"

You kept telling Draco but everytime you complained he would say 'It'll die down...'

But it didn't. Weeks passed and the rumours got bigger and bigger. Soon every single person in Hogwarts knew you because they believed what they were told.

Only six people remained loyal to you.

Draco of course, who beat up every single person he heard talking about you.

Blaire, who eventually hooked up with Micheal, didn't even bother listening to others. They both knew they weren't true.

Jessica who swore she would set people straight if the topic was about you in a conversation.

Ashley who had become very close to you, understood what you were going through. At her old school, people spread rumours about her all the time.

And Alexis. Although she was not happy about Blaire and Micheal getting together, she never knew you had something to do with it. She still remained your friend.

Everyone else was against you. There was even a group called the 'Anti-Lyle Association'.

And guess who the leaders were?

Leah and Pansy. They had gathered many girls who were furious about your engagement, and made it their destiny to make your life a living hell.

Everyday they would hex you in the halls. They would send you howlers telling more lies and expressing their anger at meals.

Notes were constantly being passed at you during classes.

_How dare you steal Draco! You're a slutty bitch who needs to die in hell!_

After the first few notes, you decided to just rip them up, not even reading them.

Over the weeks, your confidence level dropped. You sometimes felt like some of the rumours were true. That you didn't deserve Draco, and that you were a terrible person in your relationship.

Draco kept saying that it was _he_ who didn't deserve you. He was there for you anytime you needed him to be, and although he got forceful sometimes, you kept telling yourself-

_Only a few more weeks...Only a few more weeks and this will be over..._

In a few weeks, Draco would be turning 17, and the school year would be over.

And in a few months, you would be the next Dark Lord's wife.

"Hey Abben!" You kept walking ignoring Leah's voice. She had become quite popular since she arrived. That whole 'innocent' act she threw together on her first day was total bullshit. "Abben, I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm choosing to fucking ignore you." You whispered coldly. The once beautiful sweet girl was gone, and was now replaced by someone with an angry attitude. You hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in awhile, you kept waking up from Pansy and Leah haunting your dreams. Your eyes had purple bags under them from stress and lack of sleep. Your hair was always in a messy pony tail, and you had lost a lot of weight from not eating during meals.

Draco became worried instantly.

FLASHBACK  
DRACO'S POV

"Lyle eat something." You said pushing a plate of eggs towards her during breakfast one morning. Her face had lost it's natural glow, and her eyes were never filled with laughter anymore. She was pale and to be honest she was scaring you.

Damn rumours. Damn people. Look what they're doing to her...

"I'm not hungry." She whispered pushing it back.

"You're never hungry anymore Lyle! It's not healthy to go around acting the way you do!"

"What act?" She asked.

"_This._" You pointed to her. "You're never happy, and for God's sake, you never even _smile_ anymore! You don't eat. You don't pay attention in class. You can't even carry a decent conversation without getting angry."

"I'm fine-"

"No you're not! Don't let them get to you Lyle. Act normal. Or so help me I will kill you in your sleep."

She took a bite of her toast and a sip of her orange juice.

"Happy?" She asked once she swallowed her small bit of food.

You just sighed and continued to convince Lyle to eat something. You even managed to make her smile, which was a good start.

END OF FLASHBACK  
YOUR POV

"Aw guys look. It's the pathetic girl." You heard Leah say to her 'group'. You tried to ignore them and continued to walk.

"She's trying to ignore us. Too bad you CAN'T! You're too WEAK!" She yelled.

"Weak?" You asked still having you back on them. "Weak?! You're the ones talking about someone behind their back! Obviously you can't say something to someone's face..."

"Shut up. Don't take your anger out on us. We didn't do anything." Pansy sneered.

"Anger? What anger? All I feel is the sudden urge to beat the shit out of you guys." You said while turning around to face them.

"Well why don't you?" Leah asked while chuckling a little. Pansy backed up a little still remembering the day you attacked her.

"Because if I do, it'll prove nothing. Beating someone who is weaker than me isn't fair. Of course...what do you know about playing fair?" You asked keeping a blank face on.

"Admit it. You're just scared. You can't take on 6 people." Leah sneered. She didn't notice that the 5 girls behind her were giving eachother nervous looks. They knew what happened to Pansy, and didn't want a broken nose like her.

"Don't need to. All I have to do is take out one, and the rest will flee..."

"And I'm guessing that one would be me?" Leah asked with a blank expression as well.

"Yes. But like I said before, fighting someone who is physically and mentally weaker than me is not fair."

"Why don't we find out who _is_ weaker?" She snapped her fingers, and all 5 girls behind her left. Like a silent order or something.

"I'm going to do anything Leah. It'll prove nothing." You said again.

"Then what have you got to lose?" She asked. You stared at her and a small grin formed on her face.

"Lets make it interesting shall we?" She said while smirking. "If you win, I'll back off, and I'll make everyone else leave you alone..."

"But if _I_ win...You have to leave Draco. Meaning you can't marry him." You continued to stare at her.

"Do we have a deal?" She asked while holding out her hand.

* * *

Send in your opinions with your reviews! 


	40. Part 40

You stared at Leah's hand with a blank expression.

"No." You said simply.

"Excuse me?" Leah asked while her grin faded.

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Abben-"

"You have no right to bring Draco into this. You have no right to decide how my life is." You said while turning your back on Leah.

"Never turn your back on your enemy." Leah spat.

"I don't see an enemy here, Leah. I only see a girl who tries to hurt others because she is unsatisfied with her own fucked up life. Leave me alone. If you even _glance_ at me, I swear I will kill you when you least expect it. And thats a promise." You said coldly as you walked away.

_What?? No action!!? You could have kicked her ass!_

True...But what she doesn't realize is that I couldn't make that deal even if I wanted to. I _have_ to marry Draco. His father, the Dark Lord, and even all of his new followers said so.

You broke out into a run towards the Slytherin common room, not looking back at Leah who was now looking shocked and angry.

Once inside, you ran to your room and fell on your bed. It only took a few moments to fall asleep, but your dreams were no longer haunted by those who angered you.

"Lyle!" You turned away from the crowd of people who were getting off of the Hogwarts Express, and saw Blaire running towards you. Micheal was walking slowly behind her, obviously not wanting to hear you guys cry and sob and exchange goodbyes.

"Thanks. For everything! Visit me over the summer ok?" Blaire said while smiling happily. Micheal soon came up next to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"C'mon Blaire, my parents are waiting. I want them to meet my new girlfriend." She smiled at his comment and gave you one last hug before running off with her new boyfriend.

You said goodbye to your other friends, and laughed when you saw Leah ducking behind people, trying to not make eye contact with you. The train station soon became deserted and you were still waiting.

You pulled out the note Draco gave you and read it again, making sure it was accurate.

_Lyle,  
Please meet me at Platform 9 and 3/4 as soon as you get off of the train. I won't be able to sit with you, since I have other duties to deal with as prefect.  
Draco_

You put the crumbled peice of paper back in your pocket and stared at the floor. You didn't know why Draco wanted to meet you, you expected your mother to pick you up, but obviously not.

The last few weeks had gone by so fast, that before you knew it, the year was over, and summer was here once again. Leah kept her promise and stayed clear of you. Draco and his 'Slytherin' gang threatened her, even though half of them thought she was hot...pervs.

"Guess who?" You felt someone's hands cover your eyes. You turned around and saw Draco standing there, with about 40 or 50 people behind him.

"H-Hi..." You stuttered. Your eyes glanced over the people behind him. Some were younger than you, yet some were three times your age, and they all looked like normal people.

"Lyle." Draco said getting your attention once again. "You know that how once I turn 17, I inherit the Dark Lord's ruling system? Remember?"

You nodded.

"Well...Today is my birthday."

"And...these people-" He waved to the others standing behind him. "Are here to witness everything."

"Right here? Now?" You asked.

"No, it will take place in my new manor, that I will live in. But you must understand, I _need_ you to be there. As a future Malfoy, it's crucial for you to attend."

"Draco I don't know-"

"Lyle." Draco said scowling slightly. "You _will_ come. Is that clear?"

You nodded your head slowly and felt Draco give you a small peck on the lips.

"Come on." He grabbed your wrist and led you outside to a long black limo.

"Wow...How is everyone going to fit in there?" You asked, as everyone piled outside.

"Pffft...They're riding seperate. Thats ours." Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

You climbed in the limo after Draco and sat across from him. It was more like a hall in the car, since it was so long.

"Why are you sitting over there?" Draco asked once the car started moving. You shrugged and said nothing.

You stared out the window and watched the scenery change from city to country like. Rain started to trickle down from the skies and it caught your attention.

You loved the rain and wished you could be outside feeling the drops hit your face. Your eyelids felt heavy and you soon found yourself sleeping against the window.

_"Run Lyle! Run!" Draco's voice yelled at you. Spells were being cast in every direction, and screams could be heard throughout the whole castle. You were under attack. _

"Whats going on Draco?" You yelled as you became worried.

"We've been found out! The ministry...Just run! I can hold them off!" He gave you a quick shove and you ran towards the small cellar on the opposite side of the house.

You locked the door and backed against the cold stone wall. Your black dress getting dirty from the uncleaned room.

"Check in here." You heard someone yelled. The door handle began to jiggle and you panicked. The door suddenly burst open and 5 men came in, as if they were a S.W.A.T team.

They all looked at you puzzled and looked at one man in the middle, as if waiting for a command.

"Take her." You screamed as you were dragged out of the room. You went through the ballroom, where you saw many people of all ages lying on the floor, dead.

In the center was Draco.

You woke up and found yourself leaning on the shoulder of Draco. You gasped at the sight of him, and it took you awhile to realize it was only a nightmare.

"Did I wake you?" He asked while looking at you. You shook your head and looked out the window, still thinking about the nightmare you had.

Silence came over the two of you until it was broken by Draco again.

"We're here. My..I mean our..new home. Ready for a new life?" You stared at your new 'house'.

* * *

well as u see she didnt fight now go on to the next chapter! 


	41. Part 41

"It's beautiful...It's _huge_..." You whispered softly looking at your new home.

"Yeah it was a gift." Draco said acting like it was no big deal.

"Wow..." Was all you could say.

"Well come on. It's almost time." Draco took your hand and led you inside, you couldn't help but stare at everything. Everything was..._grand_.

Draco continued dragging you along, not even glancing at the rooms you were going through. Each seemed bigger and better than the last one.

Watch me get lost...And I thought the Malfoy Manor was huge...

"Here's the ballroom, heres dining room number 5.." Draco talked as he led you through every single room in the house. You walked by a twirling staircase you had never seen before, and stopped.

"Whats up there?" You asked as Draco stopped as well.

"Nothing." He said quickly. "Just the upper side of the house."

"Well I'd like to go see it-"

"_No_. You are not allowed on the top floor." Draco said firmly.

"Why-"

"Just because! Promise me you won't go up there-" He jerked his head towards the staircase that seemed to go on forever. "It's...it's not safe."

"Not safe?" You asked looking up, trying to get a better view of what was up there, but Draco pulled you back.

"Yes. Not safe. Lets go somewhere else." You gave one last glance at the dark staircase before you were pulled away.

"You ready?" Draco asked as he stepped out of the bathroom in your room dressed in all black.

You slipped on a pair of black heels and got up from the bed you were sitting on.

"Yeah." You whispered.

"Everything will be fine." Draco said as he gave you a tender kiss.

You took one last glance in the mirror and sighed.

You were dressed in a simple black dress, your hair was half up, half down, and you wore heavy eye liner and mascara. You had to 'blend in' as Draco called it.

You walked down the stairs with the help of Draco, but this time you didn't fall!

The whole downstairs was dark, only lit by candlelight. There were people everywhere, dressed in black. Some had hoods on covering their faces, others didn't.

You stuck out like an orange in a box of limes. No one was wearing a dress, they were all wearing robes of black velvet. And they certainly were not wearing heels.

You immediately got separated from Draco through the crowd that was laughing, talking and even shoving eachother.

"Excuse me sir..." You tapped a man's shoulder, but he didn't turn around. "Um...mister?"

He only ignored you and walked away. This happened a few more times, people would glance at you as if you were the most disgusting thing on earth.

Where's Draco...

You decided it would be better to find him yourself, instead of trying to ask others.

Not like anyone would want to help you...

You passed through several rooms that seemed semi-familiar, but no sign of Draco.

Just as you were about to give up, you found yourself staring at the staircase that was 'forbidden'.

You looked up and saw that it was even darker, you couldn't even see past the second floor.

You looked around cautiously and gradually started to walk up the stairs, following its twirling pattern.

Every few seconds you would look behind you, checking if someone was watching. If Draco told you the top floor wasn't safe, there must be a reason why..

And you wanted to find out.

It seemed to go on forever and you were soon losing your breath. Just as you were about to give up, you finally reached the top.

Darkness was all you saw, but there were no more stairs, meaning you had reached the top floor.

You felt along the walls, and finally found a wooden door. Opening it slowly, it revealed a room lit by green flaming candles.

The room was a mess, it seemed as if someone threw a huge tantrum in it before.

Curtains were ripped, books from the bookcase were scattered around, many which had missing pages.

The furniture had stuffing coming out, the tables were turned over, and the walls had many cracks in them, meaning someone took out their anger by hitting them.

Whats so wrong about this room-

A hand out of nowhere clamped down over your mouth, preventing any sound about to come out.

"What are you doing here?!" Someone whispered angrily in your ear.

* * *

oooooo...cliffhanger.. u better go review to get next chapter thanks for reading! 


	42. Part 42

"I thought I told you not to come up here!" The same person whispered angrily in your ear. Your mouth was uncovered and you turned around immediately.

"What's wrong with this room?" You asked Draco who looked a little pissed off at you.

"It's called the Suicidal Room. You have to leave-"

"Suicidal room?" You asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. Now go-"

"Why is it called that?"

"You're so damn curious."

"Well I wouldn't be, if _somebody_ gave me the answers before I had to _ask_ them." You said while rolling your eyes, although Draco could hardly tell since the room was so dimly lit.

"Yes, the suicidal room. Every person who has lived here has killed themself in this room." Draco said with an annoyed voice.

"So why is it bad now?" You asked with even wider eyes.

"Everyone who has died in here, left a note saying 'The voices I heard made me do it.' My father said they were all crazy, but I think this part of the house is...haunted." He whispered.

"I don't believe that." You said while backing up.

"You may not, but that doesn't mean history won't repeat itself."

"What-"

"Get out! Leave! Save yourself!" Draco suddenly started shaking and started mumbling to himself.

"D-Draco?" You asked shakily.

"NOW!" He yelled. He collapsed to the floor and slutched his head, as if something was attacking him.

You ran down the stairs without looking back but stopped when you heard laughing.

And not crazy laughing...

A laugh that you would make at an extremely funny joke, or event...

Wait a second-

"DRACO!" You yelled while running back upstairs. You found him lying on the floor, holding his stomache, tears were coming from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"You s-shoulda s-seen your f-face!" He gasped out.

"YOU BASTARD!" You screamed. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HAVE A SEIZURE--STOP LAUGHING!"

You kicked him in the side which caused him to make an 'oof' sound.

"I'm sorry Lyle. But it was too good-" Before he could say anything else you kicked him in the side again.

"Damnit Lyle, it was a joke. You didn't have to kick me."

"How would you feel if someone you loved was about to die right before your eyes? Only to discover it was a sick 'joke'?" You asked coldly.

"Ugh...I'm sorry ok? But I didn't lie about everything. Every owner _has_ actually died in this room...they just never heard any voices..."

"Uh-huh...riiiight..." You said while rolling your eyes.

"Come on...It's almost time.." Draco said ingoring your comment.

"Time for-"

"The Dark Lord's here."

"Welcome, to the most gracious event ever to bestow upon us, since our own Lord has come back." Everyone clapped as Lucius continued his speech.

"Would everyone please put on their hoods." Everyone did so, but you just stood there, not having a hood to put up. "Join hands."

A man grabbed your hand while a girl who was a little older than your grabbed your other one.

"Draco. Kneel in the middle." The circle parted and Draco walked towards the middle, with his eyes closed, kneeling down before the darkest creature of all.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy (I don't know his full name, so I made it up ), I present you with...the silver skull of souls." The dark creature said in an eerie voice as he pulled out a skull as big as your head and placed in on the shoulders of Draco.

That thing must wiegh a ton...

But Draco showed no sign of pain or movement.

"And the Silver Serpent of Serenity." A long silver snake came out of the creature's robes, and wrapped himself around Draco's arms, handcuffing him.

After a moment of silence Draco suddenly screamed. You looked trying to see what was happening, no one else was moving though.

"No body move!" Lucius yelled staring at you specifically.

Then you saw what happened. The snake had bitten Draco on the arm, and was now glowing a ghostly green.

Everyone started chanting as a large raincloud formed over Draco, white smoke was being sucked out of him.

You shook as you saw what was coming from him.

His memories, his feelings...his soul.

He opened his eyes and gave you a quick glance. He stood up and as if on que, turned around furiously.

"DON'T STAND THERE!" He yelled with red gleaming eyes. Everyone understanding what he meant, dropped to the floor...bowing to him. You were the only one left standing.

Were you suppose to follow everyone else?

Draco gave you the coldest stare he's ever given you and you got the message.

"All hail Draco Malfoy...The Dark Lord..." Everyone mumbled in a monotone voice.

You hated those words that everyone chanted. And you hated that Draco wasn't going to be himself anymore.

* * *

No we dont want to lose draco i better fix this in the next chapter! Chapter will be out tomorrow. 


	43. Part 43

"Draco?" You looked into one of the house's many libraries and sighed. After the 'ceremony' he just disappeared.

You walked into many other rooms before finally finding him in the den. He was leaning over a desk, writing frantically, never stopping to put the quill down.

"Draco?" You whispered. He stopped and turned around, his red eyes gleaming at you.

"What?" He turned back around and began writing again.

"What cha' doing?" You asked trying to be nice and make conversation.

"Making a plan to get around local aurors." He said with an annoyed voice. You walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh...Thats good...Wouldn't want the ministry to find out.." You said slowly remembering the dream you had.

"Yes." Draco said trying to brush you off.

"Draco?" He slammed his quill down and sighed.

"_Yes_?"

"Is something wrong?" You asked gently.

"Well I'm trying to get some work done. First night as dark lord, and I'm already receiving warnings..."

"Oh...Anything I can do to help?"

"No. Just leave. Theres nothing you can do. You're not even branded." He held out his arm and you saw the dark mark burned on his wrist.

"Um...I was wondering...What am I to do this summer?"

"Anything you want." Draco said simply.

"What are you going to do this summer?"

"Depends on what goes on." He rubbed his eyes quickly and yawned.

"You're tired. You should go to sleep-"

"I don't need a mother at the moment. And I really need to get this done."

You sighed and left Draco alone in his den. You walked up to your bedroom, ignoring the glares you were getting from various people still in the house from the ceremony.

As you entered your room you noticed a journal sitting on a small desk. Flipping through the pages you found nothing written in it.

Days passed and Draco became even more grumpy. Yelling at you for asking how his day was at dinner, and he always stayed in his den, never leaving except for meals.

You spent most of your time in your room, flipping through that same journal you found the first night.

You picked up a quill and began writing.

_Dear Draco,  
I hate this new you. I wish you never accepted this position, I'm worried about you. Right before my eyes I saw the color drain from you, leaving you lifeless and dead-like. I know this must be a dream come true for you, but seeing you stressed out isn't exactly calming. I just hope you remember what we use to have, but it's not looking good now.  
Love,  
Lyle._

You closed the journal and hid it underneath your pillow. You decided you would let out your feelings about everything in that book, writing letters to Draco but never sending them.

You marked off the days until your wedding. One month to go.

Before you had been excited but now your days were dull, and boring. When you weren't spending time in your room, you were on the 4th floor in the 'Suicidal Room', throwing things against the wall, breaking glass, letting all your anger out.

You screamed and dropped to the floor, Draco was on the other side of the house so there was no way he could hear you.

I hate this...My life is slipping away...I thought this would be a good thing for both Draco and I...

In the library you burned every book that had a happy ending, and you ripped out the pages of those that had love encounters, knowing life was never like that...though it seemed that way sometimes.

You looked around the Poetry Room's walls, which were covered with quotes from the greatest of writers.

_Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind..._

You shook your head and continued to read one after another. Until you finally stopped at a particular quote, reading it over and over again.

_My only love sprung from my only hate..._

I still love him...I do...I think...

* * *

oh how sorry i am that this chapter is short and i still cant get over the fact that this story is ending yes its ending next chapter will be out tomorrow! 


	44. Part 44

"How about this one?" One of the ladies asked you as she held up a beautiful white dress.

"Sure..." You mumbled, not even looking at it. Under Draco's orders, many wedding dresses and their makers had been brought to the house, for you to decide which one to wear.

"What bbout this one?" Another lady asked as she held up a classic dress. "You would look gorgeous Miss."

"Sure..." You whispered again, staring into space.

This isn't what I expected to be like when I was picking out my wedding dress...I expected to be surrounded by my friends and family, laughing and smiling as we went through every dress in the store, bickering about which one to choose.

And the day of the wedding I would be so nervous but filled with excitement. Yet here I am...with less than a week left to be Lyle Abben, and I don't even care about what I wear...

"Little Mistress-" A maid of the house who was there to help you pick said. "These dresses are from all over the world...made by the best of the best. Not to rush you, but please just pick one, and I'm sure whatever you choose will suit you."

You sighed and looked around at the 50 women standing in the ballroom, each holding a white dress making sure it didn't touch the ground.

Too plain...Too _much_...Too poofy...

You went down the line expecting every dress...

Wow...They're gorgeous...All of them...But I want one thats like 'BAM! In your face!'

Then you saw it. You walked up towards the young girl who was clutching it, when she saw you staring at it, she she held it up so you could see it fully.

"Do you mind?" You asked touching the fabric softly.

"Of course not." She handed it to you and you spent a couple of minutes just staring at it, looking over every detail within the material.

"It's beautiful..." You whispered. The girl looked flattered and smiled warmly.

"Thank you. It took me 4 months to make." She curtsied.

She.Made.This?! She looks to be about ten!

"How much is it?" You asked.

"25,000 galleons." She said hopefully.

You took a good look at the girl. She was dressed in a simple black robe, and looked like she could really use the money.

"I'll take it." You said simply. The girl jumped up and down happily.

"Mamma will be pleased! My first dress sold!" She exclaimed.

"Helen-" You said reffering to a maid nearby. "Please go to Gringotts and retrieve the money required."

"Isn't Master Draco going to pay for it?" She asked.

"No."

"Please?" Draco asked. You were smiling at his pathetic attempts. Here was the Dark lord himself, on his hands and knees, begging.

"No."

"You know I could kill you in your sleep..." He said trying to sound nasty, but was failing terribly.

"_I_ know you wouldn't, because then you wouldn't get to see me in it at _all_." You pointed out.

"Damn...Just show me!" He yelled.

"It's bad luck to see a bride in her gown before the wedding!"

"Thats bullshit..."

"It's tradition."

"It's stupid."

"It's sweet."

"It's a lie."

"Whatever..." You mumbled crossing your arms returning to the book you were reading in the library.

"Whats this crap you're reading?" Draco snatched the book from your hands and began flipping the pages. "_Oh George, I love you! Kiss me!_" He said in a girly voice.

"Draco...Give it _back_-"

"_No Susie! It's not right! I'm not in love with you! I'm in love with your twin sister!_" Draco said in a deep voice but soon fake gasped. "What? George cheated on Susie? No!"

"Wait. Whats this?" He flipped the page and began reading again. "_I'm not in love with you either George! That sexy Draco Malfoy is ten times hotter than you and he has a bigger-_"

"OK!" You grabbed it out of his hands before he could countinue reading something that wasn't even written.

"What? You don't like my addition?" He asked innocently. You smiled and looked deep into his eyes. You could have sworn you saw the old Draco through the firey redness of them.

You walked down the aisle of the dim room. Black rose petals were being dropped in front of you as people in all black stared, their eyes hidden behind their hoods. Draco's red eyes could be seen from a mile away, and they never left you.

There was no music. No tears. No whispering.

It was silent.

You were the only one wearing white in the room, which made your dress seem to glow against the candle light.

Your boquet was full of matching black roses with thorns, and it was so cold you could have sworn you saw your breath.

The death eater who was holding your arm breathed so heavily it was starting to scare you.

This was far from you dream wedding. In your dream you imagined your mother crying from happiness, expressing how beautiful you were, along with the rest of your family.

But your mother was at the front, not doing anything, just standing there.

It seemed to take forever for you to finally reach the front where Draco was.

The death eater kissed your cheek, leaving a wet imprint, and chills running down your spine.

You slowly turned to Draco who gave you a small comforting smile.

"If anything goes wrong...Go to the fourth floor..." He whispered softly.

"What would go wrong-" You started to ask but the ceremony started.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lord, promise to take care of this girl, only to show your loyalty towards her during your marriage?" The death eater asked.

(Me: Yeah...I changed the words...The actual thing is too long...Plus I was too lazy to search it on google...)

"I do." Draco said as he gave you a small smirk.

"And do you Lyle Chantal Abben, promise to be faithful towards Draco, loving him like no other?"

You stared at Draco who gave you a 'Go on' look.

You looked around the room at your mom, who gave you the same exact look.

"I-"

"IN HERE!" A voice yelled, echoing through the room. Everyone turned around towards the back and immediately panicked. Fifty wizards or so crashed through the windows, while others just ran in the room, holding their wands high.

Spells started shooting off from sides, many wizards tried getting to you and Draco, but death eaters were fighting them off.

"Lyle." Draco gripped your shoulders. "Go.Now."

"Whats happening-"

"You have to go! I had a feeling this might happen..." He kissed you one last time and ran off into the chaotic crowd, leaving you standing there.

"IF YOU CAN'T CAPTURE _HIM_-" You heard someone yell, reffering to 'him' as Draco. "-CAPTURE HIS LOVED ONE!"

You instantly panicked and turned around, dropping your boquet, running out the back door, towards the fourth floor...

With dozens of aurors chasing you...

* * *

Hi ppl!! Now to all those ppl who dont have lives and keep saying bad things bout my story keep out if u dont like it!!! Fans i thank you for your wonderful reviews but i have to take off the anonymous reviews. So to review just login cause i dont want ppl putting trash into my review box so plz just login. I might finish the story off tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Thanks for reading now go review! Oh one more thing Tom thanks for your kind words they really helped!! 


	45. Part 45 Finale

Thats right...this is the end...tear...And of course I want to thank...YOU! points: Whether you like my stories or think they should burn within the depths of hell, you still made me feel great! And the many messages, and e-mails I get a day, telling me how I should continue, and telling me how much you love my latest addition...I love it! And I love you guys!

Special ppl i must thank:Snuffles-sweetie, sarena678, year1989rocks, missycary12, xXxTom4everxXx (even though thats not ur real name), MysteriousNekoHanyou, San Francisco 49ers Girl!! If u think i missed ur name im very sorry but i still thank you!!

Those who sent me hate mail: Guess what? YOU NEVER PUT ME DOWN! You're trying to insult someone over the internet...honestly...But thanks for making me realize that not everyone is going to like what I do...I already knew that...But still...

ON WITH THE LAST PART!

* * *

You ran as fast as you could, after awhile you pulled your heels off and through them somewhere.

Where the hell am I suppose to go????

_The fourth floor-_

WAIT! I REMEMBER! THE FOURTH FLOOR! THATS WHERE I'M SUPPOSE TO GO!

_...smacks forehead..._

Screams of people were heard every few seconds. Crashes came from every room you passed, and it seemed as if the peple who were chasing you gave up.

Finally you came to the stairs that led to the Suicidal Room, without hesitation you ran up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Once you reached the top you ran through the same door and hid in a closet. (Me: Very original hiding place eh'?)

You covered your ears, trying to block out the screams and yells that were starting to scare you.

You stood there for about ten minutes and you were about to check if everything was ok when-

"Lyle!" The door swung open and Draco stood there, bloodied up, with an exhausted face.

"Draco!" You screamed as you quickly hugged him, not caring if he was getting your beautiful dress bloody.

"We have to get out of here!" He said pulling away.

"What? Where? Why?" Millions of questions filled your head but you couldn't get them out.

"I'll explain later!" He grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards an old bookcase. He pulled out a plain black one and just like in some Batman movie, the bookcase spun around, sending the two of you along with it.

You clutched Draco's hand as you looked around your surroundings once you were on the other side of the old room.

"Come on." He pulled you down the dark alley so fast you thought you were flying. (Me: TO THE BATCAVE!)

You made many turns, went down many stairs, and continued down so far you were positive you were about to reach Hell itself.

Finally Draco stopped making you run into him.

"Get in." He said simply while taking a pair of keys out of his pocket. Your eyes adjusted to the dark and you saw a black Mclaren F1 in front of you.

(Me: That is one beastly car...)

"Why are we driving? Can't you apparate? Or fly-"

"GET IN! OR I WILL FUCKING LEAVE YOU HERE!" He yelled while getting on his side.

You winced at the sound of his voice and quickly opened the car door while sliding in.

As soon as you got yourself situated he started the car and sped off down another dark alley.

"To anwer all your questions, we could apparate, but the ministry is all over that right now. As for flying, or floo powder, same thing. This is the next best thing..." Draco said.

"Shouldn't you have the head lights on? I mean it's kinda dark-"

"They'll see the lights once we reach outside, it'll have to be like this until we reach a safe point."

You sank down in your seat, not wanting to argue with him.

"I knew this was going to happen..." He shook his head.

"What are we going to do?" You asked quietly.

"Get away from here. Get new names, new jobs, new _lives_..."

"Are you sure you don't wanna stop first? You look pretty bad-"

"I'm fine." He said sternly. You stayed quiet for a few moments until Draco reached outside. You turned around and gasped at the sight of your house on fire. People were running around outside, but no one seemed to notice you.

You watched your house until it was nothing more than a red and orange dot as Draco continued to drive.

"153 death eaters dead...67 hurt...34 captured by aurors.." Draco said softly.

"I'm sorry..." You whispered starting to feel guilty about not being able to do anything.

"I'm sorry for dragging _you_ into this.." You stared ahead before something dawned on you.

"Mom...What happened to her?! What about your dad, and your-"

"They're alive. I told them to go to the dungeon, where a similar car would be waiting in case of an emergency."

"How do you know they're ok?" You asked shakily.

"I just know ok?..." He said sighing. "You're not the only one whos worried..."

"How can you be worried? Your feelings are gone remember?" You asked coldly, making Draco take his eyes off the road to look at you.

"What you don't understand _Lyle_ is that not even the most powerful wizard of all can take away the love and hate inside of you, and everything that comes along with it."

"But I saw it.." You said shakily, trying to forget that memory.

"No. You saw what you didn't want to happen. Thats what happens at those kind of things."

"Why?"

"Easy. Fear. We have concluded that our 'species' are easily scared. Making you face your fears is what we do at our ceremonies."

"So you still have your feelings? Your memories?"

"Feelings yes...Memories...N-No..." He said quietly. "I had to receieve help in order to remember who you were.."

"Do you remember everything now?"

"Yes...I do...Every second with you, brings back another moment." You smiled to yourself at his comment.

"Hey Draco..."

"Hm?"

"I love you..."

"Love you too."

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"I do." You finally said, facing Draco's red eyes. He smiled and slid on the ring thats been dying to get on your finger for a long time.

"Lyle Chantal Abben, you are now Lyle Abben Malfoy. Face your new peers." The death eater said.

Draco took your hand into his and faced everyone who was now standing up. Your mom on the front row crying slightly.

It wasn't like the last time, it wasn't scary and it didn't feel wrong.

Yet everything was the same. Dark chapel, hoods up, and silence all around.

You and Draco had hid in the mountains of Germany for the past four months, until Draco got word that it was ok to go back for a proper marriage, since last time it never finished.

Of course it wasn't completely safe, it was just more protected this time.

Being the Dark Lord's wife wasn't what you thought it would be. You had expected it to be boring, and dull.

How wrong you were.

Whenever there was a meeting, you were sure to attend, meeting the new death eaters, who practically worshipped you more than Draco.

Wherever Draco went, you followed, refusing to be left at home.

As for Draco himself...

Well..

His life long mystery kept you drawn to him, and his sarcasm kept you laughing.

* * *

BUT ITS NOT DONE YET!!!! 


	46. Epilogue

Ok you're probably wondering what happened to Lyle and Draco right? Well here it is! Oh and about continuing

this story its not going to happen im just going to make a whole new story ok then see you soon!!

* * *

"MOM!" Drake screamed from his room. "LILY TOOK AWAY MY WAND!"

"IT'S FAKE!" Lily screamed at her younger brother.

"MOM!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Draco...Go settle that..." You mumbled as you covered your head with the sheets.

"They called for you Lyle...Not me." Draco mumbled from bed. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, not wanting to be up at 7 in the morning.

Yep, you had two children. First you had Lily, who was about to enter her first year of Hogwarts, extreme caution was going to be needed with her being the Dark Lord's daughter and all.

But, Draco didn't want a girl to be his only heir, he wanted a boy. So you had Drake, who was about to turn 8 soon.

Lily had your blonde hair and beautiful blue-green eyes, while Drake had his father's icy blue ones with a tint of red in them.

"Lily give it back to him.." You said slowly as you walked into Drake's bedroom.

"But mom! I wanna play with it!" She whined.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today, you're going to get yours today."

"HA! I get a _real_ one!" Lily bragged to her little brother.

"WHAT? Mom I want a real wand!" He complained.

"You'll get one when you're old enough." You said just wishing they would stop yelling.

"You always say that!" He screamed.

"BECAUSE SHE MEANS IT!" Draco yelled from the bedroom across the hall.

You and Draco managed to stay low for a very long time after you got married. You and Draco had to skip your 7th year of Hogwarts obviously.

Everything was explained to Lily and Drake at a young age, and they were forced to not say anything...literally.

Charms performed by Draco himself were put on his own children preventing them from even mentioning the name of their dad.

And just because they knew their father was the Dark Lord, didn't prevent them from arguing or talking back.

"Drake, stop yelling." You said sternly. "Dad's trying to sleep. He's tired."

"Oh you mean from his _job_? His job that kills people?" Drake asked mockingly.

"He doesn't kill people!" You said quickly. "He...protects his own kind."

"Mom..." Lily said rolling her eyes. "I think both you and I know _thats_ a lie."

"Well because of dad's job, it's why we live here, and why you two are so blessed." You said.

It's true. Being a Malfoy meant being wealthy, living in a huge mansion, and getting whatever you wanted.

"Blessed? Mom, we can't even step outside!" Drake whined again.

"Yeah! I've never even seen what a _boy_ looks like!" Lily complained.

"I'm a boy!" Drake said quickly.

"You're my _brother_.." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"MOM! I.DON'T.WANNA.GO!" Lily screamed as she held onto the door of the car as you tried prying her off.

"You.Have.To!" You yelled, attracting a lot of attention from people who were walking by.

"BUT IT'LL BE SCARY! SCHOOL IS SCARY! I'M SCARY! THEY WON'T LIKE ME!"

"Lily, they'll love you, I promise!" You said with a small smile as you managed to get Lily out of the car.

"How do you know?" She asked with a frown.

"Because you're pretty." You said simply, pushing a piece of her blonde hair behind her ears.

"What house do I wanna be in again?" She asked after smiling. The two of you started walking towards platform 9 3/4 dragging Lily's trunk.

"Well, I was in Slytherin. But Gryffindor is ok too." You said as memories of Hogwarts flooded your mind.

"Slthernnen." Lily tried repeating.

"Thats right. Slthernnen." You smiled again.

"Mommy please don't leave me.." Lily said sadly clinging to your arm.

You stared down at Lily and her big eyes stared back.

"Lily, you have to.." You said softly giving her a small push towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Will you write me?" She asked.

"Everyday. And I'll send you a cookie everyday too."

"I'd like that.." She smiled.

You kissed her forehead and watched her get on the train, remembering how scared you were your first day as well.

"Hi!" You saw a boy say to Lily who just stood there. "Names Brandon. Whats yours?"

You smiled at Lily who blushed and got on the train, ignoring the boy who chased after her.

She's got her father's courage, but she's got her mother's shyness...

Fantastic.


End file.
